


(if my wishes came true) it would have been you

by TheDescension



Series: (if my wishes came true) it would have been you [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy of Errors, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Katara's Secret Internet Life (TM), Mutual Pining, Social Media, Texting, Tumblr, and an equally oblivious Katara, feat. an oblivious Zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDescension/pseuds/TheDescension
Summary: Katara overshares on the internet. Zuko makes it a point to only lurk. Good thing there's nothing tying their online adventures to their real lives — right?Or, Katara and Zuko have something of a history, and when they reconnect after months of silence, there could be more going on behind the scenes than they realize.[Plain Text Format]
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar) - Relationship
Series: (if my wishes came true) it would have been you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956775
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. 3 am

**Author's Note:**

> For a graphic format that uses loads of HTML and CSS (that made me want to tear off my hair):
> 
> 1\. Please read this version: [ LINK ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826439/chapters/65448025)
> 
> 2\. Head over to the first work of the series.

**thepaintedlady posted:**

does everyone have that one person in their life who could have been so much more?

#no? #just me i guess #anyway it’s 3:00 and i really need to sleep

  
  


**anonymous asked:**

So. I hope I’m not crossing any boundaries here, but I could really relate to your last post. And, I guess, I just wanted you to know that you’re not the only one. Also, I love your blog! Have a great day!

**thepaintedlady replied:**

oh no, anon, you are definitely not overstepping any boundaries. it’s very comforting to hear there are others like me, i guess. haha. anyway thanks for sending this in, and if you ever feel like coming off anon and maybe trading stories about that ‘great love’ that could have happened, feel free to hit me up.

have a great day, too!

#asks #answered #anonymous

  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

my brother’s idea of fun is getting drunk on cactus juice — and that’s all you need to know about him.

#why am i related to him??! #just why? #found this in my drafts and decided the world needed to know

  
  


**anonymous asked:**

why is your url thepaintedlady?

**thepaintedlady replied:**

that’s a really long story, anon. but to summarize, there was a book that my mother used to read to me and my brother when we were kids. the protagonist was this really cool vigilante-esque woman called the painted lady who went around impersonating a spirit (yes, i know!) and helping out people.

that character really stayed with me over all these years, and here i am.

#i strongly recommend the book #it’s called ‘painted blue’ #it has everything #realistic portrayal of war #political intrigue #vigilantes #and a LOVE STORY #i could talk about the blue spirit and the painted lady and their symbolism all day #but i won’t #because i have self control #answered #anonymous

  
  


—

  
  


[Today 10:15 am]

 **S** **uki:** Katara

 **S** **uki:** Stop

 **S** **uki:** Texting

 **S** **uki:** Pakku

 **S** **uki:** Is

 **S** **uki:** Watching

 **S** **uki:** You

 **K** **atara:** Oh fuck

 **K** **atara** **:** Thanks Suki

  
  


[Today 11:23 am]

 **K** **atara:** He is done teaching, right?

 **K** **atara:** Can we use our phones now??

 **S** **uki:** Yup, done for the day.

 **S** **uki:** What’s got you hooked to your phone?

 **S** **uki:** Oh, wait.

 **S** **uki:** Don’t tell me.

 **S** **uki:** I know.

 **S** **uki:** It’s your secret internet life.

 **K** **atara:** Well well

  
  


—

  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

can this semester of college just end?

  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

for context, my sexist asshole advanced calculus teacher caught me using my phone in class today. and then proceeded to tell me _girls_ never do well because they always surround themselves with distractions.

to which i told him, good thing i’m not a _girl_ , sir. i haven’t been one in 3 years. i’m a 21 year old _woman._

and then, i power walked out of his class.

**sheesh_i_was_only_teasing commented:**

B A M F

  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

okay, nobody asked but since it’s (once again) 3:00 at night and i feel like oversharing on the internet, let me enthral you with my ‘the person that could have been so much more’ story.

(basically, this is going to be a rambling where i lay bare my soul. please feel free to scroll past my mess of emotions.)

alright, before i change my mind—

we met as typically as people in college meet.

at a _party_.

we were both lurking in the shadows. very uncomfortable with everything that was happening. and, long story short, we talked _a lot_.

but someone started puking and then we had to cut short our very romantic rendezvous.

flash forward to a few months later, we run into each other on campus. and then we kind of keep running into each other. sometimes accidentally and sometimes not so accidentally.

it’s really hard to explain but i felt like we really connected, you know? there were things in our past that were similar, and we shared a lot of common views and interests.

i don’t know, either i am the most delusional person in the world, or there really was something there. i mean, the way our eyes would meet sometimes and he would shyly smile at me.

 _ugh_.

anyway. neither of us really acted on it or anything.

in my defense, i had just ended a _very_ long relationship then, and i guess i kept a lot of feelings repressed within me. like, i actively stopped myself from feeling things and by the time i did let myself fall, it was already too late.

he had started dating someone else, and boy, they had _history_. like i didn’t even stand a chance. and then he graduated soon after and we kind of lost contact and that’s how it all ended.

sigh.

#also there were other moments #which i am not going to share on the internet #idk if they can be interpreted as platonic #oh god i really am that person #the one who overshares on tumblr #about their personal life #ugh #ok bye #i really should stop logging in here at 3:00 in the night

  
  


—

  
  


[Today 1:47 pm]

 **Zuko:** Hey, Zuko here! Um, I don’t know if you still have my number saved but uh, hey nonetheless. It’s been quite some time since we talked. Half a year, I guess? Well, anyway, just wanted to say hi.

  
  


[Today 1:49 pm]

 **K** **atara:** SUKIIII

 **S** **uki:** Ssup

 **K** **atara:** Zuko texted me....?

 **Suki:** Adorable Zuko who has your heart?

 **K** **atara:** What -_-

 **Suki:** What did he text?

 **Katara:** Just hi. Hello. I don’t know

 **Katara:** Suki, I am going to tell you something okay? You will never bring this up again.

 **Suki:**...okay

 **Katara:** I was kind of thinking about him last night

 **Katara:** This sounds so weird, oh my god

 **Katara:** Please forget I said anything

 **Suki** : This does kind of bring me back to ‘adorable Zuko who has your heart’

 **Katara:** Shut up

 **Suki:** No

 **Katara:** Fuck off

 **Suki:** No

 **Katara:** Suki!!!!

 **Katara:** Okay, I am going to text him.

 **Suki:** Yes

  
  


[Today 2:58 pm]

 **Katara:** Hey Zuko! It’s really been a while hehe. How are you doing? (P.S. of course i still have your number saved!)

 **Z** **uko:** I’m doing well, thanks. What about you?

 **Katara:** I’m doing fine too! College is being a pain in the ass though. I am so jealous of you! You get to work and do REAL things now and I’m still stuck here.

 **Zuko:** Hate to break it to you but the real things are horrible too.

 **Katara:** Ugh Zuko some positivity please

 **Zuko:** Haha

 **Zuko:** In that case. It’s just a few more months. And then you’re going to kick up a storm wherever you go.

 **Katara:** Thank you but a storm?

 **Katara:** Should I take offense to that?

 **Zuko:** UHK nO.

 **Zuko:** *Uh no

 **Z** **uko:** Not at all

 **Katara:** Zuko

 **Zuko:** I was just kidding

 **Katara** : I know

 **K** **atara:** I was too

 **Z** **uko:** Oh um. Okay. I’m glad.

 **Z** **uko:** I gotta run now. Talk to you later?

 **Katara:** Yes, sure

  
  


—

  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

i can be such an idiot at times!!!

#sorry internet #not going to give you any more incriminating details #i should really learn to shut up sometimes

  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from of-pink-auras:**

_**soft asks:** _

flower crown: when did you last sing to yourself?

fairy lights: if a crystal ball could tell you the truth about anything, what would you want to know?

1975: what is the first happy memory that comes to mind, recent or otherwise?

pantone: describe a person close to your life in detail.

moodboard: do you feel you had a happy childhood?

stars: when did you last cry in front of another person?

plants: pick a person to stargaze with you and explain why you picked them.

lace: when was your last 3am conversation with someone, and who were they to you?

combat boots: are you a very forgiving person? do you like being this way?

winged eyeliner: write a hundred word letter to your twelve year old self.

bands: talk about a song/band/lyric that has affected your life in some way.

love: have you ever fallen in love? describe what it feels like to realise you’re in love.

fin.

#please ask me questions #i need a distraction from my real life

  
  


**sheesh_i_was_only_teasing asked:**

combat boots!

**thepaintedlady replied:**

combat boots: are you a very forgiving person? do you like being this way?

— i really am not. i tried. i really tried for a long time to be a forgiving person and let go of things in the past that i cannot control at all.

but that's just not who i am. there are people that i can never forgive and it took me a very long time to understand that it's alright if i don't forgive them.

thing is, i was told time and time again that i should choose forgiveness — that it was the right way forward. and i spent sleepless nights over that because no matter how hard i tried i just _couldn’t_ forgive, and that eventually made me feel like i am a horrible person.

but now, at 21, i think i can finally say that this is who i am. there are parts of me that aren't perfect but i'm at peace with who i am.

#it's a different story that i sometimes worry no one is ever going to see me the way i see myself #lol existential crisis seeping in #also i KNOW i don’t need anyone to see me or whatever #but you know #sometimes i can’t help but want, i guess #ANYWAY #thanks for the ask! #sheesh_i_was_only_teasing

  
  


**of-pink-auras asked:**

love <3

**thepaintedlady replied:**

love: have you ever fallen in love? describe what it feels like to realize you’re in love.

— honestly?

i have no idea. i mean, i have only had one serious relationship till now and it did feel like love initially but looking back, i really don't know if it really was.

i can say i loved him — i still do, we are really good friends, go figure — but i don’t know if i was ever _in_ love with him, you know?

it’s weird but every time i think of love i think of all the what ifs of my life. in the sense, i think of all the times i could have fallen in love. all the people who could have been so much more had things like timing been alright.

 _gah_.

#why would you ask me something so introspective?? #just kidding #ily of-pink-auras #you are the best internt best friend a girl could ever ask for #*internet #why can’t i type? #anyway thanks for the ask! #of-pink-auras

  
  


—

  
  


[Today 1:47 am]

 **Zuko:** Hey, I'm sorry I disappeared. There was an 'emergency' at work. Which is just code for my boss was being a dick. We have a big project coming up next week, and he has been making us work our asses off. I just got home after 12 hours at the office.

[Today 2:12 am]

 **Katar** **a:** Damn, that does not sound like fun

 **Katara:** I think I understand now why you said real things suck too

 **Katara:** But on the bright side, you made it out of it alive

 **Zuko:** Did I though?

 **Zuko:** This could very easily be my spirit.

 **Zuko:** Sorry, the old Zuko can't come to the phone right now.

 **Katara:** Is that... is that...?

 **Zuko:** Um

 **Katara:** xD

 **K** **atara:** Okay, since we are doing this

 **Katara:** Here’s my advice for you, sweet winter child

 **K** **atara:** Just shake it off

 **K** **atara:** Just shake it off

 **Z** **uko:** Hahaha, that’s innovative.

 **Z** **uko:** So, um. I see you are still a creature of the night.

 **Zuko:** I mean, I remember your bloodshot eyes for 8 am lectures.

 **Katara:** Haha, yes. Still a poster child for healthy sleeping patterns, what can I say?

 **Katara:** I take your new work hours mean you don't get to wake up your roommates at 6:00 anymore?

 **Zuko:** Oh no, are we back to this again?

 **Katara:** Always and forever, Zuko

 **Zuko:** In my defense, that happened only once.

 **Zuko:** On our first night together.

 **Zuko:** Ugh, that sounds wrong.

 **Katara:** Zuko

 **Katara:** I am going to screenshot this for safekeeping

 **Z** **uko:** Why can’t the ground just swallow me whole now?

 **Katara:** Life’s rough, buddy

 **Zuko:** Again, in my defense, I assumed everyone liked the sunlight, you know?

 **Zuko:** I was 17 and I was dumb.

 **Katara:** Don’t flatter yourself

 **Katara:** You still are

 **Zuko:** Ouch, Katara. Must you always hurt me?

 **Katara:** I aim to maim, thank you very much

 **Katara:** Okay but seriously, how is work other than your asshole boss?

 **Zuko:** It's not too bad, actually. I work till the end of this year and then if things work out I should be back in college by next year.

 **Katara:** Oh, a masters then?

 **Zuko:** Yes. I guess I wanted some real experience before pursuing another degree.

 **Katara:** That makes a lot of sense

 **Katara:** I am so happy for you, Zuko!

 **Zuko:** Thanks, Katara. But obviously, all of this only works out if every college doesn’t reject my application, haha.

 **Katara:** Come on, everyone knows that won't happen

 **Katara:** You have so much clarity about what you want to do next

 **Katara:** Every college is going to appreciate that

 **Katara:** I wish I had as much clarity as you do lol

 **Zuko:** I'm sure you'll figure it out.

 **Zuko:** You are the smartest person I know, Katara.

 **Katara:** You are too sweet, Zuko

 **Zuko:** Haha, whatever happened to 'I aim to maim'?

 **Katara:** Now that you mention it

 **Katara:** Lol

 **Katara:** Ugh it’s almost 3:00. I should sleep now

 **Katara:** Class tomorrow

 **Zuko:** Damn

 **Zuko:** Good night, Katara.

 **Zuko:** It was really nice talking to you.

 **Katara:** Good night, Zuko

 **Katara:** It was really nice talking to you as well

  
  


—

  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

“Life is filled with unexpected surprises.”

  
  


**anonymous asked:**

Hey! It’s the anon from the other day. The ‘great love’ anon, I guess. So, your post really got me thinking and I mustered the courage to do something about it. And, I’m glad I did. I guess I just wanted to say thanks.

**thepaintedlady replied:**

that makes me so happy! you have no idea how happy it made me to wake up to this, anon. Ahhh, I feel all warm and fuzzy now!!

#asks #answered #anonymous


	2. ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Zuko remains completely calm, looks at ducks on the internet, and lurks on Tumblr till somehow he doesn't.

**fiirelord posted:**

“Sometimes life is like a dark tunnel. You can’t always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place.”

#musings from my uncle

**of-pink-auras asked:**

I am so glad I got you onto Tumblr!!! #musings from my uncle is my absolute favorite and is the highlight of my week!!!

**fiirelord replied:**

Ah, thanks.

It’s hardly something I should be getting credit for, though. I am merely the vessel that conveys these words of wisdom, haha.

#yet another musing: #the only thing to do with good advice is to pass it on #it is never of any use to oneself #(this is oscar wilde though)

**fiirelord reblogged** **from thepaintedlady**

“Life is filled with unexpected surprises.”

—

[Today 10:13 am]

 **Azula:** Zuzu

 **Zuko:** Good morning.

 **Azula:** I have to ask you something.

 **Zuko:** Do go on.

 **Azula:** I don’t want to hurt you.

 **Azula:** You have to understand that is not my intention at all.

 **Zuko:** Please just ask me whatever it is.

  
  


[Today 10:42 am]

 **Zuko:** Azula??

 **Zuko:** How many times have I tild you that you can’t just say things like that and disappear??

 **Zuko:** *tild

 **Zuko:** *tild

 **Zuko:** TOLD

—

**From Zuko’s search history:**

cute duckling

—

[Today 11:02 am]

 **Azula:** Sorry, something came up.

 **Zuko:** What?

 **Azula:** So, you know I got this emotional support mongoose.

 **Zuko:** Wait

 **Zuko:** You did WHAT?

 **Azula:** Did I not tell you?

 **Zuko:** NO

 **Azula:** Agni, Zuzu. Calm down. Your temper is so out of control.

 **Zuko:** I

 **Zuko:** AM

 **Zuko:** CALM

 **Azula:** Right

 **Azula:** Anyway, my therapist suggested that I get an emotional support animal.

 **Zuko:**...

 **Zuko:** People generally choose... dogs

 **Azula:** How mediocre

 **Zuko:**...

 **Azula:** My choices were a lizard or a mongoose.

 **Zuko:**...

[Today 11:16 am]

 **Zuko:** Wait, Azula. Are you fucking with me?

 **Zuko:** Please tell me you are.

 **Zuko:** Please tell me when I meet you during the holidays, a mongoose won't leap onto me.

—

**From Zuko’s search history:**

is a mongoose allowed to be an emotional support animal?

—

[Today 11:23 am]

 **Zuko:** Azula??

 **Azula:** Right, so the mongoose.

 **Zuko:** Are you sure it’s legal to keep a mongoose at home?

 **Azula:** No

 **Zuko:** WHAT?!

 **Azula:** For fuck’s sake, Zuzu. Of course I am sure. I’m not exactly keen on following Daddy Dearest’s footsteps to jail.

 **Zuko:** ...

 **Azula:** Will you stop with the three dots?

 **Zuko:** *ellipsis

 **Azula:** Not everything is a competition, Zuko.

 **Zuko:** Um okay

 **Zuko:** So, will you ask me?

 **Azula:** Right

 **Azula:** How bothered will you be if I ask Mai to come with us to Ember Island next week?

 **Zuko:** I won’t be.

 **Azula:** Wow, that’s confident.

 **Zuko:** You can invite her, Azula. It’s only fair all four of us go. It’s almost tradition at this point.

 **Azula:** Look, if you are uncomfortable we don’t have to.

 **Azula:** Who cares about tradition?

 **Azula:** Besides, we can always go when the two of you are back together or whatever.

 **Zuko:** I don’t think that’ll happen this time.

 **Azula:** That’s what you say every time

 **Zuko:** I really mean it this time

 **Zuko:** It’s not right

 **Zuko:** We don’t make each other happy. We are always fighting. Always screaming at each other. She doesn’t want to listen to what I have to say, and I don’t understand why. It’s the same bullshit over and over again.

 **Zuko:** I am just really tired, Azula.

 **Zuko:** There has to be more than hating the world together, right?

 **Azula:** This isn’t my area of expertise but I guess, yeah.

 **Zuko:** Anyway it’s alright.

 **Zuko:** I guess it’s time that I focused on myself a little bit.

 **Zuko:** Thanks for asking though

 **Azula:** Always, big brother

 **Azula:** Just know I have your back. No matter what you decide to do.

 **Azula:** 🖤🖤

 **Zuko:** Thanks. I needed to hear that.

 **Zuko:** Also, you know, you can just send red hearts, right?

 **Azula:** Meh, doesn’t vibe with my personality, Zuzu.

 **Zuko:**...

—

[Today 3:45 pm]

 **Uncle:** Nephew...

 **Uncle:** A very nice young woman called Ms. Toph Beifong has taught me how to create chat groups...

 **Uncle:** I shall add you to one very soon...

 **Zuko:** Okay, Uncle. That’s really nice.

 **Uncle:** Ms. Beifong has also introduced me to the world of GIFs... truly a wonder...

 **Zuko:** Yes, indeed, Uncle.

 **Uncle:** [GIF]

 **Zuko:** You are a very quick learner.

 **Uncle:** I am merely a very old man...

 **Uncle:** I am looking forward to meeting you this weekend...

 **Zuko:** About that. I have been getting off work very late these days, Uncle. I wouldn’t want to impose.

 **Uncle:** Zuko... it will be no imposition... it would please me very much if you visited...

 **Uncle:** Whenever you get off work... you are more than welcome to visit...

 **Zuko:** Thank you, Uncle.

 **Zuko:** I will see you this weekend.

—

**fiirelord posted:**

Thank you for tagging me @of-pink-auras.

 **Favourite drink:** Tea. I wasn’t exactly a fan as a kid, but I realize now it actually calms me down a lot.

 **Favourite relaxing activity:** This will sound weird but looking at cute ducks on the internet.

 **Favourite calming scent:** Old books and saltwater. Coconuts too, I think.

 **Favourite white noise:** The sound of the ocean. Or the rain. There’s something comforting about it.

 **Favourite book to get lost in:** The Tales of Ba Sing Se.

 **The best advice you’ve ever had:** Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not.

I don’t really know a lot of people here, so I’m not going to tag anyone.

#i was saving that for musings from my uncle #but that’s just the realest advice i have ever got #of-pink-auras

—

[Today 5:13 pm]

 **Katara:** Hi

 **Katara:** Can the old Zuko come to the phone right now?

 **Zuko:** I really shouldn’t text people when I haven’t slept for hours, and am at the stage where I spout corny lyrics.

 **Katara:** By all means, never stop

 **Katara:** Also,HEY.That’s pop songs you're talking about

 **Katara:** The greatest genre to ever exist

 **Zuko:** Right. Of course.

 **Zuko:** My ears still bleed from all the library sessions I spent listening to a certain someone hum pop songs.

 **Katara:** You know it’s funny

 **Katara:** Everyone has told me about how I do that but I just do NOT remember

 **Katara:** It’s like muscle memory or something

 **Katara:** Something that I just do

 **Zuko:** Yeah. I guess all of us have a few of those.

 **Zuko:** Quirks, maybe? Things we do without completely realizing we are doing it.

 **Katara:** Yes

 **Katara:** That’s a nice way to put it

 **Katara:** I know what yours is

 **Zuko:** You do?

 **Katara:** Yup

 **Zuko:** Share with the class, maybe?

 **Katara:** Go ahead

 **Katara:** Guess

 **Zuko:** Agni, no. I’m terrible at that.

 **Katara:** Come ONNN

 **Katara:** Okay, I’ll show you mercy

 **Zuko:** Please do

 **Katara:** So, um. You know you do this thing where you rub the back of your neck sometimes. When you're like, really thinking or really flustered xP

 **Zuko:** Damn

 **Zuko:** I think I realize it now

 **Katara:** Haha yes

 **Zuko:** Fuck

 **Zuko:** FUCK

 **Zuko:** My boss just scheduled a call in 10 mins

 **Zuko:** Quality check, fuck my life.

 **Katara:** Wow

 **Zuko:** Yeah, asshole. Like I said.

 **Katara:** Lol, break a leg I guess

 **Zuko:** Thanks, Katara.

—

**From:** zhao_100499@fncorp.com

 **Subject:** Quality Check

 **To:** zuko_102572@fncorp.com

Hi Zuko,

Decent work on the project so far. Please ensure all the changes are made by tonight.

Thanks,  
Zhao.

—

**of-pink-auras asked:**

Want to explain about the ducks? (You can totally ignore this if you don’t want to!!1!!)

**fiirelord replied:**

When I was little, my mother would take me and my sister to a park nearby that had a pond full of ducks. We would always take some bread with us to feed the ducks, and would just quietly sit there, watching a dozen ducks nibble at the bread. No one spoke. Not even my sister who generally just can't stop talking.  
It's a moment that I think about a lot. The silence, the way there was no need to do anything, no urgency, no hurry, and the way we were all really content by just being there.  
It's just something that I have come to associate peace with, so yeah, that's your answer.

#it was nice to think about this #thanks

—

**From Zuko’s search history:**

cute ducklings

—

[Today 12:03 am]

 **Zuko:** I spent 11 hours at the office today. Which is a significant improvement from yesterday. Am I doing this adult thing right?

 **Katara:** Damn, that’s impressive

 **Katara:** I think you’re absolutely killing it

 **Katara:** Let me get all the medals for you

 **Zuko:** Why, yes, thank you very much.

 **Katara:** The moment is yours to own

 **Katara:** Aim for the stars

 **Zuko:** Thank you, Master Katara.

 **Katara:** Lol

 **Katara:** No, but seriously. you’re home right?

 **Zuko:** Yes

 **Katara:** Ah great

 **Katara:** Please don’t let me keep you from your disgustingly spicy food

 **Zuko:** hEY

 **Zuko:** Hey*

 **Katara:** I said what I said

 **Katara:** [GIF]

 **Zuko:** You know my uncle learnt to use GIFs today.

 **Katara:** Ayyy that’s adorable

 **Zuko:** Haha, yes. He also learnt how to create group chats.

 **Zuko:** Said he'll add me to one very soon, and I didn't have the heart to tell him that the two of did not really need one.

 **Katara:** Aww

 **Katara:** This reminds me of my Gran Gran’s adventures with her new phone

 **Katara:** She would always type using ellipsis!!

 **Zuko:** Agni, is this universal?

 **Zuko:** My uncle does the same

 **Zuko:** And, it’s so strange because he’s a stickler for grammar and punctuation and the sort.

 **Zuko:** But when it comes to texting, no, nope, only ellipsis.

 **Katara:** Hahaha

 **Katara:** My Gran Gran is the same lol

 **Katara:** It really is strange

 **Zuko:** Yup xD

 **Zuko:** So, how was class?

 **Katara:** Meh

 **Katara:** The usual you know

 **Katara:** I dozed through calculus, got into an argument with my micro economics professor and screamed at this idiot who kept trying to talk over me at the debate club meeting

 **Katara:** Oh shit

 **Katara:** I have been jabbering all this while

 **Katara:** You must be tired and probably want to eat/rest/sleep

 **Zuko:** No

 **Zuko:** I mean, it’s okay.

 **Zuko:** I can talk to you.

 **Katara:** Great!

 **Katara:** I mean, I’m glad you can

 **Katara:** It’s nice to talk to you

 **Zuko:** You too, Katara.

 **Zuko:** That’s a very Katara like day that you mentioned btw

 **Katara:** LOL

 **Zuko:** I really wish we hadn’t stopped talking, you know.

 **Katara:** Ah well

 **Katara:** At least we are talking now, I guess?

 **Zuko:** Haha, yes.

 **Katara:** So, you said you were applying to colleges yesterday

 **Katara:** For your masters

 **Zuko:** Right, yes.

 **Zuko:** I have applied to quite a few but I'm really hoping I get in here at Ba Sing Se or at Caldera Tech

 **Katara:** Whoa

 **Katara:** Zuko, you want to come BACK to Ba Sing Se University?

 **Katara:** Why Zuko wjy

 **Katara:** *why

 **Zuko:** Hahaha, the ethical hacking course is the best in the country

 **Katara:** Ah, that makes sense but the professors are assholes

 **Zuko:** Small sacrifices?

 **Katara:** Lol

 **Katara:** And, Caldera because of home?

 **Zuko:** Yeah. I think it’d be good to be somewhere I can meet Azula every now and then.

 **Katara:** If you don’t mind me asking, how is she doing?

 **Zuko:** She’s doing well. A lot better. She got a mongoose for herself so yeah.

 **Katara:** Um what

 **Katara:** Is that even legal?

 **Zuko:** Apparently, yes.

 **Zuko:** I had the same reaction btw.

 **Zuko:** I am just terrified that when I visit home I’ll wake up and a mongoose will be staring right into my eyes

 **Katara:** That’s romantic aww

 **Katara:** [mongoose.JPG]

 **Zuko:** Katara

 **Zuko:** Why would you do this to me?

 **Katara:** Aim to maim, if you remember.

 **Zuko:** Not funny

 **Zuko:** Fuck

 **Zuko:** I have 6 missed calls from Azula on Skype.

 **Zuko:** I wonder what it is this time.

 **Katara:** Lol

 **Zuko:** Can I talk to you later?

 **Katara:** Of course

 **Katara:** [mongoose.JPG]

 **Zuko:** I hate you.

 **Katara:** No, you don’t

 **Zuko:** No, I don’t.

—

[Today 2:13 am]

 **Azula:** Hello??

 **Azula:** How dare you disconnect on me??

 **Azula:** First, you pay no attention to what I’m saying and you spend all your time on your phone and then you DISCONNECT ON ME??!

 **Azula:** HOW DARE YOU??!!

—

**From Zuko’s search history:**

can you delete an ask on tumblr?

—

[Today 2:20 am]

 **Zuko:** Ty Lee

 **Zuko:** TY LEE

 **Zuko:** Are you there???


	3. anon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, some revelations are made, and some are (inevitably) not.

[2:33 am]

 **Katara:** Suki?

 **Katara:** Are you awake?

[2:42 am]

 **Suki:** Hey

 **Suki:** What’s up?

 **Katara:** I have been staring at something for the last one hour

 **Katara:** And I feel stupid

 **Suki:** Well. It’s 3:00. It’s kind of what you do.

 **Katara:** Rude

 **Katara:** But here you go

 **Katara:** More food to tear me down lmao

 **Katara:** [Screenshot of Katara and Zuko’s conversation. Description— Katara: mongoose.jpg. Zuko: I hate you. Katara: No, you don’t. Zuko: No, I don’t.]

 **Suki:** Hm

 **Suki:** Interesting

 **Katara:** Fuck off

 **Katara:** Why would I even say something like that?

 **Suki:** Because...

 **Suki:** *cue drum rolls*

 **Katara:** Shut up

 **Katara:** I don’t know, Suki. It’s nice to talk to him obviously but then I think about how I’m basically falling back into the same pattern as last time

 **Katara:** And, well. We all know how last time ended

 **Suki:** Did you talk to him about this?

 **Katara:** Lmao what

 **Katara:** What am I even supposed to say?

 **Katara:** Hey, Zuko. Remember when we were like super close and there was some weird will-we-won't-we shit going on between us but then you went back to dating your ex who you have known for *thinks for a hot second* YOUR WHOLE LIFE

 **Suki:** That took you very little time to type

 **Katara:** Oh and also, your ex is super scary and probably keeps KNIVES hidden in her outfit

 **Katara:** Also she wears the perfect fucking winged liner :)))

 **Suki:** Wow, you really have thought about this, haven’t you?

 **Katara:** Obviously NOT

 **Suki:** Right

 **Suki:** Anyway I was thinking more along the lines of talking about what exactly the two of you are

 **Suki:** Some clarity about where you stand

 **Katara:** Hahahaha I’d rather die thanks

 **Katara:** Fuck it

 **Katara:** It’s 3:00 and you’re right. I am morally obligated to overthink now

 **Katara:** I’m just glad we’re talking again

 **Suki:** I know but you can’t shy away from this conversation forever

 **Suki:** Did you ask him if he’s still dating Mai?

 **Katara:** WHAT

 **Katara:** Why would I even do that?

 **Katara:** Plus, why wouldn’t he be dating her?

 **Suki:** How would I know?

 **Katara:** Oh spirits

 **Suki:** Look, you’re smart but sometimes you can be reallyyyy dumb

 **Katara:** What

 **Suki:** Do I have to spell it out?

 **Katara:** Yes

 **Suki:** Those chats you sent me

 **Suki:** F L I R T I N G

 **Suki:** Both of you

 **Katara:** What the duck

 **Katara:** *fuck

 **Suki:** Lmao this never gets old

 **Katara:** Screw auto correct

 **Katara:** ANYWAY we weren’t

 **Katara:** That’s just how we talk

 **Suki:** Interesting

 **Katara:** Ugh why am I even friends with you?

 **Suki:** Rude

 **Katara:** Sure

 **Suki:** Also about that mongoose...?

 **Katara:** Oh boy, it’s too late for that story

 **Suki** : Tomorrow

 **Katara:** Over choco chip cookie ice cream pls

 **Suki:** Done bbz <3

  
  


—

  
  


  
  


**thepaintedlady**

send me a heart if we’re mutuals and i’ll tell you what i love the most about your blog!

#yes tumblr i’m back at 3:00 #you won i lost #real life is being a pain again #so please send me an ask #and please keep me busy

  
  


**brighterthan-themoon asked:**

<3

**thepaintedlady replied:**

short answer: EVERYTHING

long answer: how incredibly selfless you are. how you are always willing to help out someone who is going through a rough patch. how you are never afraid to sacrifice your own self for the good of others. how terrifyingly fearless you are.

if the world had more people like you then we would be so much better off

#ALSO HONORABLE MENTION TO YOUR HAIR #i would die to have such pretty hair not even kidding #i mean i know this was supposed to be about your blog #but your hairrrr so prettyyy #brighterthan-themoon

  
  


—

  
  


[3:42 am]

 **Zuko:** Um Katara?

 **Katara:** Hey, what’s up?

 **Zuko:** Holy fuck, thank heavens you’re here.

 **Katara:** Is everything alright?

 **Zuko:** I really, really messed up.

 **Zuko:** And I'm so sorry I'm bugging you this late but I don't know who else to talk to. And this is entirely my sister's fault because she just kept talking and talking about her mongoose, and I started using my phone. But I was distracted and I did not even think and I just sent it in.

 **Katara:** Hey, Zuko?

 **Katara:** Breathe, it’s okay

 **Zuko:** How can I be so stupid??

 **Katara:** Tell me what’s happened?

 **Zuko:** Right, yes. Sorry. There's this thing that I sent. Something I should have sent without my name but I was so distracted that I forgot to take it off.

 **Katara:** Um?

 **Katara:** Is this a work thing?

 **Zuko:** I guess you could say that.

 **Katara:** I could say that?

 **Zuko:** Um. It’s a work thing, yeah.

 **Katara:** Okay, got it. So was it like a complaint? Negative feedback?

 **Zuko:** No. Not really.

 **Katara:**...okay?

 **Zuko:** This is hard to explain, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't feel comfortable about sharing what I did with my name attached to it.

 **Zuko:** Does that make sense?

 **Katara:** Yes, perfectly

 **Katara:** You said it’s nothing negative, right?

 **Zuko:** No

 **Katara:** So, it’s going to be fine. Don’t worry

 **Z** **uko:** I can’t.

 **Zuko:** I really can’t.

 **Zuko:** Why am I so bad at all of this??

 **Katara:** Zuko

 **Zuko:** Oh, fuck. Katara, I’m so sorry. You don’t have to listen to this crap. I’m so, so sorry that I sent you a text and completely went berserk.

 **Katara:** Tui and La, Zuko. You don’t have to be sorry

 **Katara:** Wait, there’s someone who wants to say hi

 **Katara:** [mongoose.jpg]

 **Zuko:** Agni, Katara.

 **Zuko:** That made me laugh. Thank you.

 **Katara:** I am hilarious

 **Katara:** I thought that was common knowledge by now

 **Z** **uko:** You are the best

 **Katara:** Careful. You’re stoking my already inflated ego

 **Katara:** You aren’t too bad yourself either

 **Zuko:** No?

 **Katara:** Definitely not

 **Katara:** BUT. You do sing corny lyrics when you’re exhausted so...

 **Zuko:** Guilty.

 **Zuko:** I’m sorry for bothering you.

 **Katara:** Zuko

 **Katara:** You are not bothering me

 **Zuko:** Yes, I am.

 **Katara:** Zuko

 **Zuko:** Katara

 **Katara:** You’re overthinking this

 **Zuko:** I’m sorry. I think I should sleep. Things do look better in the morning.

 **Katara:** That’s controversial but I’ll let you have it for now

 **Zuko:** Hahaha

 **Zuko:** Good night, Katara.

 **Katara:** Good night, Zuko

 **Katara:** [mongoose.jpg]

 **Katara:** Mongz says good night too

 **Zuko:** Well, I am not saying anything back.

 **Katara:** #hurt

 **Zuko:** #sorry not sorry

 **Katara:** xD

  
  


  
  


[8:43 am]

 **Suki:** What the hell?

 **Katara:** I overslept

 **Katara:** And my phone was on silent

 **Suki:** I mean, I figured that much

 **Suki:** I called you thrice

 **Suki:** I really didn’t think Pakku would let you enter an hour late

 **Katara:** Me neither lol

 **Katara:** Ugh my head hurts

 **Suki:** No wonder. When did you sleep?

 **Katara:** I’m not sure

 **Katara:** I was talking to Zuko and then I kind of fell asleep accidentally

 **Suki:** Oh. And?

 **Katara:** And what?

 **Katara:** Fuck

 **Katara:** Pakku is glaring

 **Suki:** Just kill me

  
  


—

  
  


  
  


**thepaintedlady**

waking up with a phone shaped welt on my right cheek and earphones noosing my neck because my dumb ass accidentally fell asleep 10/10 do not recommend

#also guess which class i am stuck in? #yup you got it #calculus with a delicious dash of misogyny

  
  


  
  


**thepaintedlady**

in other news, my inbox is pretty much flooded and i can't tell you how much i love every single one of you <3

i promise i will get back to all the asks as soon as i am out of this hell hole

#you are all so nice #i am very grateful #thank you for putting up with my nonsense

  
  


—

  
  


[12:33 pm]

 **Suki:** Why are you smiling at your phone?

 **Katara:** I most definitely am not

 **Suki:** Uh huh

 **Suki:** Something tells me it’s the Secret Internet Life (TM)

 **Katara:** You have to stop making it sound so raunchy

 **Suki:** You have to stop smiling like that then

 **Katara:** Oof

 **Katara:** I’m just going through my inbox

 **Katara:** I got a really nice message

 **Suki:** Interesting

 **Katara:** The snark is literally reaching out of the screen to slap me on the face

**Suki: 🙄**

**Suki:** Did you ask Zuko about you-know-what last night?

 **Katara:** No

 **Katara:** And I’m not going to either

 **Katara:** That was just a standard 3:00 am breakdown

 **Katara:** I’m fine

 **Suki:** Katara

 **Katara:** Please, Suki

 **Katara:** It’s been two days and I just want to have this with him without thinking about what comes next

 **Katara:** I don’t want to think so much

 **Katara:** I just want this

 **Suki:** Hey, I want you to have whatever makes you happy too. I just don’t want you to get hurt

 **Katara:** I’ll be fine, Suki. Promise

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


**of-pink-auras asked:**

All the hearts for you!!! <3

**thepaintedlady replied:**

ahhh i don’t know where to begin. you were my first friend here and i am so glad your blog turned up on my recs!

you are such a rare source of positivity and i love seeing you on my dash. seriously. seriously, you are like a packet full of sunshine and cupcakes and rainbows and strawberries and joy in this otherwise bleary world, and i love you so much.

also, i think i’ve already told you this 3173183619 times but i love love LOVE your photography!! especially the ones of your muse (i will gush over all those photos till i die i am not even kidding and i hope the two of you get to meet soon!)

#I LOVE YOU #you’re precious bby #i still think you’re too cool to be my mutual #of-pink-auras

—

  
  


[2:02 pm]

 **Toph** **:** is everyone on this group dead

 **Katara:** Unfortunately no

 **Suki:** Katara looks pretty dead

 **Suki:** Beautiful dark circles under her eyes

 **Katara:** F off

 **Aang:** Are you okay, Katara??

 **Katara:** Yes, Aang. I’m fine.

 **Katara:** Suki is just exaggerating

 **Suki:** -_-

[2:12 pm]

**Sokka has changed the group name to Gaangsters**

**Katara:** That is a terrible group name

 **S** **okka:** No

 **Katara:** Yes

 **Sokka:** NO

 **Katara:** YES

 **Sokka:** -_-

 **K** **atara:** -__-

 **S** **okka:** -___-

 **K** **atara:** -____-

 **Suki:** What the fuck?

 **Toph:** lmao trouble

 **Suki:** I am doing it

 **Suki:** I’m sorry but last time was THE LAST TIME

 **Katara:** Oh no

 **Sokka:** What are you talking about?

**Suki has removed Sokka**

**Katara:** Fuck

**Suki has removed you**

  
  


—

  
  


**thepaintedlady**

are you even best friends if you haven’t kicked each other out of group chats?

#am i right? #lol #ugh i think i am funny when i am clearly not

—

  
  


[3:13 pm]

 **Katara:** Hey, Zuko. Just checking in to see if everything is alright at work

  
  


[3:25 pm]

**Suki added you and Sokka**

**S** **okka:** You can run, you can hide, but you can’t escape my love.

**Suki removed Sokka**

**Katara:** Lmaooo

  
  


[4:17 pm]

 **Z** **uko:** Hey. Things are fine. The usual, you know.

 **Katara:** So, I’m guessing you didn’t get into trouble?

 **Zuko:** What?

 **Katara:** You know, with the thing you sent in

 **Zuko:** Oh, yes. That. Of course.

 **Zuko:** It’s been alright so far.

 **Katara:** It’ll be alright. I’m sure

 **Katara:** Don’t worry too much about it

 **Katara:** And well, what’s the worst that could happen?

 **Zuko:** Right. Of course.

 **Katara:** I can see the creases on your forehead, Zuko

 **Zuko:** Hahaha

 **Zuko:** You know me a little too well, Katara.

 **Katara:** So do you

 **Zuko:** I’m glad.

 **Katara:** Me too

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

i can be such an idiot at times!!!

.

.

bringing this back because it’s relevant yet again

#no nope #not giving any details #back to the asks to forget how miserable i am

  
  


**fiirelord asked:**

Hey, it’s the ‘great love’ anon again. We aren’t mutuals, but I saw you were doing an ask game of sorts, and I thought I should let you know what I love the most about your blog since you’re pretty much the only reason why I worked up the courage to reach out to someone I never expected to talk to again. Anyway you're an all round amazing person, and your posts never fail to make me smile. Also, not to overstep again, but things worked out for me, and I hope they do for you as well. Thank you for being who you are.

**thepaintedlady replied:**

i... this is the nicest thing ever and i don’t even know what to tell you except i am so glad you came off anon because NOW WE ARE MUTUALS!

thank you. your words mean a lot to me and i... just feel very humbled. you are amazing. thank YOU for making me smile.

P.S. you are not overstepping, haha. funnily things have been going great for me as well. maybe the secret to it all was to overshare on tumblr? xD

#this is the loveliest message i have ever gotten #i teared up a little #read: a lot #fiirelord

  
  


  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from fiirelord:**

“Sometimes life is like a dark tunnel. You can’t always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place.”

  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from fiirelord:**

“Perfection and power are overrated. I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love.”

#yes yes and YES #what’s life without happiness and love? #it is the basis for everything #and it is why we keep looking for people with whom we can connect #people who make us smile #people who make us feel seen and heard and important #that’s it that’s all

  
  


  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from fiirelord:**

“There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you.”

  
  


  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from fiirelord:**

Thank you for tagging me @of-pink-auras.

 **Favourite drink:** Tea. I wasn’t exactly a fan as a kid, but I realize now it actually calms me down a lot.

 **Favourite relaxing activity:** This will sound weird but looking at cute ducks on the internet.

 **Favourite calming scent:** Old books and saltwater. Coconuts too, I think.

 **Favourite white noise:** The sound of the ocean. Or the rain. There’s something comforting about it.

 **Favourite book to get lost in:** The Tales of Ba Sing Se.

 **The best advice you’ve ever had:** Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not.

I don’t really know a lot of people here, so I’m nottagginganyone.

#reblogging for the quote #but OP you have some very fine taste

**thepaintedlady**

um i just realized i am the kind of person who finds a good blog and reblogs everything from there

#ugh #but it makes me happy #and life’s too short not to do things that make you jappy #*happy #if i could type just once without a typo slipping in #just ONCE

—

[10:12 pm]

 **Zuko:** Hey, Katara?

 **Zuko:** Everything worked out alright. Thank you.

 **Katara:** You, sir, have to stop thanking for every little thing

 **Katara:** It’s what anyone would have done

 **Zuko:** Haha, I’m not so sure.

 **Zuko:** Anyway can I ask you something? I've been thinking about it for a while now, and it's no compulsion. Not at all. You don't have to worry about it if you are busy or if you don't want to. You can just tell me no and I won't bother you again.

 **Zuko:** Would you like to meet sometime this week?

 **Zuko:** Just to catch up

 **Zuko:** It’s been a while and I think it’d be nice

 **Zuko:** But of course, like I said, it’s completely your choice. And if you don’t want to I’ll completely understand.

 **Katara:** Zuko

 **Katara:** Shh

 **Katara:** I’d love to

 **Katara:** Does Friday work for you?

 **Zuko:** Perfectly

 **Katara:** Alright then

 **Katara:** I’ll see you on Friday


	4. friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the ducks return, and Zuko resorts to the power of lists and soliloquy.

**fiirelord reblogged from of-pink-auras:**

@fiirelord @thepaintedlady

Both of my ABSOLUTE FAVORITES on this beautiful, beautiful site are now mutuals!!!

#haha small world

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


[Today 6:02 am]

 **Zuko:** What the hell are you doing?

 **Ty Lee:** Good morning, Zuko!

 **Zuko:** Stop.

 **Ty Lee:** I know what this is about, so before you say anything, let me just say that I’m only trying to do damage control.

 **Zuko:** Excuse me?

 **Ty Lee:** Look, Zuko, I love you, okay? And despite what Mai says about you, I know you are a really great guy. Like, really, really great.

 **Zuko:** Why does everyone feel the need to preface every conversation with me?

 **Ty Lee:** Because we really, really care about you!!!

 **Zuko:** Right

 **Ty Lee:** Anyway. Like I was saying, damage control.

 **Zuko:** Yes, please explain.

 **Ty Lee:** So, I know you’re amazing, and like, not creepy at all. But, that ask that you sent in, it was um… a little strange.

 **Zuko:** For fuck’s sake

 **Zuko:** You think I don’t know that??

 **Zuko:** That wasn’t supposed to go with my name. How many times did I already explain this to you??!

 **Ty Lee:** I know! I know! But I don’t want you to look bad on Tumblr. So, you know, I’m vouching for you to keep that from happening.

 **Zuko:** Oh

 **Ty Lee:** Yeah. I mean, it’s alright, though! There wasn’t much damage done in the first place. She really is a nice person. We have been mutuals for a year now, and she’s the coolest blog that I follow!

 **Zuko:** Yeah, you kept reblogging her stuff, which is why I started following her in the first place.

 **Ty Lee:** Yes!!! I’m so glad that you did. She took the whole thing really well, don’t you think?

 **Zuko:** Um yeah

 **Ty Lee:** Anyway, don’t worry too much about it. It’s not like people remember what happens on social media for more than a few days.

 **Zuko:** Right. Thanks, I guess.

 **Ty Lee:** Of course, Zuko!!! <3

 **Ty Lee:** If you don’t mind me asking though, who is the girl you mentioned in the ask?

 **Ty Lee:** Or guy. I wouldn’t want to be presumptuous.

 **Ty Lee:** I mean, it’s not Mai, clearly.

 **Zuko:** Uh no. It’s not Mai. It’s someone you don’t know.

 **Zuko:** I met her in college.

 **Ty Lee:** Oh!

 **Ty Lee:** Maybe you can tell me when we meet at Ember Island next week?

 **Zuko:** Uh, we’ll see.

 **Ty Lee:** I won’t tell anyone! I just love a good love story! There’s something so dreamy about it. *swoons*

 **Zuko:** Right. Yeah, I guess.

 **Zuko:** Anyway, it’s not a love story.

 **Ty Lee:** But you’ve been talking to her recently, right?

 **Zuko:** Yeah, we’ve been talking.

 **Zuko:** And, I have your friend on Tumblr to thank for that.

 **Ty Lee:** Yes!! I know! Funny how the world works. Something a stranger wrote on the internet helped you find your way back to a friend.

 **Zuko:** Yeah, I guess.

 **Ty Lee:** Anyway, I can’t wait to meet you on Ember Island!!! I’m sure your aura is a lot pinker now!!

 **Zuko:** Haha, sure.

 **Ty Lee:** You know what, on that note, maybe I should text on our group! It’s been so long!!

 **Zuko:** Oh, damn. Sure, go ahead.

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


**Fro** **m** **:** zhao_ 100499@fncorp.com

**Subjec** **t** **:** Working Hours

**To:** zuko_ 102572@fncorp.com

  
  


Hi Zuko,

It has come to my notice that you punched out of the office at 9:58 pm despite your shift ending at 10:00 pm. Please ensure this doesn’t happen again.

Thanks,

Zhao.

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


**From Zuko’s search history:**

cute ducklings

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


[Today 9:13 am]

 **Ty Lee:** Hey, guys!!!

 **Azula:** Oh, so it’s that time of the year again when this group comes alive only because Ember Island is in a week.

 **Mai:** clearly

**Ty Lee:** Come on, guys!! I t’s not like we get to meet every other day :”(

**Ty Lee:** I love Kyoshi Island but I can’t say I don’t miss you all!

 **Ty Lee:** Ahhh I am so excited!!

 **Azula:** How do I get a travel pass for my mongoose?

 **Mai:** you can always bribe one of your father’s associates and find a way to smuggle it onto the plane

 **Zuko:** What is even wrong with you?

 **Mai:** excuse me?

 **Zuko:** Why would you even suggest something like that?

 **Mai:** it wasn’t meant to be taken seriously, you dummy

 **Zuko:** Oh, so you joke now?

 **Mai:** guess i am not a big blah like you said i was

 **Zuko:** Are you really bringing that up now?

 **Ty Lee:** Guys, please don’t fight!!

 **Mai:** just fuck off, zuko

 **Zuko:** Is that all you’ve got?

 **Mai:** that’s all i’m willing to invest in you

 **Zuko:** How generous of you

 **Ty Lee:** Calm down, you guys

 **Azula:** Please take this mediocre and petty squabble to your DMs

 **Azula:** Don’t spam my phone with bullshit.

 **Mai:** i’m done here

 **Zuko:** I’m done too.

 **Ty Lee:** Please don’t fightso much! This much negative energy is bad for your skin!

  
  


—

  
  


  
  


**From Zuko’s search history:**

cute ducklings

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


[Today 11:02 am]

 **Zuko:** www.guidetotravel.fn /emotional-support-animal-travel

 **Zuko:** Read this

 **Zuko:** Do NOT try to smuggle the mongoose onto the plane.

 **Azula:** Agni, Zuzu. Mai was kidding.

 **Zuko:** Since when does Mai ‘kid’?

 **Azula:** Sometimes I’m amazed by how little you actually know her.

 **Zuko:** That’s great, Azula.

 **Azula:** You’re being a dick, you know that?

 **Azula:** That was completely uncalled for what you said in the group. And, I know I said I was going to have your back but not if you behave like an entitled prick with no regard for anybody else’s emotions.

 **Zuko:** I’m sorry.

 **Azula:** I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.

 **Zuko:** I guess work’s finally getting to me.

 **Azula:** That doesn’t excuse your behavior.

 **Zuko:** I know.

 **Azula:** Bloody fantastic.

 **Azula:** Do something with that knowledge then.

  
  


  
  


  
  


[Today 11:33 am]

 **Zuko:** I’m sorry about how I went off on the group then

 **Mai:** ya me too

 **Zuko:** How are you doing?

 **Mai:** i’m okay

 **Mai:** you?

 **Zuko:** I’m okay too.

 **Mai:** cool

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


**Fro** **m** **:** zhao_ 100499@fncorp.com

**Subjec** **t** **:** Working Hours

**To:** zuko_ 102572@fncorp.com

  
  


Hi Zuko,

Please find attached a list of all the modifications that must be made by tonight.

Thanks,

Zhao.

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


**From Zuko’s search history:**

when you hate your boss

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


[Today 12:45 pm]

 **Zuko:** Do you ever feel like you are being watched all the time?

 **Katara:** Damn. Hello and good afternoon to you as well, I guess?

 **Zuko:** Haha, sorry if that’s too loaded for a Friday morning.

 **Katara:** Nope, this is exactly how I like my Friday mornings.

 **Katara:** And to answer your question, I’m sure the Dai Li agent watching me has lost their mind by now

 **Zuko:** Why, Katara, what do you even search online?

 **Katara:** Someone’s curious today

 **Zuko:** Haha. It’s borderline creepy how accurate the search engine auto fills are.

 **Katara:** Not to mention the ads

 **Katara:** Oh, which reminds me. Are you sure you’re okay with 8:00 tonight?

 **Zuko:** Yes. Positive.

 **Katara:** Your boss won’t be a dick?

 **Zuko:** He will, obviously. But he can’t expect me to work overtime day after day.

 **Zuko:** It’s alright. Don’t worry about it.

 **Katara:** Great

 **Katara:** I mean, I’m glad you can make it

 **Zuko:** Yeah, Katara, me too.

 **Katara:** So, Ashuna’s at 8:00?

 **Zuko:** Yup

 **Katara:** [mongoose.jpg]

 **Zuko:** For Agni’s sake

 **Katara:** *cackles*

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


[Today 1:15 pm]

 **Zuko:** Your friend is tagging me on posts now.

 **Zuko:** This is a nightmare.

 **Ty Lee:** Hi, Zuko!

 **Ty Lee:** That’s so great!! She can be your first Tumblr friend!!

 **Ty Lee:** I don’t count because you know me IRL, you know.

 **Zuko:** This is everything but great.

 **Zuko:** I want to forget I ever sent her an ask without turning on anon.

 **Ty Lee:** On the other hand, maybe she wants to know you a little better.

 **Zuko:** She is a complete stranger. What you’re saying is ridiculous.

 **Ty Lee:** Well, you’d be surprised to know how our auras work, Zuko. Sometimes two auras just attract each other. It’s fate, you can’t do anything about it.

 **Zuko:** Sure, why not?

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


**fiirelord reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

**thepaintedlady**

rules:  bold the statements that apply to you, italicize your aspirations, then ta g the last person in your notifications.

tagged by  the lovely  @_song_!

**AIR**

> **i have small hands** / **i love the night sky** / **i watch small animals and birds when i pass them by** / i drink herbal tea / i wake to see dawn / the smell of dust is comforting / **i’m valued for being wise** / **i prefer books to music** / i meditate / **i find joy in learning new truths from the world around me**

**FIRE**

> **i don’t have straight hair** / _i always try new foods_ / summer is my favourite season / **i go without makeup in my daily life** / **i keep on track of my tasks and finish them on time** / **i see beauty in everything** / **i smile at everyone i pass** / **i always fear history repeating itself** / **i can love unconditionally**

**WATER**

> **i wear bracelets on my wrists** / i love the bustle of the city / **i have more than one set of piercings** / **i read poetry** / **i love the sound of a thunderstorm** / **i want to travel the world** / **i sleep** **till** **midday most days** / **i love dimly lit diners and fluorescent signs** / **i rewatch kids’ shows out of nostalgia** / **i see emotions in colours not words**

**EARTH**

> i wear glasses or contacts /  i enjoy doing the laundry / i am a vegetarian or vegan /  **i have an excellent sense of time** /  _my humour is very cheerful_ /  **i am a valued advisor to my friends** /  **i believe in true love** /  **i love the chill of mountain air** /  i’m always listening to music /  **i am highly trusted by the people in my life**

t agging @fiirelord (no pressure though!)

.

.

**fiirelord**

bold the statements that apply to you, italicize your aspirations, then ta g the last person in your notifications.

tagged by  @thepaintedlady.

**AIR**

> i have small hands / **i love the night sky** / **i watch small animals and birds when i pass them by** / **i drink herbal tea** / **i wake to see dawn** / the smell of dust is comforting / i’m valued for being wise / **i prefer books to music** / **i meditate** / **i find joy in learning new truths from the world around me**

**FIRE**

> i don’t have straight hair / _i always try new foods_ / **summer is my favourite season** / **i go without makeup in my daily life** / **i keep on track of my tasks and finish them on time** / _i see beauty in everything_ / i smile at everyone i pass / **i always fear history repeating itself** / _i can love unconditionally_

**WATER**

> i wear bracelets on my wrists / i love the bustle of the city / i have more than one set of piercings / **i read poetry** / i love the sound of a thunderstorm / **i want to travel the world** / i sleep till midday most days / **i love dimly lit diners and fluorescent signs** / **i rewatch kids’ shows out of nostalgia** / **i see emotions in colours not words**

**EARTH**

> **i wear glasses or contacts** /  **i enjoy doing the laundry** / i am a vegetarian or vegan /  _i have an excellent sense of time_ /  _my humour is very cheerful_ /  i am a valued advisor to my friends /  **i believe in true love** /  i love the chill of mountain air /  i’m always listening to music /  _i am highly trusted by the people in my life_

t agging @ of-pink-auras.

#thanks for the tag #thepaintedlady

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


**From Zuko’s notes:**

1\. It’s really nice to meet see you after so long.

~~2\. I really missed you.~~

~~2\. Breaking up with Mai wasn’t easy, and talking to you over the last few days has been the happiest I have been in a very long time.~~

~~2\. Are you seeing someone now?~~

2\. How’s college going?

~~3\. I know you still have time till you graduate, but you said you’re a little confused about what to do next, and I just wanted you to know that I’m here if you ever want to talk about anything.~~

3\. How’s Sokka? Your dad, your grandmother?

~~4\. Do you ever think about the night we met? Because I do. I still think about that stupid party we met in, and what you looked like under the green and yellow lights and I just keep wondering what would have happened had I not left early.~~

~~4\. I feel like I wasted a lot of time when it comes to you, us, whatever we are. We’re not just friends, are we? It has always felt like something more.~~

~~4\. I’m terrified we’ll stop talking like last time, and everything will just slip through my fingers once again.~~

4\. We should hang out more.

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


  
  


[Today 7:06 pm]

 **Azula:** Can you call Li and Lo and let them know we’re coming next week?

 **Azula:** They’re still terrified of me after I fired them last year.

 **Zuko:** You literally hired them the very next day.

 **Azula:** Yeah, but they’re still scared.

 **Azula:** Not that I blame them

 **Zuko:** …

 **Zuko:** I’ll call them later. I have plans for the evening.

 **Azula:** With Mai?

 **Zuko:** ...no

 **Azula:** You don’t have other friends.

 **Zuko:** Ouch

 **Zuko:** I do, actually.

 **Azula:** Since when?

 **Zuko:** Why is it so hard to believe that I can have friends?

 **Azula:** Meh.

 **Zuko:** Anyway, I’ll call Li and Lo later. I have to leave now.

 **Azula:** Wait

 **Azula:** Zuzu

 **Azula:** Do I know who you’re going out with?

 **Zuko:** I’m not sure.

 **Zuko:** She’s a friend from college.

 **Azula:** Oh

 **Azula:** Wait, is it that girl?

 **Zuko:** What?

 **Azula:** The girl you kept talking to on your last summer break here. Right before you and Mai got back together. Again.

 **Azula:** I can’t remember her name.

 **Zuko:** Katara

 **Zuko:** Yeah.

 **Azula:** Yeah, like you’re going out with her?

 **Zuko:** Yes.

 **Azula:** Just the two of you?

 **Zuko:** Yeah.

 **Azula:** Hmm

 **Zuko:** Don’t be an imbecile.

 **Azula:** I didn’t even say anything, Zuzu.

 **Zuko:** Sure

 **Azula:** Enjoy your night.

 **Zuko:** …

  
  


  
  


  
  


[Today 7:43 pm]

 **Zuko:** Uncle, I’m out, and there’s a shop here that sells tea leaves. Do you want me to pick up anything that I can bring over tomorrow?

 **Uncle Iroh:** Hello, nephew… Some jasmine and ginseng would be splendid…

 **Zuko:** Great, I’ll get them, Uncle.

 **Uncle Iroh:** [GIF]

  
  


  
  


[Today 7:55 pm]

 **Zuko:** Hey, I’m here. Text me when you reach.

 **Katara:** I’ll be there in 2 minutes

[Today 7:57 pm]

 **Katara:** Hey, Zuko?

 **Katara:** I like the new haircut

 **Zuko:** What?

 **Zuko:** Oh shit, you’re here?

 **Zuko:** Where are you? I can’t see you.

 **Katara:** But I can see you

 **Zuko:** Oh, come on.

 **Katara:** [mongoose.jpg]

 **Zuko:** Katara

 **Katara:** *cackles*

 **Katara:** You look cute when you’re all flustered and confused

 **Zuko:** This isn’t fair

 **Zuko:** Where should I be looking?

 **Katara:** Close. Very close.

 **Zuko:** Katara, come on.

 **Zuko:** Hold on

 **Zuko:** I see you

 **Katara:** About damn time, mister


	5. memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Sokka turns to memes, Zuko drinks... tea, and Katara deals with all of it.

**thepaintedlady posted:**

i was having a genuinely good day today — and then my brother happened to it

#am i surprised? #nope #it’s a pattern #once we went to this carnival with a fortune teller #i was having THE TIME OF MY LIFE asking the lady questions about my future #(she said she saw a great romance for me fyi) #i’m not saying she was the most credible person #but my brother definitely did not have to go out of his way to prove that she was a fraud #don’t ask me how he did it #just don’t

—  
  


[Today 10:44 pm]

 **Zuko:** I just keep feeling horrible about how tonight went. I’m so, so sorry.

 **Katara:** Hey, it’s not your fault at all

 **Zuko:** I’m just such a klutz, and I’m really sorry, Katara.

 **Katara:** Zuko

 **Katara:** It’s not your fault that my brother thinks it’s appropriate to sneak up on people

 **Katara:** And really, it could very easily have been me to drop that ice cream on your shirt

 **Zuko:** But it wasn’t. That’s the whole point.

 **Katara:** Would it make you feel better if I dropped ice cream on your shirt?

 **Zuko:** Yes

 **Zuko:** Most definitely, yes.

 **Katara:** Tui and La, Zuko. I was kidding.

 **Zuko:** Oh

 **Katara:** Seriously, Zuko. I can take care of a damned stain. Don’t worry about it

 **Zuko:** I’m still really sorry

 **Katara:** Zuko

 **Zuko:** Right, okay. I’ll just shut up.

 **Katara:** Good

 **Katara:** Now, if you will, I have a brother to talk to :)

  
  


[Today 10:58 pm]

 **Sokka:** [Meme. Description— Okay, was anyone going to tell me that my little sister was into PDA or was I supposed to find out myself?]

 **Sokka:** [Meme. Description— If I had a nickel for every time my sister dated a floppy-haired boy, I’d have two nickels. Which isn’t a lot but it’s weird that it happened twice.]

[Today 11:08 pm]

 **Katara:** ...

 **Katara:** ...

 **Katara:** Did you make these?

 **Sokka:** Of course

 **Sokka:** A true artist never plagiarizes

 **Katara:** Those are templates

 **Katara:** Not exactly the hallmark of originality

 **Sokka:** Tsk tsk

 **Sokka:** You are spoiling the moment, baby sister

 **Sokka:** Let’s talk about your floppy-haired boyfriend

 **Katara:** HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND

 **Katara:** And he is not floppy-haired

 **Sokka:** Are you sure you don’t have a type?

 **Katara:** Why are you so obsessed with Jet??

 **Katara:** Ugh SHUT UP

 **Sokka:** *bats eyelids*

 **Katara:** What is even wrong with you?

 **Katara:** Do you have any idea how difficult it is to remove ice cream stains?

 **Katara:** Oh WAIT you don’t

 **Katara:** Because you have never done laundry in your entire life

 **Katara:** NEVER

 **Sokka:** Hey, I do laundry now

 **Katara:** That adds up because YOUR SOCKS STINK

 **Sokka:** Whoa whoa

 **Katara:** UGH SOKKA

 **Sokka:** Look, I’m sorry

 **Sokka:** That really was an accident

 **Sokka:** But the two of you sure did look cozyyy

 **Katara:** Spirits

 **Katara:** For the 8731139th time he was just showing me his boss’s social media

 **Katara:** OKAY?

 **Sokka:** Why are you screaming?

 **Katara:** Have you given me a reason not to?

 **Sokka:** I’m just saying there was a lot of giggling and heart eyes

 **Katara:** You know what?

 **Katara:** BYE

 **Sokka:** Wait wait wait

 **Sokka:** Let’s invite him to game night?

 **Sokka:** I need to redeem myself

 **Sokka:** Scratch that

 **Sokka:** I need a redemption arc

 **Katara:** No

 **Katara:** Absolutely not

 **Sokka:** I don’t need a redemption arc?

 **Katara:** No, I’m not inviting Zuko

 **Sokka:** Why not?

 **Katara:** Because

 **Katara:** I don’t know

 **Sokka:** Great, done. We are inviting him

 **Katara:** Look, I’m sure he has better things to do than spend weekdays with a bunch of college students

 **Sokka:** He is exactly 7 months older than me

 **Katara:** And, you know that how?

 **Sokka:** A man never divulges his secrets

 **Katara:** Just say that you stalked his social media and go

 **Sokka:** I will neither confirm nor deny that

 **Katara:**...

 **Katara:** Anyway, no.

 **Sokka:** Just ask him

 **Sokka:** Please

 **Sokka:** Pretty please

 **Katara:** Why are you doing this?

 **Sokka:** It’s nice to see you stop worrying about everyone and just have some fun

 **Sokka:** You looked like you were having fun today

 **Katara:** Yes, before you shoved us and ice cream stained my prettiest blue blouse

 **Sokka:** What can I say?

 **Sokka:** Mistakes maketh a man

 **Katara:** BYE

 **Sokka:** Just ask him please?

 **Katara:** Fine

 **Katara:** Whatever

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

one tablespoon of dishwashing liquid + two cups of cool water to remove ice cream stains

#you’ll thank me one day

—

[Yesterday 11:57 pm]

 **Suki:** So...?

[Today 12:05 am]

 **Katara:** What?

 **Suki:** How was your date?

 **Katara:** ...

 **Katara:** Sokka told you?

 **Suki:** Only because you didn’t

 **Katara:** There was nothing to “tell”

 **Suki:** Uh huh

 **Katara:** We were just hanging out

 **Suki:** Giggling and throwing heart eyes?

 **Katara:** I will kill Sokka

 **Suki:** To be fair, I wrung out the details from him

 **Katara:** Ew

 **Suki:** Gutter brain -_-

 **Suki:** I want deetz pls

 **Katara:** There are no deetz

 **Suki:** -_-

 **Suki:** I would ask your brother but he is snoring my ears off

 **Katara:** The two of you are together, and you spent all your time gossiping about me?

 **Katara:** ...

 **Suki:** And eating blubbered seal jerky <3

 **Katara:** Now you sound like Sokka

 **Katara:** Ew

 **Suki:** TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TODAY

 **Katara:** Nothing, okay?

 **Katara:** We just hung out like we used to

 **Katara:** It was nice to catch up again

 **Katara:** Also you should know, he did mention that he’s not dating Mai anymore

 **Suki:** Oh

 **Suki:** Damn

 **Suki:** So...?

 **Katara:** Nothing

 **Katara:** So, nothing

 **Katara:** Let’s not, please

 **Suki:** Katara

 **Katara:** Just. Not now.

 **Suki:** Fine

 **Katara:** I should go

 **Katara:** I have a few submissions lined up

 **Suki:** Okay, then

 **Suki:** See you tomorrow?

 **Katara:** Yes

 **Katara:** Tell Sokka I hate him

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

things that made me smile today:

1\. i met an old friend after ages today but not even for a moment did it feel like we hadn’t seen each other in so long

2\. we spent most of our time giggling and just ribbing each other and i felt strangely... calm? at peace?

3\. he remembered my very niche choice of ice cream toppings

4\. my brother made me personalized memes (i smiled for exactly one second but then i was reminded of That One Thing He Did To Spoil My Evening, and all my affections went buh-bye)

#it’s 3:00 and i’m emo #please feel free to reblog and add your list of happy smiley things #rainy day fund

  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from of-pink-auras:**

**thepaintedlady posted:**

things that made me smile today:

1\. i met an old friend after ages today but not even for a moment did it feel like we hadn’t seen each other in so long

2\. we spent most of our time giggling and just ribbing each other and i felt strangely... calm? at peace?

3\. he remembered my very niche choice of ice cream toppings

4\. my brother made me personalized memes (i smiled for exactly one second but then i was reminded of That One Thing He Did Today To Spoil My Evening, and all my affections went buh-bye)

**.**

**.**

**of-pink-auras:**

1\. A few more days till i take a vacation and meet my lovely muse!!

2\. One of my sisters called me today, and we ended up talking for almost three hours <3

3\. I think a friend of mine is in love!! He kept stuttering and flushing on a group video call, and it was adorable ahhh!!!

#DID I HEAR A TRIP WITH YOUR MUSE #AHHH THE PICTURES #I AM SO EXCITED #ALSO these are all so wholesome #<3 #rainy day fund

  
  


  
—

[Today 8:03 am]

 **Zuko:** Hi. I know you’re sleeping but I saw these on my morning run and thought you should see them.

 **Zuko:** [ducks.jpg]

[Today 2:12 pm]

 **Katara:** Aww they are adorable

 **Katara:** I just woke up

 **Katara:** Gotta love Saturdays

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from fiirelord:**

Tagged by @of-pink-auras, so here’s my lock screen.

[Screenshot]

Tagging @thepaintedlady (no pressure, though!)

#ooh this was fun #i swear your wallpaper looks familiar #i just can’t put my finger on it

**thepaintedlady**

tagged by @fiirelord, and voila!

[Screenshot]

Tagging @brighterthan-themoon (only if you want to)!

#my dumb ass forgot to put the screenshot in the last reblog #psa: sleep clogged brain cells aren’t tumblr friendly

—

[Today 2:45 pm]

 **Zuko:** Can’t really say good morning. So, good afternoon?

 **Zuko:** Hope you slept well.

 **Zuko:** I mean, you must have. Because there’s no reason for you not to, but yeah.

[Today 3:57 pm]

 **Katara:** Hi hi

 **Katara:** I’m supposed to meet Sokka and Suki and I’m running late

 **Zuko:** Damn

 **Katara:** Talk to you later?

 **Zuko:** Yes, definitely. Have fun!

 **Katara:** You too

 **Katara:** Don’t overwork and don’t be late to your uncle’s

 **Zuko:** Yes, ma’am.

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady**

my brother is wearing his girlfriend’s oversized hoodie. ugh, the disgusting romcom of it all.

#kidding #i am kidding #they are sweethearts #and i love them

  
  


—  
  


[Today 8:53 pm]

 **Sokka:** In summary

 **Sokka:** [Meme. Description— Katara disapproves “I like him.” Katara approves “I like talking to him because I feel like he gets me in a lot of ways, and we’re just really good friends.”]

 **Katara:** Can you please stop making memes?

 **Sokka:** Those were your exact words btw

 **Katara:** [Meme. Description— Sokka disapproves “Shutting up.” Sokka approves “Talking crap.”]

 **Sokka:** You can’t beat me at my own game

 **Katara:** Watch me

 **Sokka:** Did you ask Zuko?

 **Katara:** Oh shit

 **Sokka:** This is very irresponsible of you, young lady

 **Katara:** BYE

  
  


  
  


[Today 9:03 pm]

 **Katara:** Hey, I was wondering if you’re free Tuesday night? My friends and I get together once every month and play ridiculous games

 **Katara:** Mostly my brother draws and we try to make sense of his horrendous scrawling but yeah

 **Katara:** Anyway, I know you have a lot going on work-wise and I’ll completely understand if you can’t come

 **Katara:** For the record, I’d love it if you were there

 **Katara:** Everyone should see Sokka’s paintings once in their life

  
  


  
—

**thepaintedlady reblogged from sheesh_i_was_only_teasing:**

**0** **1** **:** Do you regret anything?

 **0** **2** **:** Are you insecure?

 **03** **:** Do you like someone?

 **04** **:** Have you ever stayed up 48 hours?

 **05** **:** Do you miss someone?

 **06** **:** How exactly are you feeling at the moment?

 **07** **:** Have you ever broken someone’s heart?

 **08** **:** Would it be hard to kiss the last person you kissed?

 **09** **:** Do you have a friend of the opposite sex who you can act your complete self around?

 **10** **:** Who was the last person of the opposite sex you talked to?

#please ask #and save me from myself

  
  


  
  


**_song_ asked:**

**07** **:** Have you ever broken someone’s heart?

**thepaintedlady replied:**

i have. it was obviously never the intention, but it did happen.

#infodump in the tags #my ex happens to be a very close friend of mine who i have known since we were kids #we started dating really young and it went on for a long time #i guess it felt right till it didn’t #i started to feel trapped and no longer like myself #idk it just got really bad and i started looking forward to being alone and away from him #anyway i broke up #he didn’t take it very well #and ladies and gentlemen that is how i ended up breaking someone’s heart #it’s not a pleasant experience #but gotta love yourself first so yeah #but we are good friends now so it’s not all bad #end infodump #oh look it’s oversharing hours again #phew this got long #_song_

  
  


  
  


**brighterthan-themoon asked:**

**06** **:** How exactly are you feeling at the moment?

**thepaintedlady replied:**

a little off tbh

#you know sometimes you get really used to talking to someone #just sharing silly details about your days #and then both of you have busy days and you don’t talk a lot #and it’s obviously alrught because you are busy and they are busy #*alright #but you still can’t help but miss them? #am i being weird? #anyway it is oversharing hours so there you go #brighterthan-themoon

**sheesh_i_was_only_teasing asked:**

**08** **:** Would it be hard to kiss the last person you kissed?

**thepaintedlady replied:**

EXTREMELY HARD

#i casually dated a guy a few months ago #kinda hot #but um, like... passionate about the wrong things #so no #just the thought of having to kiss him again— #no thank you very much #sheesh_i_was_only_teasing

  
  


  
—

[Today 12:13 am]

 **Zuko:** Kattaraa

 **Zuko:** So sorrry I didmt seee your mesdages

 **Zuko:** I was helpnig my unvle

 **Zuko:** Then he made me wacth a docymntryy

 **Zuko:** Love amnogst the drgpnns

 **Zuko:** It was sooooooo badddddd

 **Katara:** Wow

 **Katara:** And I thought I had seen everything

 **Katara:** Is your uncle with you?

 **Zuko:** I thnik?

 **Katara:** How much did you drink, Zuko?

 **Zuko:** Veryyy litttle

 **Katara:** Right

 **Zuko:** I feeel free

 **Zuko:** But I’m prboblly just drnuk

 **Katara:** Yeah, buddy

 **Zuko:** Oh

 **Zuko:** Shuold I sleepp

 **Katara:** Yes, Zuko. I think you should do that.

 **Zuko:** Okkay

[Today 12:49 am]

 **Zuko:** Kattaaaraaaa

 **Zuko:** I nevr told you this

 **Zuko:** You lookeed beeaytful yestrdayy

 **Zuko:** But you loook beaautful evry dayy

[Today 1:03 am]

 **Katara:** Um thanks?

 **Katara:** I hope you’re sleeping now

 **Katara:** We’ll have a lot to talk about in the morning xD

  
  


  
  


—

**of-pink-auras asked:**

**03** **:** Do you like someone?

**thepaintedlady replied:**

honestly? yes. i like someone a lot, and i have liked him for some time now. ~~i hate how juvenile this sounds~~ but i don’t think i’m ready to admit that out loud to anyone, let alone him.

#i’m really grateful i have this blog #because i get to vent and clear my head #and i get to sound out all these thoughts swirling within me #i can’t do this even with my best friend irl #it’s just too real #ANYWAY i love this site and i love everyone who is here #of-pink-auras

  
  


  
—

[Today 6:01 am]

 **Zuko:** AZULA

 **Zuko:** WHAT THE FUCK WAS THERE IN THE TEA LEAVES THAT YOU SENT UNCLE

 **Zuko:** I texted Katara and she probably thinks I’m an idiot now

 **Zuko:** My head still feels heavy

 **Zuko:** I feel like something ran over me

 **Zuko:** Oh fuck

 **Zuko:** Fuck

 **Zuko:** So, these are clearly not for you

 **Zuko:** I’m so sorry

 **Zuko:** Agni, I’m so sorry

 **Zuko:** Please forget that I ever sent these

 **Zuko:** I think there’s still some alcohol in my system

 **Zuko:** Okay, I’ll stop texting now

 **Zuko:** Bye

[Today 12:12 pm]

 **Katara:** HixD

 **Katara:** I’m sorry I can’t be your friend anymore, Sober Zuko

 **Katara:** Drunk Zuko is my new favorite person on this planet

 **Zuko:** Yeah, yeah. I get it. This is hilarious.

 **Katara:** Is it?

 **Zuko:** Don’t push it

 **Katara:** Lmao

 **Katara:** So, I don’t know if you saw the messages that I sent you yesterday but there’s a small thing at my brother’s place later this week

 **Katara:** I was wondering if you wanted to come?

 **Zuko:** Oh, yeah. I didn’t think you’d want me around anymore, that’s all.

 **Katara:** Are you kidding?

 **Katara:** Your coolness has officially skyrocketed, my friend

 **Zuko:** Sure, Katara

 **Zuko:** Um this sounds like a really close thing? I wouldn’t want to impose.

 **Katara:** =_=

 **Katara:** Do you have anything else to do on Tuesday?

 **Zuko:** No

 **Katara:** Do you hate me?

 **Zuko:** wHAT?

 **Zuko:** *What?

 **Zuko:** No

 **Zuko:** Of course not

 **Katara:** Do you want to hang out with me and meet my loser friends?

 **Zuko:** Yes and maybe?

 **Katara:** Very well

 **Katara:** I’ll text you the address in a bit


	6. around ba sing se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, fluffy-haired boys and memes recur.

[Today 6:23 am]

 **Zuko:** What exactly is the Tumblr etiquette?

 **Ty Lee:** Good morning, Zuko!

 **Ty Lee:** I’m not sure I understand your question :(

 **Zuko:** Your friend keeps tagging me everywhere and sending me asks. When does it stop?

 **Zuko:** She tagged me once, I tagged her back. Isn’t that supposed to be the end?

 **Ty Lee:** No!!!

 **Ty Lee:** Once you’re mutuals the tagging never stops <3

 **Ty Lee:** That’s what I love about this site <3

 **Zuko:** What in the world is wrong with everyone? Why would I want to share personal details with a stranger on the internet?!

 **Ty Lee:** Don’t look at it like that!

 **Ty Lee:** Look at it as a warm community of people you chanced upon because technology made it possible <3

 **Zuko:** Agni, I can’t get into this now.

 **Zuko:** Please tell me how I can make her stop?

 **Ty Lee:** You can’t

 **Ty Lee:** Unless you stop responding to her tags...?

 **Zuko:** What?

 **Zuko:** That’s rude. Why would I do that?

 **Ty Lee:** Exactly!!

 **Ty Lee:** Like I said, once you’re mutuals the tagging never stops <3

 **Zuko:** Great

 **Zuko:** Fantastic

 **Ty Lee:** <3<3

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady asked:**

Mutuals appreciation! When you receive this, send this to 10 blogs that never fail to make you smile <3

**fiirelord replied:**

Wow, that is extremely kind of you to say. Thank you!

P.S. I don’t think it’s a secret at this point but yours is my favorite blog, haha.

  
  


  
—

  
  


[Today 12:15 pm]

 **Katara:** Choose wisely

 **Katara:** Beer or champagne?

 **Zuko:** Um what is this for?

 **Katara:** Too many questions

 **Katara:** Now choose

 **Zuko:** ...okay

 **Zuko:** Here goes nothing

 **Zuko:** Beer

 **Katara:** Okay, done

 **Zuko:** What?

 **Katara:** Behold

 **Katara:** [Screenshot of Zuko’s contact saved with a beer emoji]

 **Zuko:** Katara

 **Katara:** :*

 **Zuko:** Hilarious

 **Katara:** I know I am

 **Zuko:** -_-

  
  


[Today 12:34 pm]

 **Zuko:** I’m giving up technology.

 **Azula:** You work at a tech firm.

 **Zuko:** Your point being?

 **Azula:** Daddy Dearest is still alive, and you still haven’t got your inheritance money.

 **Zuko:** ...

 **Azula:** Anyway, what’s on Zuzu-has-an-existential-crisis hours today?

 **Zuko:** Not funny.

 **Zuko:** And you know exactly what all of this is about.

 **Azula:** Agni, it’s that girl again.

 **Azula:** How mediocre.

 **Zuko:** She has a name.

 **Azula:** Irrelevant.

 **Azula:** Are you in love or something?

 **Zuko:** Excuse me?

 **Azula:** You are insufferable when you talk about her. Not to mention redder than Ty Lee's ridiculous heart-shaped cushions.

 **Zuko:** Ty Lee has heart shaped cushions?

 **Azula:** How do you not know? Mai bought them for her ages ago.

 **Zuko:** Oh.

 **Azula:** What?

 **Zuko:** Nothing. Only that doesn’t sound like the Mai I know, that’s all.

 **Zuko:** But I guess it’s different between girl friends.

 **Zuko:** Right?

 **Azula:** Oh, yes. Totally.

 **Zuko:** Right.

 **Azula:** Anyway, I think if you like that girl you should at least tell her.

 **Zuko:** Katara

 **Azula:** Irrelevant.

 **Azula:** Just tell her, Zuzu. Pining is so pathetic.

 **Zuko:**...

 **Azula:** You should also know that it was cactus juice.

 **Azula:** In the tea leaves.

 **Zuko:** Wait, what?

 **Zuko:** WHAT??

[Today 1:23 pm]

 **Zuko:** AZULA????

[Today 1:56 pm]

 **Azula:** Sorry, it’s my mongoose again.

 **Zuko:** No, it isn’t.

 **Azula:** In my defense, I read that cactus juice helps with blood sugar levels. And adding it to tea leaves helps.

 **Zuko:** Where??

 **Zuko:** Who the fuck would write that?

 **Azula:** Well, it’s not like much harm was done.

 **Azula:** Anyway, gotta go now, Zuzu. Bye.

 **Zuko:** AZULA

 **Azula:** :*

 **Zuko:** Please do not send me that emoji ever again.

 **Azula:** :*

  
  


—  
  


**From Zuko’s search history:**

cactus juice uses

cute ducks

  
  


—  
  


**From:** thesisters@sozinassoc.com

 **Subjec** **t:** Clarification Required

 **To:** zuko_102572@fncorp.com

Greetings of the day, sir.

Item number 34 on the list of requirements that Miss Azula has sent reads _dead earthworms/rodents/insects._ We hope you understand our hesitancy in contacting your beloved sister herself, and await a clarification from your end.

Warm regards,

The Sisters Li and Lo.

  
  


—

[Today 2:22 pm]

 **Zuko:** Hey man, can you cover for me for half an hour?

 **Chan Work:** Sure bruh

 **Chan Work:** Everything okay??

 **Zuko:** Yeah, just need some fresh air.

 **Chan Work:** No worries dude

 **Chan Work:** Chan The Man’s got you

 **Zuko:** Thanks, really appreciate it.

  
  


  
  


[Today 2:45 pm]

**Uncle added you to FAMILY...**

**Uncle:** Hello nephew and niece...

 **Uncle:** After struggling for a few days, the groupchat is finally ready...

 **Uncle:** I was wondering if a GIF could be used as the chat name...

 **Zuko:** No, Uncle.

 **Azula:** Did you like the tea, Uncle?

 **Uncle:** Yes...!! Very much...!!

 **Uncle:** I needed to unwind...

 **Uncle:** Your brother did too...

 **Azula:** Agni, at least someone agrees.

 **Azula:** Zuzu, take note.

 **Zuko:** Hold the fuck on.

 **Uncle:** Nephew... profanities do not suit a fine young gentleman like you...

 **Zuko:** DID THE TWO OF YOU PLAN THIS??

 **Azula:** Damn, it’s my mongoose again.

 **Zuko:** Uncle??

 **Zuko:** I can see you’re reading my messages.

 **Zuko:** UNCLE??

  
  


  
  


[Today 2:56 pm]

 **Zuko:** Do you mind if I take another 10 minutes?

 **Chan Work** : No problemo. Big C’s got your back.

 **Zuko:** :)

  
  


  
—

**fiirelord reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

**of-pink-auras:**

And so the countdown begins!! I am so excited to be meeting my muse this weekend, and cannot wait to get back into photography once again!! In the meantime, here’s a throwback to something I clicked the last time we met!! <3

[Picture of a black eyeliner]

  
  


  
—

[Today 5:23 pm]

 **Katara:** ZUKO

 **Katara:** HELP

 **Zuko:** Hi?

 **Katara:** I need to master memes

 **Zuko:** ...okay

 **Katara:** You think I’m crazy

 **Zuko:** No

 **Zuko:** Absolutely not.

 **Zuko:** How can I help you?

 **Katara:** I need the best meme material to shut up Sokka once and for all

 **Katara:** And I mean THE BEST

 **Katara:** The kind that’ll stop him from ever making stupid memes on me

 **Zuko:** Wow, he makes memes on you?

 **Katara:** YES

 **Katara:** And psst

 **Katara:** I do kind of enjoy them but he can never know that

 **Katara:** This is war now and only I can win

 **Zuko:** Okay, Katara.

 **Zuko:** I still don’t know where I come in though.

 **Katara:** I’m sending memes

 **Katara:** Designed by yours truly

 **Katara:** You need to tell me which ones make you laugh

 **Katara:** No offense but you’re kind of grumpy

 **Katara:** So if it makes you laugh, I’ll know it’s funny

 **Zuko:** Hey, I’m never grumpy around you.

 **Katara:** Zuko, you once told me “I’m never happy.”

 **Katara:** And then you scowled

 **Zuko:** That was before, okay?

 **Katara:** Before?

 **Zuko:** Well, yeah.

 **Zuko:** Anyway, fire away. Send me your memes.

 **Katara:** Right

 **Katara:** [Meme. Description— Katara lying awake in bed as her brain tells her, “You’re related to Sokka.”]

 **Katara:** [Meme. Description— Sokka viewing any reflective surface, and asking, “Is this a sign that I must stare at myself?”]

 **Zuko:** Damn, these are brutal.

 **Zuko:** You really do aim to maim.

 **Katara:** Thank you :”)

 **Zuko:** Okay, I have a dumb idea.

 **Katara:** All ears

 **Zuko:** Your brother’s kind of into tech?

 **Katara:** Kind of?

 **Katara:** That’d be an understatement

 **Katara:** What’s your plan, Clever Clogs?

 **Zuko:** Um hold on

[Today 6:12 pm]

 **Zuko:** THAT’S ROUGH BUDDY 1.2

IM IN YR LOOP LOOKING FOR BRAINCELLS

ERROR 404

IM OUTTA YR LOOP

VISIBLE “UR AN IDIOT”

KTHXBYE

 **Katara:** Wait, is this technobabble for Sokka is an idiot?

 **Zuko:** Um yeah

 **Zuko:** This seemed way funnier in my head.

 **Katara:** ZUKO THIS MAKES NO SENSE TO ME BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH

 **Katara:** DO YOU KNOW I’D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU RIGHT NOW??

 **Katara:** I mean anything you’d want me to do

 **Katara:** Fuck, this still sounds wrong

 **Katara:** You’re amazing

 **Katara:** THANK YOU

 **Zuko:** I try

 **Katara:** This really will shut Sokka up huh

 **Zuko:** I’m sure you’ll find another way even if this doesn’t.

 **Katara:** Lmao

 **Katara:** Also, I’ll see you tonight right?

 **Zuko:** Yes, of course.

 **Zuko:** Should I bring something?

 **Katara:** Killer memes if you can pls

 **Zuko:** Got it

  
  


—  
  


**fiirelord posted:**

“Destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out.”

#musings from my uncle

  
  


  
—

[Today 7:12 pm]

 **Azula:** Wait, did you get a leave sanctioned?

 **Zuko:** For what?

 **Azula:** For Ember Island, dumdum.

 **Zuko:** Obviously not. You think my boss will agree to that?

 **Zuko:** I’m going to come down with a stomach bug in four days time.

 **Azula:** That’s believable. You always were a weak sickly child.

 **Zuko:** ...

 **Zuko:** Also, please don’t send lists with items such as dead rodents to Li and Lo.

 **Zuko:** I spent twenty minutes on the phone explaining why you have a mongoose.

 **Azula:** Aww, I’m so sorry you had to go through that for me, Zuzu.

 **Zuko:** The sincerity is touching.

 **Azula:** :*

  
  


  
  


[Today 8:03 pm]

 **Katara:** Heads up

 **Katara:** Sokka starts clicking everyone’s pictures after he gets slightly buzzed

 **Zuko:** Um

 **Katara:** It’s for his meme folder

 **Katara:** Capturing expressions, he says

 **Zuko:** Wow

 **Katara:** Yeah

 **Katara:** So, you know, eyes sharp, soldier

 **Zuko:** Right

 **Zuko:** Thanks for the warning, I guess.

 **Katara:** Don’t worry

 **Katara:** I’ll text you if I think you’re under his radar

 **Zuko:** Um thanks. I’ll do the same?

 **Zuko:** Deal

[Today 8:32 pm]

 **Katara:** RED ALERT

[Today 8:33 pm]

 **Zuko:** ^^

[Today 9:01 pm]

 **Katara:** ^^^

  
  


  
  


[Today 9:33 pm]

**Katara added you to The Gaang**

**[unknown number]:** Zuko, buddy, the moment you wrote lolcode for me I knew this was going to be a bromance for the ages

 **Katara:** Ugh

 **Katara:** Suki please take away his phone

 **[unknown number]:** Done

 **Zuko:** Um thanks for tonight guys. It was really fun.

 **[unknown number]:** no offense but i was convinced your entire family is full of little shits ever since your pops didn’t pay us back

 **Katara:** TOPH

 **[unknown number]:** ffs sugar queen

 **[unknown number]:** i’m just saying sparky is nice

 **[unknown number]:** This is a Hotman Zuko Appreciation groupchat now <3

 **Zuko:** Um thanks guys

  
  


  
  


[Today 10:22 pm]

 **Katara:** I’m sorry my friends are such idiots

 **Katara:** Also, thanks for the ride <3

 **Katara:** Are you home?

 **Zuko:** Hey, no actually. There’s a blockade right outside my place and cars aren't moving.

 **Katara:** Oh shit. Is everything okay?

 **Zuko:** Yeah I think

 **Zuko:** From what I can make out, it’s a student protest.

 **Katara:** No shit

 **Katara:** Tui and La, is it Jet??

 **Katara:** Um floppy-haired and eyebrow-y and annoying but charming??

 **Zuko:** I know Jet.

 **Katara:** You do??

 **Zuko** **:** Yeah. I can’t tell if it’s him though.

 **Katara:** Oh

 **Zuko:** Yeah, so I met him on the flight when I was shifting here.

 **Zuko:** He showed me around Ba Sing Se

 **Katara:** Zuko

 **Katara:** You too?

 **Zuko:** What?

 **Katara:** I know how Jet shows people around Ba Sing Se

 **Zuko:** Oh

 **Zuko:** Um okay

 **Zuko:** What are the odds?

 **Katara:** AGAHDSKLAKDLKLI CAN’T STOP LAUGHING

 **Zuko:** Well, this is awkward.

 **Zuko:** Oh fuck. It really is Jet.

 **Katara:** Of course it is

 **Katara:** What’s he protesting against?

 **Zuko:** The Dai Li is brainwashing students...?

 **Katara:** Damn

 **Katara:** That sounds better than the last few campaigns he ran

 **Zuko:** Yeah, it really does.

 **Zuko:** I feel like I could get behind this campaign.

 **Katara:** Shh Zuko

 **Katara:** They’re watching us, remember?

 **Zuko:** I thought your Dai Li agent gave up on you.

 **Katara:** Lmao

 **Zuko:** Oh cars are moving bye

[Today 10:47 pm]

 **Katara:** Text when you reach home, okay?

[Today 10:50 pm]

 **Zuko:** Just did.

 **Katara:** Good

 **Katara:** I have something for you

 **Katara:** www.hostforfree.ek/users/katara/forzuko

 **Zuko:** What’s this?

 **Katara:** Open it

 **Zuko:** Um okay

  
  


—  
  


**From Zuko’s browser:**

[mongoose.jpg]

Ssup Zuko, it’s Mongz. Come here psst.

YOU MAY NOT LOVE ME BUT I DO <3<3

  
  


—

[Today 10:56 pm]

 **Zuko:** Katara

 **Katara:** *cackles*

 **Katara:** On another note, how do you code for fun??

 **Katara:** It took me ages to do this

 **Zuko:** You made the whole thing?

 **Katara:** With extensive searching of course

 **Katara:** I’m still surprised it works lol

[Today 11:02 pm]

 **Katara:** Zuko?

 **Zuko:** Sorry

 **Zuko:** I think I like the mongoose now

 **Katara:** I bet you do xD

  
  


—

**fiirelord reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

Sometimes I’m convinced love is in the smallest of all gestures.

—

**From Zuko’s search history:**

what if someone makes a weirdly specific application for you

what if someone makes you feel special

platonic vs romantic

platonic vs friendship


	7. knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, panic-typing and one-liners take center stage.

[Today 9:00 am]

 **Suki:** So, last night was fun ;)

 **Katara:** It’s entirely too early for you and your cryptic emojis

 **Suki:** Back in an hour then bb <3

 **Katara:** Go away

 **Katara:** Listen to Pakku or something

 **Suki:** Tick tock

 **Suki:** T-59

 **Katara:** Bye :)

—

**thepaintedlady posted:**

good morning to everyone but my advanced calculus professor

  
  


  
  


**anonymous asked:**

If you don’t mind answering, why do you hate your calculus professor so much?

**thepaintedlady replied:**

uh... i assume you haven’t been on this blog long enough to see me chronicle my adventures in advanced calculus this semester.

sigh.

where do i even begin?

the very beginning, perhaps.

so, my major has nothing to do with calculus — it’s as far away from the realm of calculus and math as possible (it’s political science btw) — and this asshole, on the very first day of class starts off by mispronouncing my name (it was on purpose if you ask me) _and_ tells me that he sees no point in teaching “someone like me”.

to which, of course, i asked what that meant. and you know what he said? i’m quoting him here, word for word— “it doesn’t make sense for a _girl_ from the field of arts to learn complex topics like integrals.”

and... do i need to go further?

well, while we’re at it i must also add that he has stopped calling me a _girl_ after that one time i sweetly told him i am a woman and not a _girl_.

in conclusion, he is a misogynist. an asshole. scum of the earth. definitely should not be allowed to exist. :))))

thank you for listening to me.

#nobody asked but when has that ever stopped me from oversharing amirite #ANYWAY i took up calculus because... #let’s say i had a point to prove #people i had to prove wrong #people who had been saying the same shit as my professor for quite some time #idk i get pretty riled up that way #everytime someone says i CAN’T do something #i just go #oh yeah? you sure, asshat? WACTH ME #*watch #i don’t even know why i’m ranting #k bye #it’s not even 3 at night and i can’t stop talking in the tags #what the fuck

  
  


  
—

[Today 9:45 am]

 **Suki:** T-15

 **Suki:** *throws confetti*

 **Katara:** Bye :)

[Today 9:55 am]

 **Suki:** T-5

[Today 10:00 am]

 **Suki:** Okay, bestie. Time to spill.

 **Katara:** I hate you

 **Suki:** The cafeteria

 **Suki:** Now

 **Suki:** I'm willing to bribe you with some chocochip ice cream too

 **Katara:** FINE

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

my best friend is a bully :”(

  
  


**brighterthan-themoon asked:**

this might not mean a lot coming from a random person on the internet but more power to you. i have been going through some stuff personally recently and reading your posts about how you stand up to condescending misogynists has given me so much strength. thank you for being so fierce and so powerful. you are a gem <3

**thepaintedlady replied:**

thank you. it does mean a lot.

i’m sorry that things have been difficult lately. whatever it is that you are going through, please know that you’re not alone.

if you ever want to talk or just rant, my DMs are always open. sending you lots of love and strength <3

  
  


  
—

[Today 11:34 am]

 **Sokka:** What do we call a crying sister?

 **Katara:** -_-

 **Suki:** I’m muting this group

 **Zuko:** What’s happening?

 **Sokka:** Zuko, my man

 **Sokka:** Tell me

 **Sokka:** What do we call a crying sister?

 **Katara:** Please don’t answer

 **Toph:** i know this one

 **Sokka:** YES

 **Aang:** I don’t O.o

 **Zuko:** Me... neither?

 **Toph:** a crisis

 **Zuko:** What?

 **Toph:** a cri-sis get it?

 **Toph:** this one’s 10/10

 **Katara:** This is the dumbest thing you have ever come up with, Sokka

 **Zuko:** I’m sending this to my sister.

 **Sokka:** Am I going to be Caldera-famous now?

 **Katara:** *barfs*

 **Toph:** hey sparky

 **Toph:** i hear your sister’s hot

 **Zuko:** Um

 **Katara:** TOPH

 **Aang:** I’m going to pull a Suki now

 **Aang:** Talk later guys!

 **Sokka:** Such babies

 **Toph:** lmao ikr

 **Toph:** so sparky?

 **Toph:** what’s your sister’s type?

 **Zuko:** Um I gotta go

 **Toph:** huh interesting

 **Katara:** Spirits

 **Toph:** relax mom

 **Katara:** TOPH

  
  


  
  


[Today 12:12 pm]

 **Katara:** Spirits, I am SO sorry

 **Katara:** They are all idiots

 **Katara:** Especially my brother

 **Katara:** And Toph can be a little... oh SPIRITS

 **Zuko:** Hey, it’s completely alright.

 **Zuko:** You have nothing to be sorry about.

 **Katara:** Do you hate me for introducing them to you?

 **Zuko:** I could nevr hate you

 **Zuko:** *never

 **Zuko:** And, I like your friends.

 **Zuko:** They are chaotic, yes. But the good kind.

 **Katara:** You’re just too nice

 **Katara:** :*

 **Katara:** aNYWAY how’s work?

 **Katara:** *Anyway

 **Zuko:** Well. Despite all odds, it’s somehow... better?

 **Zuko:** One more client meeting and this project ends.

 **Zuko:** This truly feels like a dream.

 **Katara:** Lol

 **Katara:** [mongoose.jpg]

 **Katara:** For good luck

 **Zuko:** I was wondering when the mongoose would show up.

 **Katara:** It’s all about the consistency

 **Zuko:** Indeed

  
  


  
—

  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

is it just me or do you guys sometimes freak out and type weird messages?

#dni if you haven't accidentally typed a KISSING EMOJI #not once but twice in the last 48 hours #also dni if you haven't panic-typed and interchanged capital letters with small letters #yES tHIS iS wHAT mY pANIC tYPING lOOKS lIKE #ugh bye

**thepaintedlady reblogged from of-pink-auras:**

I bought this for one of my best friends (the one who is better known as my muse!). So, she has the prettiest hair in the world and I love how she tries to pretend that she doesn’t care much for it but in reality she is always fussing over it. anyway I thought it was time that I spoil her a little!! <3

[Picture. Description— A number of hair accessories in black.]

#HELLOOOO?? #this is the cutest thing jsjdsjkjll #this is me talking from the spirit world #SCREAMS

  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from of-pink-auras:**

**aunt—wu posted:**

**the fool:** what journey have you recently started?

 **the magician:** do you feel that you have the right tools and resources in your life to achieve your goals?

 **the high priestess:** do you pay more attention to your heart or your mind?

 **the empress:** do you love yourself?

 **the emperor:** do you believe you have control over your life?

 **the hierophant:** what traditions or rituals or mantras have you created for yourself?

 **the lovers:** do you feel alone? are you waiting for perfect harmony in your life?

 **the chariot:** what forces are pulling you in opposite directions?

 **the hermit:** how do you get in touch with your emotions?

 **s** **trength:** in what ways are you strongest?

 **wheel of fortune:** do you feel like you are a victim of fate?

 **j** **ustice:** do you believe in karma, or that hard work manifests as success?

 **the hanged man:** are you truly open-minded?

 **d** **eath:** have you had to bury another version of yourself? what came out of it?

 **t** **emperance:** have you found a comfortable balance in your life?

 **the devil:** do you have everything you want? why do you want it?

 **the tower:** what was the last reason you really cried?

 **the star:** are you an optimist? why or why not?

 **the moon:** what are you hiding from yourself or from others?

 **the sun:** what makes you happiest?

 **j** **udgment:** are you sure that you want your life to head in the direction that it is?

 **the world:** are you satisfied? do you love life or do you just tolerate it?

#ohh this is fun #please ask #(i totally don’t have work that has to be done)

  
  


  
  


**anonymous asked:**

high priestess?

**thepaintedlady answered:**

**high priestess:** do you pay more attention to your heart or your mind?

heart, always.

#it’s kind of a natural instinct #sometimes i worry i’m far too much heart than i need to be #but i wouldn’t be who i am if it was not for my heart #so yeah #anonymous

  
  


—

[Today 2:14 pm]

 **Sokka:** Why do plants hate math?

 **Katara:** Go away

 **Zuko:** Because it gives them square roots?

 **Sokka:** YES YOU GET IT

 **Toph:** 2.5/10

 **Sokka:** Nooo

 **Sokka:** This deserves a higher score

 **Sokka:** This is Zuko and me right now

 **Sokka:** [Picture. Description— Connected Brains Meme with the title: Bromance <3<3]

 **Katara:** I’m muting this group

 **Sokka:** Okay baby sister

 **Sokka:** <3<3

 **Toph:** free reign lmao

  
  


  
—

**thepaintedlady reblogged from fiirelord:**

**thepaintedlady posted:**

is it just me or do you guys sometimes freak out and type weird messages?

**fiirelord reblogged:**

#also dni if you haven't panic-typed and interchanged capital letters with small letters #yES tHIS iS wHAT mY pANIC tYPING lOOKS lIKE

My panic-typing yields nO and wHAT on a regular basis.

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

wELCOME tO tHE cLUB fRIEND

  
  


—  
  


[Today 6:23 pm]

 **Zuko:** In a meeting that lasted 2 hours, my client said “my cabbages” 98 times.

 **Katara:** And you... counted?

 **Zuko:** Yes

 **Katara:** Damn

 **Katara:** Not the best 2 hours you have had, I’m guessing?

 **Zuko:** Far from it.

 **Katara:** I’m sorry

 **Katara:** [GIF. Description— A chick with a speech bubble that says, “You got this.”]

 **Katara:** It’s not a duck but it’s still cute?

 **Zuko:** It’s adorable.

 **Zuko:** Chan just asked me why I’m smiling like an “idiot”

 **Katara:** Chan The Man?

 **Zuko:** The One and The Only.

 **Katara:** Such great company

 **Katara:** I’m jealous

 **Zuko:** As you should be

 **Katara:** xD

  
  


  
—

  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from fiirelord:**

**thepaintedlady posted:**

is it just me or do you guys sometimes freak out and type weird messages?

**fiirelord reblogged:**

#also dni if you haven't panic-typed and interchanged capital letters with small letters #yES tHIS iS wHAT mY pANIC tYPING lOOKS lIKE

My panic-typing yields nO and wHAT on a regular basis.

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

wELCOME tO tHE cLUB fRIEND

**fiirelord reblogged:**

I also eat up letters while panic-typing. See: never becomes nevr.

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

are you me because this is eerily familiar?

  
  


  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

yes yes i am getting to the tarot asks

#for someone who begs for questions to be asked #i sure take a lot of time to reply

  
  


  
—

  
  


[Today 8:45 pm]

 **Sokka:** So, I was talking to Suki

 **Sokka:** And you know how a true artist draws inspiration from all corners of life?

 **Sokka:** [Meme. Description— Katara and Zuko in the Epic Handshake Meme shaking on Jet.]

[Today 9:01 pm]

 **Katara:** I WILL KILL YOU SOKKA

 **Sokka:** Pls appreciate the art <3

 **Katara:** GO AWAY

  
  


  
  


[Today 9:23 pm]

 **Katara:** Hi, do you have a minute?

[Today 9:45 pm]

 **Zuko:** Of course

 **Zuko:** Everything okay?

 **Katara:** Yes

 **Katara:** Peachy

 **Katara:** Dandy

 **Zuko:** Katara?

 **Katara:** I need your help

 **Zuko:** Of course.

 **Zuko:** What is it?

 **Katara:** It’s nothing serious. In fact, it’s kind of stupid

 **Zuko:** That makes it all the more fun?

 **Zuko:** Agni, Li and Lo are calling me again.

 **Zuko:** For the ninth time in two days.

 **Zuko:** Ninth time in 48 hours.

 **Katara:** Someday I’ll ask you to explain why you keep a count of everything

 **Zuko:** You raise a good point.

 **Katara:** Don’t I always?

 **Katara:** Anyway, talk to them. Shoo

 **Zuko:** Are you sure?

 **Zuko:** I can always call them later.

 **Katara:** I’m sure

 **Katara:** Besides, this way I’ll get to know what Azula has sent in a list this time

 **Zuko:** Fair enough. 5 minutes, okay?

 **Katara:** Yep

[Today 9:56 pm]

 **Zuko:** Sometimes I’m convinced the three of them are doing this on purpose

 **Zuko:** Who needs throwing knives on a vacation?

 **Katara:** The three of them?

 **Zuko:** Yes

 **Zuko:** Azula, Mai and Ty Lee

 **Katara:** Oh

 **Katara:** I thought this trip was only you and Azula?

 **Zuko:** Oh no. That never happens.

 **Zuko:** They’re all really close. A strange little unit of sorts.

 **Katara:** Right

 **Katara:** Yeah, that makes sense

 **Zuko:** Does it?

 **Katara:** I gotta go

 **Katara:** Something just came up

 **Zuko:** Oh

 **Zuko:** Nothing serious, right?

 **K** **atara:** No no. Don’t worry about it.

 **Zuko:** Right. Talk to you later?

 **Katara:** Sure

  
  


  
  


[Yesterday 10:15 pm]

 **Suki:** Bbz

 **Suki:** Ssup

[Yesterday 11:25 pm]

 **Suki:** I’m calling in 5

 **Suki:** I’ve got some red hot gossip ;)

[Yesterday 11:43 pm]

 **Suki:** I tried calling but your phone’s switched off

 **Suki:** Is everything okay?

 **Suki:** Call me when you get these

[Today 1:56 am]

 **Katara:** Hey, Suki. I had no idea my phone had discharged.

 **Katara:** Everything’s fine though! :*

 **Katara:** It’s pretty late. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?

  
  


  
—

**fiirelord asked:**

I don’t think this is how it works but whichever question you want to answer the most from the tarot asks, please?

**thepaintedlady replied:**

i can’t tell you how much i appreciate this.

something shitty happened a few hours ago and i haven't been able to do anything since that. i really needed this. thank you so very, very much. this truly means the world to me.

(i'm choosing a loaded ask, i know, but i need to get this off my chest.)

 **the moon:** what are you keeping buried within yourself?

i just... feel like an idiot. i let the same thing happen all over again. i promised myself i wouldn’t. i told myself i wouldn’t read into anything and not have any expectations like last time but i ended up doing _exactly_ that somehow.

i am so stupid. i can’t even _believe_ how stupid i am.

i mean, what was i thinking? did i think things would suddenly be different this time?

lmao i sound like a rambling idiot. but i do feel slightly better?

thank you for letting me vent.


	8. favorite mutuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Ty Lee finds signs from the universe.

**of-pink-auras posted:**

The skies are clear, the ocean is bluer, and my aura is sparkling!!! Ember Island, here I come!!! <3

[beach.jpg]

  
  


—  
  


[Today 7:16 am]

 **Ty Lee:** Guys!!!

 **Ty Lee:** You will not believe me when I say this but Ember Island is prettier than it was ever before!!

[Today 8:03 am]

 **Ty Lee:** When do you all land??

 **Azula:** 10.15

 **Zuko:** 9-45

 **Mai:** 10:30

 **Ty Lee:** I am SO EXCITED!!!

 **Ty Lee:** In the meantime, I’m going to look for the perfect photography spot!!

 **Azula:** Agni, here we go again.

  
  


—  
  


**of-pink-auras reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

**of-pink-auras posted:**

The skies are clear, the ocean is bluer, and my aura is sparkling!!! Ember Island, here I come!!! <3

[beach.jpg]

**thepaintedlady posted:**

AM I ABOUT TO BE INDULGED IN THE GREATEST PHOTOGRAPHY OF ALL TIME NOW????

**of-pink-auras posted:**

Thank you for being my #1 supporter! ILY <3

#also i just read your tags and i’m so sorry you have been having a tough few days #i’m sure things are going to be alright eventually #you are the best and you deserve the world #i love you so so much #and you know my DMs are always open for you #thepaintedlady

  
  


—  
  


[Today 8:19 am]

 **Ty Lee:** Oh, Azula? Is everything okay with your mongoose?

 **Azula:** Yeah. I think he’s a little scared of flying though.

 **Zuko:** Hold the fuck on.

 **Zuko:** Are you flying WITH it?!

 **Zuko:** It is WITH you??!

 **Azula:** Of course it is. What are you even saying?

 **Zuko:** It’s WITH you??!!!

 **Azula:** Zuzu, you astound me with how bad you can be with words.

 **Azula:** The same incomprehensible question asked in three different ways.

 **Azula:** Brilliant, brother.

 **Ty Lee:** I think what Zuko means to say is aren’t there special cabins for pets?

 **Ty Lee:** Right, Zuko?

 **Zuko:** Yes

 **Zuko:** Thank you.

 **Azula:** This is an emotional support mongoose.

 **Azula:** It’s not a pet.

 **Azula:** Don’t talk like a peasant for Agni’s sake.

 **Mai:** your brother looks like shit

 **Zuko:** Excuse me?

 **Mai:** you look like shit

 **Zuko:** And you know this how?

 **Mai:** your 3 o’clock

 **Mai:** please don’t try and come and talk to me

 **Mai:** there’s a reason why i’m taking a different flight

 **Zuko:** Yeah, okay.

 **Mai:** cool

 **Zuko:** I wasn’t planning on it, by the way.

 **Mai:** k

 **Ty Lee:** The next two days are supposed to be about good vibes and wholesome feels

 **Ty Lee:** Right, guys??

 **Zuko:** Sure

 **Azula:** The question is, why do you look like shit, Zuzu?

 **Azula:** Everything okay in peasant paradise?

  
  


  
  


[Today 8:43 am]

 **Mai:** it took me 5 minutes to find this group

 **Mai:** who changed the name?

 **Azula:** Who do you think?

 **Mai:** anyway

 **Mai:** i really think something’s wrong with your brother

 **Azula:** Why?

 **Mai:** he looked like someone was repeatedly stabbing him in the gut when you mentioned that girl

 **Azula:** Katara?

 **Mai:** ya

 **Ty Lee:** Maybe they fought

 **Ty Lee:** A lovers’ tiff :(

 **Azula:** But why?

 **Azula:** He is disgustingly in love with her.

 **Azula:** Sorry, Mai. You probably don’t want to hear this.

 **Mai:** no it’s okay

 **Azula:** Really?

 **Azula:** Repressed emotions are like blades killing us from the inside

 **Azula:** ^^ My therapist said this.

 **Mai:** i don’t have repressed emotions

 **Mai:** or whatever

 **Mai:** not about your brother anyway

 **Mai:** he pulled the final dick move

 **Mai:** but i’m not going to pretend that i didn’t see it coming

 **Ty Lee:** I’m so sorry, Mai.

 **Mai:** you don’t have to be

 **Mai:** we’re better off this way

 **Mai:** but thanks

 **Ty Lee:** Always <3

  
  


—

**of-pink-auras posted:**

Found the perfect photography spot!!

[beach.jpg]

  
  


—  
  


[Today 1:02 pm]

 **Mai:** hey

 **Ty Lee:** Hi, Mai!!

 **Mai:** do you want to get out of here?

 **Mai:** i know i said i’m okay with zuko being here

 **Mai:** and i am

 **Mai:** but i don’t really want to be around him rn

 **Mai:** does that make sense?

 **Ty Lee:** Of course!

 **Ty Lee:** I completely understand.

 **Ty Lee:** Where do you want to go?

 **Mai:** idk

 **Mai:** do you want to go to the beach?

 **Mai:** the photography spot you found?

 **Mai:** i can dress up and you could work on your portfolio?

 **Ty Lee:** YES!!!

 **Ty Lee:** I’D LOVE TO <3 <3

 **Mai:** great

 **Ty Lee:** Before that,I have something for you.

 **Mai:** oh?

 **Mai:** i have something for you too

 **Ty Lee:** Really??

 **Mai:** ya

 **Ty Lee:** Can I come to your room???

 **Mai:** open your door

 **Mai:** i’m here

  
  


—  
  


**of-pink-auras posted:**

I got a little something ^.^

[Picture. Description— Cosmetics in different shades of pink.]

#this is so funny aaahhh #every single time we end up getting each other the same kind of gifts #last year we bought cushions for each other #she bought me heart shaped cushions #and i bought her these jet black cushions with mini knives printed on them #and then the year before that we ended up buying each other tickets to the same play #i can’t stop squealing about this!!!

  
  


  
**of-pink-auras reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

**thepaintedlady posted:**

hey @of-pink-auras what’s the secret to your soulmate recipe?

**of-pink-auras posted:**

Hehe

  
  


—  
  


[Today 5:56 pm]

 **Azula:** Where did the two of you go?

 **Azula:** Zuzu has run away to his room because he is scared of my mongoose.

 **Mai:** we’re at the beach

 **Mai:** will be back in an hour

 **Ty Lee:** Yes, I am just finishing taking a few shots of Mai

 **Ty Lee:** The sunlight is glorious <3

 **Azula:** Very well, then.

 **Azula:** Also, I spoke to Zuzu about his girlfriend.

 **Azula:** According to him, she hasn’t been talking to him “properly” over the last few days.

 **Azula:** Agni knows what “properly” means.

 **Ty Lee:** Has she stopped replying to his texts?

 **Azula:** No, not really.

 **Azula:** Zuzu says she has been colder.

 **Azula:** Again, I have no idea what that is supposed to mean.

 **Mai:** knowing your brother he probably said something stupid to piss her off

 **Azula:** Yeah, he thinks he has upset her somehow.

 **Ty Lee:** He should just talk to her

 **Azula:** Well, Zuzu needs his own time to mope and sulk and be a drama queen before he can do what needs to be done.

 **Ty Lee:** I feel really bad for him.

 **Mai:** me too

—

**of-pink-auras reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

**thepaintedlady posted:**

okay, so i have decided it’s time for a revamp on my life. what should i start with? url change or display picture change?

**of-pink-auras posted:**

Can I suggest a display picture change?

[waves.jpg]

#i hope you like this #you remind me of the waves so i clicked this for you #<3

  
  


—  
  


[Today 6:34 pm]

 **Ty Lee:** Let’s go out for dinner together??

 **Mai:** ok

 **Azula:** Yes, please.

 **Azula:** I can't stay in this house anymore.

 **Zuko:** You guys go ahead. I’m not in the mood.

  
  


  
  


[Today 7:12 pm]

 **Ty Lee:** Hey, Zuko!

 **Ty Lee:** What’s up?

 **Zuko:** Hi

 **Zuko:** Nothing much.

 **Zuko:** I’m just a little tired.

 **Ty Lee:** Everything okay?

 **Zuko:** Yeah

 **Ty Lee:** You know you can talk to me about anything, right?

 **Zuko:** I know

 **Zuko:** Thanks

 **Zuko:** But things are okay.

 **Ty Lee:** I’m really good at giving relationship advice, you know.

 **Ty Lee:** My friends at Kyoshi always come to me whenever they need help.

 **Zuko:** Um okay

 **Zuko:** That’s nice to know.

 **Ty Lee:** I get the occasional Tumblr ask about relationships too.

 **Ty Lee:** I've had anons tell me how helpful my advice was.

 **Zuko:** That’s great, Ty Lee.

 **Ty Lee:** I am really reliable.

 **Zuko:** I know what you're doing and I don't want to talk about it.

 **Ty Lee:** That’s okay! But in case you want to...

 **Zuko:** I really thought things were finally falling into place and now it’s come to this again.

 **Zuko:** I know what comes next after this kind of strained conversation.

 **Zuko:** It happened last time. It'll happen again. We'll just stop talking and that'll be it.

 **Ty Lee:** Oh, Zuko.

 **Zuko:** I don't even know what I did wrong.

 **Ty Lee:** Hey, I’m sure whatever this is it can be fixed.

 **Ty Lee:** From what you told us, she really likes you, okay?

 **Zuko:** Yeah, I’m not so sure.

 **Ty Lee:** You’d be surprised to know how many relationships crumble because of poor communication.

 **Ty Lee:** Maybe that’s what this is.

 **Zuko:** I don’t know, Ty Lee.

 **Zuko:** Katara has never shied away from telling me what’s on her mind.

 **Ty Lee:** Look, Zuko. There’s no point guessing what’s gone wrong.

 **Ty Lee:** You should just ask her

 **Zuko:** I can’t do that

 **Ty Lee:** Why not?

 **Zuko:** I just can’t

 **Ty Lee:** Zuko

 **Zuko:** I need some time, okay?

 **Zuko:** Thanks for checking in on me.

 **Ty Lee:** You never have to thank me <3

 **Ty Lee:** Btw we are going to the new restaurant that’s opened near the beach.

 **Ty Lee:** Are you in the mood for some komodo chicken?

 **Zuko:** You don’t have to. There are leftovers from lunch.

 **Ty Lee:** Okay, I’ll get it packed for you.

 **Zuko:** Thanks, Ty Lee.

  
  


—  
  


**of-pink-auras reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

**thepaintedlady posted:**

okay, so i have decided it’s time for a revamp on my life. what should i start with? url change or display picture change?

**of-pink-auras posted:**

Can I suggest a display picture change?

[waves.jpg]

**thepaintedlady posted:**

i don’t even know what to say. you always swoop in on my bad days and make them so much better. thank you so much. for everything. i don’t know what i’d do without you <3

**of-pink-auras posted:**

I'm just glad that this could help you on a tough day <3

  
  


—  
  


[Today 10:23 pm]

 **thepaintedlady:** hey, it’s been a while since we talked but i just wanted to say thanks again

 **thepaintedlady:** the last few days have been the worst and you have no idea how much better you made me feel

 **of-pink-auras:** Hey, you know you don’t have to thank me ever.

 **of-pink-auras:** I’m really sorry things have been tough for you. But I’m sure they’ll get better very soon!

 **of-pink-auras:** And I’m always here to listen if you ever want to talk or rant.

 **thepaintedlady:** you’re the best <3

 **thepaintedlady:** i feel so stupid to be affected by something as regular as this. i don’t even have time for boy drama haha, what am i even doing moping around like an idiot?

 **of-pink-auras:** Well, you can’t ever help how you feel.

 **thepaintedlady:** i know, right? it sucks

 **of-pink-auras:** Haha, I know

 **of-pink-auras:** I have to admit that I went through your blog and if I’m not wrong this is the same person you thought could have been more than a friend?

 **thepaintedlady:** lol yes

 **thepaintedlady:** is it that obvious?

 **of-pink-auras:** Only if someone has a good eye

 **thepaintedlady:** well yeah, funnily he texted me the day after i made that first post

 **thepaintedlady:** and then we got talking and i thought things were going great till he said he’s going on a vacation with his ex

 **thepaintedlady:** and the strangest bit is that he just said it so... normally? like it was no big deal that he was going to spend days on end at a beach with his ex??

 **of-pink-auras:** Oh

 **of-pink-auras:** I’m so sorry

 **thepaintedlady:** it’s alright

 **thepaintedlady:** i’m okay

 **thepaintedlady:** i will be okay

 **of-pink-auras:** It’s his loss, you know.

 **of-pink-auras:** You are the kindest, fiercest, most badass person I know.

 **thepaintedlady:** you’re too nice

 **of-pink-auras:** It’s only the truth.

 **thepaintedlady:** thank you <3

 **of-pink-auras:** <3 <3

  
  


—  
  


**of-pink-auras posted:**

“It’s darkest before the dawn.”

#for two of my favorite mutuals #it will get better <3

  
  


—

[Today 12:09 am]

 **Zuko:** Did you have to make that post on Tumblr?!

 **Zuko:** Your friend is messaging me now.

 **Zuko:** I really don’t feel like talking to anyone.

 **Ty Lee:** What?

 **Zuko:** Your friend

 **Zuko:** thepaintedlady

 **Ty Lee:** But I never tagged you.

 **Zuko:** How many times have you called us your favorite mutuals before?? -_-

 **Ty Lee:** Oh, no.

 **Zuko:** Yes

 **Ty Lee:** I'm so sorry. I never thought of this.

 **Zuko:** I don’t want to talk to her.

 **Zuko:** I don’t want to talk to anyone.

 **Ty Lee:** But can I tell you something?

 **Ty Lee:** She has been going through some of the same things as you actually.

 **Zuko:** What?

 **Ty Lee:** Yes. I spoke to her.

 **Ty Lee:** HOLD ON

 **Ty Lee:** This must be the universe’s sign, Zuko!!

 **Zuko:** What? -_-

 **Ty Lee:** It’s difficult to confide in people you know but strangers? That’s a lot simpler

 **Ty Lee:** Maybe this is the universe hinting you should talk to her!!!

 **Zuko:** Sure, why not?

 **Ty Lee:** Look, isn't it her post that made you talk to Katara in the first place?

 **Zuko:** Yeah, so?

 **Ty Lee:** So. SIGNS!!!!

 **Zuko:** You don’t make sense at all.

 **Ty Lee:** BUT I DO!!!

 **Ty Lee:** Trust me, Zuko. Some auras attract each other. There's nothing you can do about it.

 **Zuko:** Yeah, okay.

 **Ty Lee:** So...?

 **Zuko:** So, I’m going to sleep now.

 **Ty Lee:** At least think about it?

 **Zuko:** Maybe

 **Ty Lee:** YES!!!!


	9. our person™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katara makes a ~~new~~ friend.

[Thursday 11:12 am]

 **Zuko:** I think you were right. I do have a counting problem.

 **Zuko:** I just counted how many times Chan said bruh in a minute.

 **Zuko:** 23, just by the way.

[Thursday 4:35 pm]

 **Katara:** Lol

[Thursday 11:34 pm]

 **Katara:** Your flight’s in the morning?

 **Zuko:** Hi

 **Zuko:** yES

 **Zuko:** *Yes

 **Katara:** Travel safe! Let me know once you land

 **Zuko:** I will. Thanks, Katara.

 **Katara:** :)

[Friday 10:12 am]

 **Zuko:** Hi. I just landed.

 **Katara:** Great!

 **Katara:** Have fun!

 **Zuko:** Believe me, I’d rather be back home than anywhere near my sister’s mongoose.

 **Katara:** Haha. I’m sure it won’t be that bad

 **Zuko:** I’m not.

 **Katara:** I gotta go now

 **Zuko:** Oh

 **Zuko:** Okay

 **Zuko:** Talk later?

 **Katara:** Sure :)

  
  


  
  


[Today 1:07 pm]

 **Suki:** Pakku

 **Suki:** Is

 **Suki:** Watching

 **Suki:** You

 **Suki:** Quit

 **Suki:** Staring

 **Suki:** At

 **Suki:** Your

 **Suki:** Phone

 **Katara:** Oh

 **Katara:** Thanks, Suki

[Today 1:53 pm]

 **Suki:** Okay, I haven’t said anything yet but you and I are going to have a long, proper conversation after class

 **Katara:** About what?

 **Suki:** You know what

 **Katara:** Uh... no?

 **Suki:** I have lost count of the number of times I have caught you re-reading your old messages

 **Katara:** What?

 **Katara:** I do nothing of that sort

 **Suki:** At least tell me what he has done to piss you off?

 **Katara:** Who?

 **Suki:** Katara

 **Suki:** There’s pretending to be oblivious and then there’s acting downright stupid

 **Katara:** Do we have to talk about this?

 **Suki:** It’s been three days

 **Suki:** I’m worried

 **Katara:** I’m sorry. You don’t have to be worried

 **Katara:** It’s no big deal

 **Katara:** In fact, it’s really stupid and really unimportant

 **Suki:** Does it have something to do with his ex?

—

**thepaintedlady posted:**

i hate how inactive i have been the last few days but i have done what must be done when confronted with shitty life situations and i am ready to take it all in my stride and quit moping

#anyway in case you are wondering what it is that must be done #when life is a pain in the ass #it’s called a little bit of cathartic crying #it helps okay? #and follow it up with chocochip ice cream with your best friend #and you are good to go

  
  


—  
  


[Today 3:24 pm]

 **Sokka:** Why didn’t the koala bear get the job?

 **Toph:** 9/10

 **Aang:** How do you understand everything Sokka says? 

**Toph:** idk twinkles

 **Suki:** Because they share one (1) braincell

 **Toph:** pls

 **Toph:** ALL of us share one (1) braincell

 **Aang:** Not Katara 

**Aang:** And I mean that in the best way

 **Toph** **:** we know

 **Sokka:** Zuko and I share one (1) braincell though

 **Sokka:** The lolcode memes

 **Sokka:** Nothing gets better than that

 **Toph:** the nerd jargon you mean?

 **Sokka:** I’m offended

 **Toph:** i am offensive

 **Sokka:** Where is Zuko when I need him?

 **Suki:** Babe, how does your one liner end?

 **Sokka:** OH YES

 **Sokka:** Please don’t distract me from my one (1) liners ever again

 **Aang:** Wait

 **Aang:** I think I get this!

 **Aang:** Is it because the koala wasn’t koala-fied?

 **Toph:** ding ding

 **Toph:** twinkles 1 snoozles 0

 **Sokka:** Excuse you?

 **Sokka:** My cumulative score is probably around 1618 now

 **Toph:** nerd

  
  


[Today 4:13 pm]

 **Katara:** I know what you did back there

 **Katara:** Thank you

 **Suki:** At some point, you’re going to have to tell your brother

 **Suki:** And everyone else, I think?

 **Suki:** If not the entire details then at least the fact that the two of you aren’t exactly talking anymore?

 **Katara:** Yeah, I know but I don’t really want to?

 **Katara:** I don’t remember the last time I saw Sokka geeking out with someone like this

 **Katara:** And it is kind of adorable to see their budding bromance

 **Katara:** I guess I just don’t want to be the reason to ruin it all

 **Suki:** Katara, that makes zero sense

 **Suki:** You won’t be ruining anything wtf

 **Katara:** No, you see, I introduced him to you guys

 **Katara:** And you know what, if I’m being really honest, it’s not his fault that I feel this way

 **Katara:** Lmao we really were just friends

 **Katara:** And it’s completely on me that I assumed this was leading to something more lol

 **Suki:** I still think you should talk to him

 **Suki:** Don’t take this the wrong way but him just casually saying he was going on vacation with his ex sounds a little off to me

 **Katara:** Please, Suki

 **Katara:** Let’s not

 **Suki:** Okay

 **Suki:** Whatever you want

 **Katara:** Thank you <3

 **Suki:** You thank me one more time and I promise I’ll maim you

 **Katara:** I can totally see why Sokka likes you

 **Suki:** -_-

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

to the ever-amazing spot of sunshine and happiness @of-pink-auras, i love you and the display picture you clicked for me <3

#okay but how do you do it?? #i mean i understand shit about photography #but i know i would kill to have your talent #the colors #the beauty #the EVERYTHING #please know i am IN LOVE witj you and your work #*with #typos sneaking in which means it’s time to stop typing in thetags #*the tags #ok bye #pls stan of-pink-auras for ckear skin #*clear skin #dammit

  
  


  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

sometimes i’m grateful a few people i know irl aren’t very active on social media because if they were i’d probably spend the entire day checking their accounts to see what they have been upto lmao

#i swear i’m not a stalker or anything #you know when you kinda stp talking to someone all you can think about is them #*stop #FOR TUI AND LA’S SAKE CAN I TYPE PROPRLY #okay i give up #it’s just one of those days you know #when i simply can’t type #ANYWAY #so i’m not creepy or anything #(which is probably what all creeps say fuck) #it’s just the jarring disorientimg feeling of losing touch witj someone #and then wanting to know what they have been doing #i can’t be the only one right? #lmao i sure hope not #becaude that would be weird af #SPIRITS WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE TYPOS

  
  


  
—

[Today 7:09 pm]

 **Katara:** Hey, random question

 **Katara:** Let’s say there’s this person I kind of know via my internet life

 **Suki:** Secret Internet Life (TM)?

 **Katara:** Um yeah

 **Katara:** And I know they have been going through a bit of a rough patch

 **Katara:** So I reach out and message them

 **Katara:** Is that too much?

 **Suki:** You know this person?

 **Katara:** We’ve kind of interacted before

 **Suki:** How do you “kind of” interact?

 **Katara:** Umm

 **Katara:** Spirits, that hellsite is so difficult to explain to someone who doesn’t use it

 **Katara:** Let’s just say we have talked but not privately

 **Suki:** So, like through comments?

 **Katara:** Something like that

 **Suki:** Um okay

 **Suki:** I don’t think it’s too much

 **Suki:** I guess

 **Katara:** Huh

 **Katara:** Thanks

 **Suki:** Have you been left on read?

 **Katara:** ...i’m not sure?

 **Katara:** He has been liking my posts -_-

 **Suki:** When did you text?

 **Katara:** Last night

 **Suki:** Yikes

 **Katara:** Yeah, I know

  
  


—  
  


**From Katara’s search history:**

why is he liking my posts but not texting me

—

**thepaintedlady reblogged from brighterthan-themoon:**

star- I like you

heart - I love you

eyes - I’m interested in you

sparkle - I’m aesthetically attracted to you

game - I have the same interests as you

alien - You’re so different to me

color - I like your art

pencil - I like the text posts you make

box - I like the posts you reblog

bomb- You’re a superstar

ladybug - You’re pretty desperate for attention, aren’t you?

snail - You need to slow down

stop - You need to stop

#yes i’m once again seeking validation from the internet because real life kinda sucks #hey but thepaintedlady didn’t you just say that you were okay now with cathartic crying or whatever #yes yes i did but please? #(please don’t send me ladybug because i know okay?) #(and if you send me stop i’ll probably crumble into pieces) #(lmao no i’m just going to ignore you)

  
  


  
  


**brighterthan-themoon asked:**

HEART <3

**thepaintedlady replied:**

omg you are so nice!!! brb i’m crying out a river rn ahhhh

and ily too and i really hope things have become better for you <33

#my mutuals>>> #i’m kidding before someone comes for my life #brighterthan-themoon

  
  


  
—

[Today 8:12 pm]

 **Sokka:** [Meme. Description— A downcast and happy Pikachu with the label “Before and after you came into my life.”]

 **Katara:** ...okay

 **Katara:** How have you fucked up?

 **Sokka:** Baby sister, you are hurting my feelings right now

 **Katara:** Why are you being so nice?

 **Sokka:** I am always nice

 **Katara:** Sure

 **Katara:** Just tell me what you need

 **Sokka:** I am a responsible adult, Katara

 **Katara:** Right

 **Sokka:** O:)

 **Katara:** I’m sorry but you’re being really weird

 **Katara:** Are you high on cactus juice??

 **Sokka:** I take offense

 **Katara:** Good

 **Sokka:** I just love you a lot, okay?

 **Katara:** Wow

 **Katara:** Definitely weird

 **Katara:** Are you alone?

 **Katara:** Is Suki with you??

 **Sokka:** Okay, listen

 **Sokka:** Suki won’t tell me what it is but she kind of blurted out that you’ve been having a rough few days

 **Sokka:** I just want you to know that I’m here if you need anything

 **Katara:** That... is really sweet of you

 **Katara:** Uncharacteristically so but yeah

 **Sokka:** Now you’re just tearing my heart into a thousand pieces

 **Katara:** -_-

 **Katara:** Thank you btw

 **Katara:** I hate you a little less now

 **Sokka:** [Meme. Description— The Two Buttons meme with Katara sweating and unable to select between “Break Sokka’s heart” and “Crush Sokka’s heart”]

 **Katara:** Sorry I take that back

 **Sokka:** Don’t make me resend the meme :’(

 **Katara:** F off

 **Sokka:** </3

  
  


  
—

**anonymous asked:**

ladybug, stop

**thepaintedlady replied:**

wow, anon, you really think you did something here, huh?

#see here’s the thing #i hate myself more than you ever could hate anyone #so lmao when i say don’t send me these mean emojis #just don’t you know? #’cause i won’t bawl out my eyes over your middle school meanness but i’ll have to sit and type out these tags #which quite honestly is kind of a pain in the ass #so don’t #just don’t #okay? #:):)

  
  


—  
  


[Yesterday 11:33 pm]

 **thepaintedlady:** hey, i hope this isn’t intrusive or anything. please feel free to ignore me if you think it is but i just wanted to ask if you were alright? i just saw of-pink-auras’ post and knew it was about the two of us and i know we haven’t talked much but your blog (and you) has always made me very happy so here i am, haha

 **thepaintedlady:** spirits, i hope this isn’t too weird lol

[Today 9:12 pm]

 **fiirelord:** Hey, thanks for reaching out. It isn’t weird at all. At least I don’t think it is? Not like I’m any authority on what’s weird and what isn’t, haha.

 **fiirelord:** And I’m doing fine now! Thanks for asking. Are you doing okay?

 **fiirelord:** Also, I’m really sorry it’s taken me so long to reply. I’m away on this family thing and it’s just been a lot.

 **thepaintedlady:** haha no need to apologize! i completely understand how crazy family can be lmao

 **thepaintedlady:** i’m really glad you’re doing okay. and i think i am too now? not entirely okay but i think i’m getting there

 **thepaintedlady:** it hurts. obviously it does but i’m trying to look at it from his perspective and i don’t think i can entirely blame him? which, of course, doesn’t help how i am feeling but i’m still trying to be rational about it?

 **fiirelord:** I’m sorry.

 **thepaintedlady:** oh no. please don’t be

 **thepaintedlady:** ugh i totally didn’t mean to word vomit

 **fiirelord:** No no, you’re fine. I wish I had as much clarity as you do.

 **thepaintedlady:** yeah?

 **fiirelord:** I thought things were going alright. And I know it’s something I have done because I always find a way to fuck things up but for the life of me, I cannot figure out what it is.

 **thepaintedlady:** wait, just so we’re clear we’re both talking about our Person (TM)?

 **fiirelord:** Haha, yes. That’s a nice way to put it.

 **thepaintedlady:** spirits, i feel responsible now

 **fiirelord:** Why?

 **thepaintedlady:** because i made that awful overshare-y post at 3:00 in the night and that’s what started all of this

 **fiirelord:** Please, texting her that day was the best thing I have done in a long time.

 **thepaintedlady:** aww

 **thepaintedlady:** you’re so sweet

 **thepaintedlady:** did you try asking her what went wrong?

 **fiirelord:** I’ll probably sound like a coward but I don’t think I can.

 **fiirelord:** We weren’t really anything more than friends. And technically, she is still talking to me but I don’t how to put it? The air has changed, I guess.

 **fiirelord:** All of it just feels colder.

 **thepaintedlady:** oh, i’m so sorry. i totally know what you mean

 **thepaintedlady:** can i give you some unsolicited advice?

 **fiirelord:** Yes, please. Your advice hasn’t ever led me astray, haha.

 **thepaintedlady:** lol

 **thepaintedlady:** i think you should reach out to her. and if not directly bring up the whole “cold” thing, at least ask her if everything is alright?

 **fiirelord:** What if I make it worse?

 **thepaintedlady:** buddy, there’s not too many ways in which this could take a turn for the worse

 **fiirelord:** Fair enough.

 **thepaintedlady:** you can do this!

 **thepaintedlady:** at least one of us deserves a good sappy love story lol

 **fiirelord:** Or both of us?

 **thepaintedlady:** lmao i think it’s too late for me

 **fiirelord:** Why?

 **thepaintedlady:** he likes somebody else. i think he always has. i misread something as simple as friendship for something more lmao

 **fiirelord:** That’s terrible

 **thepaintedlady:** kind of

 **thepaintedlady:** ANYWAY

 **thepaintedlady:** GO

 **thepaintedlady:** you have work to do

 **fiirelord:** I’m nervous.

 **thepaintedlady:** don’t be!

 **thepaintedlady:** you sound like a wonderful person and i’m sure if you can just find out why she is mad things are going to be fine

 **fiirelord:** That sounds daunting.

 **thepaintedlady:** not to be fake deep but love is daunting?

 **fiirelord:** I think I’m going to do it.

 **fiirelord:** Am I really doing this?

 **thepaintedlady:** YES

 **fiirelord:** Can I get more of your unsolicited advice if the situation calls for it?

 **thepaintedlady:** of course!

 **thepaintedlady:** you got this <3

 **fiirelord:** Holy shit, I can’t believe I’m going to do this.

 **fiirelord:** This is not who I am.

 **fiirelord:** I can’t believe this.

 **thepaintedlady:** hey, hey

 **thepaintedlady:** deep breaths

 **fiirelord:** Okay, I’ll stop rambling and just go.

 **thepaintedlady:** okay xD

 **thepaintedlady:** good luck

 **fiirelord:** tHANK YOU

 **fiirelord:** *Thank you

 **thepaintedlady:** lol

  
  


  
—

**anonymous asked:**

ladybug, stop

**thepaintedlady replied:**

wow, anon, you really think you did something here, huh?

**sheesh_i_was_only_teasing reblogged:**

Hey, anon. Fuck off, why don’t you?

**brighterthan-themoon reblogged:**

Anon, I just want you to know that if it weren’t for @thepaintedlady I never would have found the courage to stand up to my family that still expects me to follow outdated misogynistic traditions. So no, I don’t think she should stop or that she is desperate for attention. And I really think you should take your rotten opinion and leave.

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

@brighterthan-themoon i’m so sorry you had to go through that shit but i’m also so glad that you got yourself out of that situation. you are amazing <3

@sheesh_i_was_only_teasing ma’am ily <3

#i said it once so i’ll say it one more time #my mutuals>>>

  
  


  
  


**fiirelord asked:**

Bomb

**thepaintedlady replied:**

NO YOU <3

#i have a gnawing feeling you still haven’t done what you’re supposed to do #PLEASE DO IT #i expect a full status report in the morning lmao


	10. the d@mn m0ng00$e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko is chased by mongooses and mistakes alike.

**From Zuko’s search history:**

how to start a conversation with someone who hates you

how to start a conversation without looking like an idiot

how to start a conversation without being awkward

  
  


—  
  


**From Badger Frog Notes:**

~~Hey Katara, it’s been a while since we talked last so I thought I’d see if you were doing alright?~~

~~Hi Katara, how are you doing? I was thinking about you~~

~~Hey Katara, how are you doing? Been some time since we talked and I guess it just feels a little weird this way. Haha, anyway I just wanted to know if you were doing alright!~~

  
  


  
—

  
  


**From Zuko’s search history:**

cute duckling

  
  


—  
  


  
  


[Today 10:35 pm]

 **Azula:** Where the fuck is the bottle of fire whiskey that I had been so carefully saving for tonight?

 **Mai:** you don’t know?

 **Azula:** Know what?

 **Mai:** can’t you hear your brother’s constant droning?

 **Azula:** I’m listening to a podcast on chaotic energy and its importance.

 **Azula:** So, no I can’t.

 **Mai:** lucky

 **Azula:** It’s pretty mediocre tbh

 **Mai:** i’m sure it’s better than listening to “why am i so bad at being good” on repeat

 **Azula:** Oh, he’s back in That Phase.

 **Mai:** thanks to your fire whiskey

 **Azula:** Please

 **Azula:** Zuzu doesn’t need fire whiskey to induce an existential crisis.

 **Azula:** That’s his way of living.

 **Ty Lee:** Guys!! He can read these texts!!!

 **Azula:** That’s the intention.

 **Mai:** hey ty

 **Mai:** where are you?

 **Mai:** couldn’t find you in your room

 **Azula:** Zuzu??

 **Azula:** You are online and ignoring these?!

 **Azula:** Where’s my fire whiskey??

 **Ty Lee:** I am at the beach, Mai. Needed to think about a few things!

 **Mai:** everything okay?

 **Ty Lee:** Yes, perfect! 💖

 **Azula:** ZUZU

 **Mai:** he is reading our texts

 **Ty Lee:** Let’s just leave him be, you guys! 🥺

 **Azula:** Why?

 **Azula:** What do you know that we don’t?

 **Ty Lee:** Nothing!!

  
  


—  
  


**From Badger Frog Notes:**

~~Hey Katara, it’s been a little since we talked last so I thought I’d see if you were doing alright?~~

~~Hi Katara, how are you doing? I was thinking about you~~

~~Hey Katara, how are you doing? Been some time since we talked and I guess it just feels a little weird this way. Haha, anyway I just wanted to know if you were doing alright!~~

~~I know I am an idiot and that I do stupid things all the time and say stupid things but I really really like you and I hate that we arent talking anymore and I am so scared this is going to be just like last time and we will stop talking completely~~

  
  


—

[Today 10:47 pm]

 **Azula:** ZUZU

 **Azula:** HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM THIS??

 **Azula:** ZUZU I AM TALKING TO YOU

 **Zuko:** WHAT DO YOU WANT

 **Azula:** Where’s my whiskey??

 **Zuko:** How am I supposed to know

 **Azula:** Are you drinking?

 **Zuko:** No

 **Azula:** Where’s your punctuation?

 **Zuko:** What

 **Zuko:** I’m NOT drinking

 **Mai:** lies

 **Ty Lee:** Let’s not bother Zuko, guys!

 **Mai:** boring

 **Azula:** I need my whiskey

 **Azula:** Now

 **Azula:** NOW

 **Zuko:** Or what

 **Zuko:** Are you going to let your mongoose loose on me lol

 **Azula:** You fool

 **Zuko:** Boohoo Azula you can’t scare me

 **Azula:** You bloody fool

 **Zuko:** BOO HOO

 **Ty Lee:** This is kind of tense

 **Mai:** i’m loving it

[Today 10:59 pm]

 **Mai:** oh fuck

 **Ty Lee:** What happened??

 **Ty Lee:** Mai??>

 **Ty Lee:** Guys??

  
  


—  
  


**From Badger Frog Notes:**

ADZXCS45SDA23E3WD

23213434

3143RGRT34

43242REFFGFG5E

FGFVFVB32RFE2F

  
  


—

[Today 11:27 pm]

 **Ty Lee:** Guys???

 **Ty Lee:** Why aren’t you all answering your phones??>?

 **Ty Lee:** Where are you?!

 **Ty Lee:** Zuko??

 **Ty Lee:** Are you reading my messages??

 **Zuko:** Wa1t

 **Ty Lee:** Zuko??

 **Zuko:** S0rry

[Today 11:56 pm]

 **Mai:** fuck

 **Mai:** sorry about that

 **Mai:** azula left her phone at home

 **Mai:** and mine was on silent

 **Mai:** things got really weird

 **Mai:** i’ll explain when we get home

 **Mai:** 5 mins

 **Ty Lee:** ARE YOU OKAY??

 **Ty Lee:** Why is Zuko typing like that??>!

 **Mai:** we’re fine

 **Mai:** sorry ty

 **Ty Lee:** I was so worried!!

 **Mai:** i’m really sorry

 **Mai:** look

 **Mai:** [Picture. Description— A photo taken in low light showing human and mongoose footprints in the sand.]

 **Ty Lee:** Is that..?

 **Ty Lee:** Did Azula...??

 **Mai:** yes

 **Mai:** and then it chased zuko out of the house

 **Mai:** onto the beach

 **Mai:** into the water

 **Mai:** you should have heard him scream lol

 **Zuko:** 1 d1d n0t screa%

 **Mai:** his phone’s not working properly

 **Mai:** the touch is gone in some places apparently

 **Zuko:** A99are*t1y??!!

 **Mai:** stop typing zuko

 **Mai:** it’s making my eyes bleed

  
  


—  
  


**fiirelord reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

**of-pink-auras posted:**

Just one more day left before I have to go back to real life. I can’t believe my time on this beautiful island is over. 😭💔

[Photo Set. Description— Five photographs arranged in a grid. The first shows a melting ice cream cone, the second shows shells and starfish on the beach, the third shows a beach hat and sandals on the sand, the fourth shows beach chairs with sea gulls flying, and the fifth shows a glass bottle with a paper note inside kept in the sand.]

  
  


  
  


**fiirelord reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

portia babe i feel you

[Picture. Description— The quote, “I can easier teach twenty what were good to be done than be one of the twenty to follow,” written over a foggy background showing conifers.]

**fiirelord**

[Picture. Description— The quote, “We know what we are, but not what we may be,” written over a cloudy background showing green meadows bathed in sunlight.]

  
  


—  
  


[Today 1:34 am]

 **Ty Lee:** YAY YOUR PHONE IS WORKING!!

 **Zuko:** ^0 1t 1s^t

 **Ty Lee:** What?

 **Zuko:** F*c& %y 11fe

 **Zuko:** Wa1t

  
  


  
—

[Today 1:40 am]

 **fiirelord:** Hi

 **of-pink-auras:** Hiii

 **of-pink-auras:** Our first Tumblr chat!!

 **fiirelord:** Forgive me if I’m not thrilled about the circumstances

 **of-pink-auras:** I thought your phone was working?

 **fiirelord:** Why would you think that?

 **of-pink-auras:** Because you are on Tumblr?

 **f** **iirelord:** I’m on my laptop.

 **fiirelord:** I cannot believe this.

 **fiirelord:** What nonsense is this?

 **fiirelord:** This entire trip is a disaster.

 **of-pink-auras:** Oh, Zuko. I’m sorry you feel that way 😣

 **fiirelord:** Everything’s just falling apart.

 **of-pink-auras:** This doesn’t sound like it’s just about your phone?

 **fiirelord:** Of course it doesn’t.

 **fiirelord:** Because it isn’t.

 **of-pink-auras:** I still think you should ask her whatever is on your mind!

 **fiirelord:** You think I don’t know that?

 **fiirelord:** I was about to

 **fiirelord:** And then Azula and her stupid mongoose happened.

 **fiirelord:** I cannot believe this is real.

 **of-pink-auras:** Well, you know how upset Azula gets sometimes.

 **fiirelord:** I was in the middle of a crisis and I just needed some liquor courage.

 **fiirelord:** She didn’t need to unleash her mongoose on me for fuck’s sake.

 **of-pink-auras:** I know

 **fiirelord:** Anyway, I should probably get going. See if my phone’s working.

 **of-pink-auras:** Wait

 **of-pink-auras:** Did you drink?

 **fiirelord:** Barely

[Today 2:03 am]

 **of-pink-auras:** listen

 **of-pink-auras:** stop being such a coward and just talk to that girl for fuck’s sake

 **fiirelord:** Mai?

 **of-pink-auras** **:** ding ding

 **fiirelord:** What are you doing?

 **of-pink-auras:** telling you to get your head out of your ass

 **fiirelord:** No, I meant what are you doing with Ty Lee’s phone?

 **of-pink-auras:** we are in the middle of a photo shoot

 **of-pink-auras:** and you keep butting in

 **fiirelord:** Isn’t it really late?

 **of-pink-auras:** zuko

 **of-pink-auras:** you are a nice guy and all that but sometimes you can just be so dense that i want to stab you

 **fiirelord:** Wow

 **of-pink-auras:** just fucking talk to her

 **fiirelord:** Yeah

 **fiirelord:** Um are you okay with this?

 **of-pink-auras:** ugh please spare me

 **of-pink-auras:** i do not give a flying fuck

 **fiirelord:** You sound pissed.

 **of-pink-auras:** i just want to spend some time with ty lee before we leave tomorrow

 **of-pink-auras:** and you aren’t letting me do that

 **fiirelord:** Um

 **fiirelord:** Okay

 **of-pink-auras:** please go and text her

 **fiirelord:** Yeah

 **of-pink-auras:** and stop your weird theatre nerd flirting with the lady in paints or whatever

 **fiirelord:** What are you even talking about?

 **of-pink-auras:** bye zuko

 **of-pink-auras:** it was good fun talking to you :)

 **fiirelord:** Bye, Mai.

 **of-pink-auras:** and just so you know, there’s a bottle of fire whiskey in my room

 **fiirelord:** Really?

 **of-pink-auras:** bye :)

  
  


—  
  


**From Badger Frog Notes:**

asadfdg8923dsd

sdrfd45599

acascg3

  
  


  
—

**To:** zuko_here@messengerhawks.com

 **From:** zuko_here@messengerhawks.com

 **Subject:** Test

Hey Katara, it’s been some time since we last talked. I guess I just wanted to check in and see if you were doing okay?

  
  


—  
  


[Today 2:43 am]

 **Zuko:** Hey Katara, it’s been some time since we last talked. I guess I just wanted to check in and see if you were doing okay?

  
  


—  
  


**To:** zuko_here@messengerhawks.com

 **From:** zuko_here@messengerhawks.com

 **Subject:** Test

And I’m really sorry about texting so late. I hope I’m not disturbing you.

  
  


—  
  


[Today 2:43 am]

 **Zuko:** Hey Katara, it’s been some time since we last talked. I guess I just wanted to check in and see if you were doing okay?

[Today 2:55 am]

 **Zuko:** And I’m really sorry about texting so late. I hope I’m not disturbing you

[Today 2:59 am]

 **Katara:** Hi Zuko! What’s up?

 **Katara:** I have been really busy with college and time’s just been an extremely weird concept, you know?

 **Katara:** And you’re still on vacation so I didn’t want to bug you

[Today 3:06 am]

 **Zuko:** That wouldn’t have happened at all, believe me. How have you been?

 **Katara:** I have been good

 **Katara:** Busy but okay

[Today 3:13 am]

 **Zuko:** Right. You mentioned.

 **Zuko:** Sorry

 **Zuko:** Am I keeping you from your work?

 **Katara:** No, not at all

 **Katara:** I’d tell you if that was the case haha

[Today 3:16 am]

 **Zuko:** You would, right?

 **Katara:** Of course

 **Katara:** Have I ever shied away from letting people know when they get in my way?

 **Katara:** Lol

[Today 3:19 am]

 **Zuko:** Haha, no.

 **Zuko:** You would tell me if anything was wrong, right?

 **Katara:** Of course

 **Katara:** Is everything alright?

 **Katara:** You sound a little... off?

[Today 3:21 am]

 **Zuko:** Everything’s perfect. I’m just really happy to be talking to you.

 **Zuko:** Anyway, I should have mentioned this before but my phone’s not really working which is why it’s taking me ages to reply.

[Today 3:34 am]

 **Katara:** Wait, what?

 **Katara:** What happened?

 **Katara:** And wait, so how are you texting right now?

[Today 3:43 am]

 **Zuko:** Well, the touch has stopped working in some places. It’s not a great story. It involves my sister’s mongoose and my worst nightmares.

 **Katara:** I feel like I absolutely have to know this now

 **Katara:** But hold on. I still don’t understand how you’re texting?

[Today 3:47 am]

 **Zuko:** You totally don’t have to know.

 **Zuko:** And I just found a way around it.

 **Katara:** Which is?

[Today 3:49 am]

 **Zuko:** You know, just typing on my laptop and then some emailing and copy-pasting, hehe

 **Zuko:** Modern problems, modern solutions, right?

 **Katara:** wAIT

 **Katara:** *Wait

 **Katara:** Zuko, what the fuck?

 **Katara:** You don’t have to do that

[Today 3:52 am]

 **Zuko:** Hey, it’s no big deal. I really wanted to talk to you so it’s absolutely fine

 **Katara:** You’ve been doing this for more than an hour now

 **Katara:** I don’t see how this is fine

 **Katara:** Why didn’t you just tell me??

[Today 3:55 am]

 **Zuko:** I don’t know. It just didn’t occur to me, I guess?

 **Katara:** Fuck you’re still doing it

 **Katara:** I keep jabbering and you keep sending yourself mails

 **Katara:** Okay stop

 **Katara:** STOP

 **Katara:** Not because I don’t want to talk to you because I do

 **Katara:** But stop

 **Zuko:** 1f 1 st09 th1s 1s what the texts w111 100& 11&e

 **Katara:** ...

 **Katara:** I feel really bad for you but this is kind of funny?

 **Zuko:** Rude

 **Katara:** One 👏 whole 👏 text 👏

 **Zuko:** H11ar10*s

 **Katara:** 😂😂

 **Katara:** Sorry

 **Katara:** It’s funny

 **Zuko:** D0^t

 **Katara:** Don’t?

 **Zuko:** Yes

**Katara: 😂😂**

**Katara:** We’ll talk later okay?

 **Katara:** When you don’t have to send mails anymore

 **Zuko:** [GIF. Description— “OK” written on a red background.]

 **Katara:** Bye, Zuko

 **Zuko:** [GIF. Description— “Bye” written on a black background.]

 **Katara:** Ah, GIFs. Smart

 **Katara:** [GIF. Description— A penguin walking away with “Bye” written on both sides of it.]

 **Katara:** As an afterthought

 **Katara:** [Picture. Description— A mongoose staring at the reader; the picture Katara always sends.]

 **Zuko:** [GIF. Description— “Uggh” written as a text message on a white background.]

 **Katara:** 😂😂

  
  


—  
  


**fiirelord reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

what the fuck did i just do?

#a constant mood

  
  


—  
  


[Today 2:56 am]

 **Ty Lee:** I forgot to send these!!

 **Ty Lee:** [Picture. Description— Azula's mongoose lying on the beach.]

 **Ty Lee:** [Picture. Description— The mongoose standing on its hind legs and staring into the distance.]

 **Ty Lee:** [Picture. Description— The mongoose walking along the beach.]

 **Azula:** These are lovely

 **Azula:** The lighting is perfect

 **Azula:** Thanks, Ty Lee 🖤

[Today 4:13 am]

 **Zuko:** What must I do to not be exposed to Azula’s mongoose 24/7?

 **Mai:** how are you typing

 **Azula:** So chirpy, Zuzu.

 **Zuko:** ???

 **Mai:** i need my whiskey back

 **Zuko:** [GIF. Description— “OK” written on a red background.]

 **Zuko:** 1eav1^g 1t 0*ts1de y0*r r00%

 **Azula:** Come out to the porch

 **Azula:** We’re all here.

 **Azula:** Besides it’s too late to do the mental gymnastics required to understand your texts.

[Today 4:19 am]

 **Zuko:** And your mongoose?

 **Azula:** Asleep

 **Azula:** On my lap

 **Ty Lee:** It’s totally safe, Zuko!

 **Zuko:** 1ts 1ate

 **Azula:** It’s our last night here, Zuzu

 **Azula:** Don’t be a killjoy

 **Mai:** surely you can compromise on your beauty sleep for one night

 **Ty Lee:** Come on out, Zuko!

 **Ty Lee:** It’ll be fun!!

  
  


—  
  


**fiirelord reblogged from of-pink-auras:**

All about last night (and today morning)! ⭐⭐⭐

[Photo Set. Description— Three pictures arranged in a grid. The first is that of the sun rising, the second is of a woman walking along the surf, and the third is that of a distant coast with mountains in the backdrop lit up in the dark.]


	11. bad decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suki connects a few dots and Katara keysmashes to the best content on the internet.

**thepaintedlady reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

**thepaintedlady posted:**

what the fuck did i just do?

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

in the harsh glaring light of the day, i can safely say that i hate FEELINGS

#no i will not be elaborating #but i hate them so much #please take them away from me #i am ready to sell my soul for that to happen #just... please take them away from me

  
  


—

  
  


[Today 11:08 am]

 **Sokka:** Katara

 **Sokka:** KATARA

 **Sokka:** KATARAAAAA

 **Sokka:** KATAAARAAAAAAA

 **Katara:** What the fuck?

 **Sokka:** DID YOU HEAR????

 **Sokka:** [GIF. Description: A black and white cat moving excitedly and uncontrollably.]

 **Katara:** Please talk like an actual human being

 **Katara:** It’s way too early for me to decode this shit

 **Sokka:** YOU ARE NOT READY FOR THIS

 **Katara:** Just

 **Katara:** Spill

 **Sokka:** GRAN GRAN MET SOMEONE

 **Sokka:** HER CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND

 **Sokka:** AND NOW THEY’RE TOGETHER???

 **Katara:** Wait

 **Katara:** WHAT???

 **Sokka:** TOLD YA

 **Katara:** How did this even happen??

 **Sokka:** IT’S TOTALLY A ROMCOM

 **Katara:** Wtf

 **Katara:** Wait, I’m calling you

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

guess i’m the only one in my family who didn’t get the romcom gene 😔🙏

#you’ll have to bully me for some context #because contrary to what most of you on this blog may believe #i don’t always rant in the tags #i do have some self control #read: send me one ask and i’ll cave #k bye

  
  


**fiirelord asked:**

Please be bullied?

**thepaintedlady replied:**

bullied. thank you 💜

okay, so instance #1:

so, you know the trope where the guy is a Man (TM) and goes around mansplaining everything and then he meets a badass woman who knocks him out and makes him see the error of his ways and then he emerges a better person— not because he wants to impress her or whatever (ew) but because he just genuinely wants to be better?

yeah, that trope. that’s my brother.

and. and. and.

they’ve just gotten more and more _cutesy_ with time. they wear matching t-shirts (they have these ‘big spoon’ and ‘little spoon’ tees that they take turns wearing), he wears her hoodies (i feel like i ranted about this once?), she wears his shirts, she has picked up all his food habits, they finish each other’s sentences... it’s endless. it’s exhausting. i love them.

moving on, instance #2:

(please be aware that this is what provoked the previous post.)

so, the trope where you are in love with your childhood best friend and then one of you moves away and you lose contact with them but you meet years and years later and you realize you have always been in love and they are The One?

yup. yuuuppp. my grandmother.

so, yeah. that’s that.

#*nervously glances around* #*sees scattered pieces of my own love life* #*nopes out* #will i just forever pine and pine and pine? #i am so tired #ANYWAY #this isn’t the time for that #3 am is reserved for the miserable matters of my heart #fiirelord #thank you for the consensual bullying #also we have to have words #full status report and all 👀👀

  
  


—  
  


[Today 1:12 pm]

 **Sokka:** How do you merge Kanna and Yagoda into a ship name?

 **Katara:** Please don’t

 **Katara:** Don’t you ever pay attention in class?

 **Sokka:** Unlike you, I actually do

 **Sokka:** But I have an hour free now

 **Sokka:** ANYWAYYYY

 **Sokka:** Kagoda?

 **Sokka:** Kannoda?

 **Sokka:** Yaganna?

 **Sokka:** Yanna?

 **Sokka:** I’m lost

 **Sokka:** These are all such good options

 **Katara:** Please shut up, Sokka

 **Sokka:** [GIF. Description: An animated raccoon with watery eyes pouts.]

 **Katara:** 🙄🙄🙄

 **Sokka:** Next time we go back home I’m painting them a portrait

 **Katara:** I’ll warn them in advance

 **Sokka:** [Picture. Description: The Two Buttons meme with Katara sweating and unable to select between “Break Sokka’s heart” and “Crush Sokka’s heart”.]

 **Katara:** Is this going to be a thing now?

 **Sokka:** Only if you keep breaking/crushing my heart

 **Katara:** Well, it IS going to be a thing then

 **Sokka:** Are you and Zuko a thing yet? 😏😏

 **Katara:** Excuse me?

 **Sokka:** Now, come on, Katara

 **Sokka:** I have been a very supportive and not-nosy brother

 **Sokka:** Surely I deserve some crumbs now?

 **Katara:** There isn’t anything for me to tell you

 **Katara:** I swear

 **Sokka:** How many times did the two of you “hang out” since game night?

 **Katara:** None

 **Katara:** Zero

 **Katara:** Nil

 **Sokka:** Really?

 **Katara:** Yup

 **Sokka:** Why?

 **Katara:** Well, he was busy

 **Katara:** On vacation, actually

 **Sokka:** Huh

 **Sokka:** That adds up

 **Sokka:** I was wondering why he had been so silent on the groupchat

 **Katara:** Yeah

 **Katara:** So strange

 **Sokka:** Wait a minute

 **Katara:** What?

 **Sokka:** You know the one thing that you’re really bad at?

 **Katara:** ...being nice to you?

 **Sokka:** The other thing that you’re really bad at?

 **Katara:** ...making memes?

 **Sokka:** Katara

 **Katara:** Yes?

 **Sokka:** The reason why you were upset

 **Sokka:** Last week

 **Sokka:** What Suki wouldn’t tell me about

 **Katara:** What?

 **Sokka:** Sweet winter child

 **Sokka:** There’s pretending to be oblivious and then there’s acting downright stupid

 **Katara:** ...

 **Katara:** This is exactly what Suki told me two days back

 **Katara:** Do you sit and rehearse lines together?

 **Sokka:** More like

 **Sokka:** Great minds think alike

 **Katara:** ...

 **Sokka:** Anyway

 **Sokka:** When do your classes end today?

 **Katara:** Why?

 **Sokka:** I’ll be free by 3:00

 **Sokka:** You?

 **Katara:** Why?

 **Sokka:** When?

 **Katara:** 3:00

 **Sokka:** Perfect

 **Sokka:** You know where to find me

 **Katara:** The cafeteria?

 **Sokka:** The library

 **Sokka:** It’s not easy being a genius

 **Katara:** 🙄🙄🙄

 **Sokka:** [Picture. Description: The Two Buttons meme with Katara sweating and unable to select between “Break Sokka’s heart” and “Crush Sokka’s heart”.]

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

oh, the day when i learn to shut the fuck up

**thepaintedlady reblogged from of-pink-auras:**

**of-pink-auras posted:**

[1/?] Ember Island: The Muse

I know I posted a few photosets already but now that I am back home, I’m going to go through my reel and compile the pictures theme-wise! Please enjoy!!! 💖💖

[Photo Set. Description: Three pictures arranged in a grid. The first shows a small knife against the stem of a tree, the second shows a woman’s hand with the tattoo of an arrow with ‘N’ written at one on her wrist, and the third shows a woman pictured from behind with her bowed over head visible.]

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

‘the muse’ is something that can actually be so personal

  
  


—

[Today 1:43 pm]

 **Katara:** Hi

 **Katara:** What’s up?

 **Katara:** How’s your day going?

[Today 1:54 pm]

 **Suki:** ...

 **Katara:** What?

 **Suki:** Why are you talking like that?

 **Katara:** Excuse you?

 **Katara:** This is exactly how I talk

 **Suki:** Sure

 **Suki:** Especially after you have done something stupid

 **Suki:** Like trying to flirt with the cute girl in your class and asking her which school she goes to

 **Katara:** FUCK OFF

 **Katara:** Are you even my friend?

 **Suki:** Unfortunately, I am

 **Katara:** In my defense, she was very pretty

 **Katara:** And my brain short-circuited

 **Katara:** Momentarily

 **Suki:** Sure bbz

 **Katara:** Please stop

 **Suki:** No ❤️

 **Katara:** Ugh

 **Suki:** Okay, what did you do this time?

 **Katara:** I spoke to Zuko

 **Suki:** Wow

 **Katara:** Yeah

 **Katara:** “Wow, Katara. You were a drama queen all of last week and moped and cried over this stupid boy and now you’re back at it one more time. Well fucking done.”

 **Suki:** Hey, that is absolutely not what I’m saying

 **Katara:** You might as well be

 **Katara:** And I wouldn’t even blame you

 **Suki:** Why don’t you tell me what exactly happened?

 **Katara:** He double texted me

 **Katara:** And it was 3:00 at night

 **Suki:** You caved

 **Katara:** I did

 **Katara:** And I can’t say I regret it?

 **Katara:** Suki, his phone wasn’t working and he was emailing himself texts to talk to me

 **Suki:** Wait, for real?

 **Katara:** YES

 **Katara:** While on vacation with Miss Perfect Winged Eyeliner

 **Suki:** This doesn’t make sense

 **Katara:** No, it doesn’t

 **Suki:** Unless...

 **Suki:** Okay, hear me out

 **Suki:** So he told you he was going on vacation with Mai very casually, right?

 **Katara:** Yes

 **Katara:** Like it was the most natural thing in the world

 **Suki:** And what if it was?

 **Suki:** You said they have known each other forever

 **Katara:** I don’t understand your point

 **Suki:** What if it was a... family thing?

 **Katara:** So his girlfriend is close enough to be family?

 **Katara:** Cool cool

 **Suki:** For fuck’s sake

 **Suki:** No, you dummy

 **Suki:** His sister went

 **Suki:** And Ty Lee

 **Katara:** How do you know Ty Lee?

 **Suki:** Oh well

 **Suki:** [screenshot]

 **Suki:** Remember you ghosted me?

 **Katara:** I did not!

 **Suki:** Sure you did

 **Suki:** Anyway, a friend of mine in Kyoshi knows Ty Lee

 **Suki:** They freelanced at the same wedding a few months ago

 **Katara:** Freelanced as what?

 **Suki:** Photographers

 **Katara:** This conversation is all over the place

 **Suki:** Shush

 **Suki:** It isn’t

 **Suki:** Just listen

 **Suki:** So my friend told me Ty Lee had been chattering all month about her upcoming trip and how she was excited to meet her friends

 **Suki:** Especially the guy who was so in love with someone he met in college that she couldn’t wait to see how pink his aura had become

 **Suki:** I think you can do the math here

[Today 2:23 pm]

 **Suki:** Katara?

 **Suki:** Are you ghosting me again?

[Today 2:26 pm]

 **Katara:** I’m sorry

 **Katara:** None of this makes sense

 **Suki:** IT DOES

 **Katara:** HOW??

 **Suki:** Zuko is just friends with Mai and the only reason they were on vacation together is because they are BOTH friends with Azula and Ty Lee

 **Suki:** Think of it this way

 **Suki:** If Sokka and I break up, I won’t exactly stop hanging out with you guys right?

 **Katara:** That’s a fucked up comparison

 **Katara:** Not to mention unrealistic

 **Suki:** Just take the fucking example

 **Katara:** ...

 **Suki:** So just because I’m on vacation with you guys doesn’t necessarily mean I am dating Sokka

 **Suki:** Get it?

 **Katara:** Yes, I guess

 **Suki:** You guess?

 **Katara:** This is all... a lot

 **Suki:** I know

 **Suki:** But it explains everything

 **Katara:** Maybe

 **Suki:** Look, he obviously cares about you

 **Suki:** Emailing himself texts to talk to you?

 **Suki:** That’s definitely something

 **Katara:** He’s just sweet

 **Katara:** I think he’d do it for anyone

 **Suki:** But he did it for you

 **Katara:** Suki

 **Suki:** You know I’m right

 **Katara:** In other news, I am meeting Sokka after class

 **Katara:** I might have accidentally made it painfully obvious why I was a mess last week

 **Suki:** Brace yourself for Meme Therapy

 **Katara:** Still better than Cactus Juice Therapy

 **Suki:** Agreed

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

asking for a friend: how much do you think the phrase “in love with” is overused for exaggeration purposes while narrating incidents?

#let me know pls #it’s for science

**thepaintedlady reblogged from _song_:**

**miyuki posted:**

**1:** Let’s start with a tricky one; what is the real reason you are confused right now?  
 **2:** Do you ever get “good morning” texts from anyone?  
 **3:** What time do you go to bed?  
4 **:** Can you text as quickly with one hand as you do both?  
5 **:** Do you always answer your texts?  
6 **:** Do you hate the person you fell the hardest for?  
7 **:** What colour is the shirt you are wearing?  
8 **:** How many more days until your birthday?  
9 **:** If you had to get a piercing (not ears), what would you get?  
10 **:** Do you believe exes can be friends?  
11 **:** Why aren’t you pursuing the person you like?  
12 **:** When was the last time you took a long drive?  
13 **:** Who do you text the most?  
14 **:** What was the last movie you saw?  
15 **:** Do you curse around your parents?  
16: Picture of yourself?  
17: Who was the last person you talked to last night before you went to bed?  
18: Ever meet anyone you met on Tumblr?  
19: Anybody on Tumblr that you’d go on a date with?  
20: Do you know who you’ll kiss next?  
21: Hugs or kisses?

#hello i have some time to kill #my brother has abandoned me because there is a discount at his favorite seal jerky shop #send me asks maybe? #there are a few here that i do not want to answer at all #because if i do i’ll end up oversharing 😁😁😁 #but there are some that i reallyyyy want to talk about #so please ask #also don’t ask for a picture because that’s not going to happen at all

  
  


  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

asking for a friend: how much do you think the phrase “in love with” is overused for exaggeration purposes?

**fiirelord reblogged:**

Definitely a lot.

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

#a close friend of mine keeps saying this #and it is so annoying #and she keeps saying this about me to others #and i also know others who do this #so it is definitely overused a lot in conversation

👆👆👆

  
  


  
—

  
  


[Today 3:02 pm]

 **fiirelord:** Hey! I’m here about that full status report, hehe.

 **thepaintedlady:** hi hi

 **thepaintedlady:** i was only kidding! You don’t actually have to tell me anything about your personal life lol

 **fiirelord:** No, I want to.

 **fiirelord:** Your advice has led me here, sifu.

 **thepaintedlady:** lmaooo

 **thepaintedlady:** you’re funny

 **fiirelord:** I really am not.

 **fiirelord:** But I digress. I texted my Person (TM) and we ended up talking for some time. I couldn’t bring myself to ask her why she is/was mad at me and she never brought it up either.

 **fiirelord:** But we did talk and joke around a little. So, that was nice.

 **thepaintedlady:** awww

 **thepaintedlady:** i am so happy you got round to talking to her!

 **thepaintedlady:** can I tell you something?

 **fiirelord:** Of course. Anything.

 **thepaintedlady:** my Person (TM) reached out too. And I understand a lot of what you are saying.

 **fiirelord:** Oh wow. That’s great!

 **thepaintedlady:** lol, i guess

 **thepaintedlady:** thanks for letting me know, haha

 **fiirelord:** Of course!

 **fiirelord:** Also, an ask is already in your inbox to help you kill time. Have fun!

 **thepaintedlady:** you are the sweetest, i swear.

 **thepaintedlady:** thank you so much 💜💜

 **fiirelord:** 😃😃

  
  


—  
  


**fiirelord asked:**

4 and 17, please?

**thepaintedlady answered:**

_4 **:** Can you text as quickly with one hand as you do both?_

i tried doing this!!! and i’m afraid i wasn’t very subtle about it (ouch) and all the people in the college cafeteria stared at me but that’s alright because now i know— that i unfortunately cannot.

_17: Who was the last person you talked to last night before you went to bed?_

my Person (TM) lol.

#about q17: #if you know you know #lol #thanks for asking #fiirelord

  
  


  
—

[Today 3:16 pm]

 **fiirelord:** Hey, can I ask you one last thing?

 **fiirelord:** Please ask me to get lost if I’m being annoying.

 **thepaintedlady:** not at all!

 **thepaintedlady:** tell meeee

 **fiirelord:** So. if you were in my Person’s shoes (you know, probably a little mad at me), would you be offended if I sent you something that’s somewhat an inside joke between the two of us?

 **thepaintedlady:** oh of course not

 **thepaintedlady:** i love inside jokes

 **thepaintedlady:** but you’ll know best how she’ll react

 **fiirelord:** True

 **fiirelord:** I think she’ll like it

 **thepaintedlady:** go for it then

 **fiirelord:** Haha, thanks.

 **thepaintedlady:** 💜💜💜

  
  


  
  


[Today 3:23 pm]

 **Katara:** How much longer???

 **Sokka:** There are two more people in front of me

 **Sokka:** These are things I must do for seal jerky 🥺

 **Katara:** I’ll kill someone if I have to wait a minute longer

 **Sokka:** You should probably not leave behind evidence in your text messages then, baby sister

 **Sokka:** That’s Homicide 101

 **Katara:** Sokka

 **Sokka:** 5 minutes please 🙏🙏

  
  


—

**of-pink-auras asked:**

20 and 21!!!!

**thepaintedlady answered:**

_20: Do you know who you’ll kiss next?_

Um, I know who I want to. Does that count?

_21: Hugs or Kisses?_

[GIF. Description: Two men questioning each other, “Both?” repeatedly till they finally decide, “Both is good.”]

#btw i am still swooning over the ember island pictures #MORE THE MUSE PICTURES WHEN #(no pressure though!) #i am just so excited

  
  


  
**thepaintedlady posted:**

did i— did i just spend hours with my brother and still not want to punch him?

#he was so patient while he sat and listened to my boy drama #i was judging myself at that point #but he was just so nice about it all #and he even gave me useful advice #is this a parallel universe??? #what is hapening?? #*happening

  
  


—

[Today 7:12 pm]

 **Sokka:** I took a really pretty picture of you today

 **Katara:** Really?

 **Katara:** Wow

 **Katara:** You have been so nice today

 **Sokka:** [Picture. Description: A close-up image of a cow.]

 **Katara:** DUDE WHAT THE FUCK

 **Sokka:** Love you loads

 **Sokka:** 😘😘😘

  
  


  
—

**thepaintedlady posted:**

did i— did i just spend hours with my brother and still not want to punch him?

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

update: i want to punch him again

  
  


  
—

[Today 9:36 pm]

 **Katara:** Hey

 **Katara:** 1s y0ur ph0n3 0k@y?

  
  


  
—

**anonymous asked:**

11

**thepaintedlady answered:**

_11 **:** Why aren’t you pursuing the person you like?_

oh damn.

this is long so please feel free to scroll past. i would add the keep reading thing but i am on phone. sorry!

to be really honest, we are in a weird place. or i am in a weird place when it comes to him idk.

let’s say i had this whole perception of him going on. i was convinced he didn’t like me the way i liked him and i was going to slowly move on from that. but now—

but now he did something yesterday and i heard something today and i spoke to two (2) people irl about the whole thing and now i am no longer sure of where he stands and where we stand.

again, all the _theories_ that my friends and i worked out today are purely conjecture so i think the best way forward is to just be friends (because dammit. i can admit this here that he is really important to me) and not worry too much about what may or may not happen in the future.

and, quite predictably i haven’t answered your question.

**tl;dr: basically it’s just that he is very important to me and i would rather have him as a friend in my life than hope for something more.**

#look look #oversharing hours came early today #thanks for this question anon #i got to introspect a little lol

  
  


  
—

[Today 9:36 pm]

 **Katara:** Hey

 **Katara:** 1s y0ur ph0n3 0k@y?

[Today 10:12 pm]

 **Zuko:** Hilarious

 **Katara:** Oh no

 **Katara:** Is it working?

 **Zuko:** Yep

 **Zuko:** Had to buy a new one.

 **Katara:** 💸💸💸💸

 **Zuko:** Funny

 **Katara:** I am

 **Zuko:** The water got to the motherboard, I really didn’t have another option.

 **Katara:** I’m just messing with you

 **Zuko:** And that reminds me. I have something for you.

 **Katara:** rEALLY?

 **Katara:** *Really?

 **Zuko:** Since you like them so much

 **Zuko:** [Picture. Description: Azula's mongoose lying on the beach.]

 **Zuko:** [Picture. Description: The mongoose standing on its hind legs and staring into the distance.]

 **Zuko:** [Picture. Description: The mongoose walking along the beach.]

 **Katara:** ZUKO THESE ARE ALL SO CUTE WTF

 **Zuko:** ...

 **Katara:** Look at it lying down!!!

 **Katara:** It’s the CUTEST

 **Zuko:** How?

 **Katara:** I love these!!!

 **Katara:** THANK YOU

 **Zuko:** Try being chased by it into the water and maybe you’ll change your mind.

 **Katara:** Is that what happened??

 **Zuko:** I will neither confirm nor deny that statement.

 **Katara:** ZUKO

 **Katara:** I am just thinking of you running away from a harmless mongoose

 **Zuko:** Aren’t you funny?

 **Katara:** We just established that

 **Zuko:** Why do I even try with you?

 **Katara:** Yeah, why do you?

  
  


  
—

**thepaintedlady reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

**thepaintedlady posted:**

oh, the day when i learn to shut the fuck up

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

i never fucking learn, do i?

  
  


  
  


[Today 10:56 pm]

 **Zuko:** Because I'm really good at taking bad decisions

 **Zuko:** And

 **Zuko:** [Picture. Description: A meme showing a group of mongoose huddled together with a snake in front. It reads, “Bad Decisions. They can happen to anyone.”]

 **Katara:** Did you just makeme a mongoose meme?

 **Katara:** *make a

 **Zuko:** Let's pray I never have to do that.

 **Zuko:** I found this online.

 **Katara:** Asdsdsjkdssdl

 **Zuko:** Did you just keysmash?

 **Katara:** I did

 **Katara:** And I have zero regrets

 **Zuko:** Good. I’m glad.

  
  


—  
  


**anonymous asked:**

10 and 19?

**thepaintedlady answered:**

_10 **:** Do you believe exes can be friends?_

i am really close friends with one of my exes, so yep!

_19: Anybody on Tumblr that you’d go on a date with?_

i would say @of-pink-auras but she and her muse are soulmates so i don’t want to break that up so i’m just going to say @fiirelord.

#i’d probably date all my mutuals tbh #i love them all #thanks for the ask anon!


	12. soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko struggles with metaphors, mongooses, and memes.

[Today 11:33 pm]

 **Ty Lee:** ZUKO!!!!

 **Ty Lee:** DID YOU SEE??

 **Ty Lee:** 😭😭💖💖

 **Zuko:** See what?

 **Ty Lee:** CHECK TUMBLR

 **Ty Lee:** AAAHHHH

  
  


—  
  


**From Zuko’s search history:**

online friend wants to date me meaning

online friend wants to date me suspicious

  
  


**From Zuko’s search history:**

cute ducks

  
  


—  
  


[Today 11:56 pm]

 **Ty Lee:** Zuko??

 **Ty Lee:** Isn’t it the cutest???

 **Zuko:** No

 **Zuko:** Of course not

 **Zuko:** What is wrong with you?

 **Zuko:** Is this the Tumblr norm? To tag random people on deeply personal posts?!

 **Zuko:** Because if it is, it makes no sense!

 **Ty Lee:** Oh Zuko!

 **Ty Lee:** I get where you’re coming from! But mutuals do this all the time!!

 **Zuko:** I’d rather they didn’t.

 **Ty Lee:** 🥺🥺🥺

 **Ty Lee:** I thought it was cute!!

 **Ty Lee:** And I thought the two of you were friends!!

 **Zuko:** We spoke twice!

 **Zuko:** Two times

 **Zuko:** That doesn’t make us friends in any way.

 **Zuko:** What is wrong with you?

 **Zuko:** I don’t even know who she is!

 **Ty Lee:** You’re right.

 **Ty Lee:** But somehow I can’t help but love all my mutuals! 🧡

 **Zuko:** Good for you.

 **Ty Lee:** And I think, K has a spectacularly bright aura! She is amazing 💙💙

 **Zuko:** Who’s K?

 **Ty Lee:** thepaintedlady!

 **Zuko:** Oh

 **Zuko:** See, you don’t even know her name! How can you say she’s amazing?

 **Ty Lee:** Names aren’t important, Zuko. It’s all about our inner auras 🔮

 **Zuko:** I'll agree to disagree, I guess.

 **Ty Lee:** 😔😔😔

  
  


—  
  


**fiirelord reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

**anonymous asked:**

10 and 19?

**thepaintedlady answered:**

**_10_ **_:_ ** _Do you believe exes can be friends?_ **

i am really close friends with one of my exes, so yep!

_**19: Anybody on Tumblr that you’d go on a date with?** _

i would say @of-pink-auras but she and her muse are soulmates so i don’t want to break that up so i’m just going to say @fiirelord.

**fiirelord reblogged:**

Hehe

**anonymous asked:**

are you going to continue with #musings from my uncle?

**fiirelord answered:**

Hey, I fully intend to! Life got a little busy and hence, the delay. Expect more soon! :)

#asks #anonymous

  
  


—  
  


[Today 12:01 am]

 **Zuko:** I have a question.

 **Ty Lee:** Oh?

 **Zuko:** Why does your Tumblr friend think you and Mai are soulmates?

[Today 12:32 am]

 **Ty Lee:** She does?

 **Zuko:** She keeps saying it over and over again.

 **Zuko:** Sometimes I feel like it’s all she talks about. You haven’t noticed?

 **Ty Lee:** No!1!

 **Zuko:** Weird

 **Ty Lee:** Us being soulmates, right? 😂😂😂

 **Zuko:** No

 **Zuko:** The fact that you never noticed it.

 **Zuko:** Ever since your friend brought it up, I can actually see the two of you being soulmates.

 **Ty Lee:** 😂😂😂😂

 **Ty Lee:** Zuko, that’s the funniest thing you’ve ever said!!!

 **Ty Lee:** Oh! Do you think you and Katara are soulmates? 🥰🥰

[Today 1:01 am]

 **Zuko:** ...no

 **Ty Lee:** But you like her so much!!! 🥺🥺🥺

 **Zuko:** Yeah, and we weren’t talking for half a week and I still don’t know why.

 **Ty Lee:** Didn’t she say she was busy?

 **Zuko:** She did

 **Ty Lee:** Then??

 **Zuko:** I don’t know.

 **Zuko:** It’s just a feeling I have.

 **Ty Lee:** Zuko, you have to ask her!! Good relationships are built on good communication!! ✨✨

 **Zuko:** I know

 **Ty Lee:** And if you ask me, I think she is your soulmate 💖💖

 **Zuko:** That’s ridiculous.

 **Zuko:** You don’t even know her.

 **Ty Lee:** It’s all about the auras, Zuko!!!

 **Zuko:** Yeah, sure.

 **Zuko:** Anyway, I should go to sleep. It’s late.

 **Ty Lee:** Good night!! 💕💕

 **Zuko:** Good night.

  
  


—  
  


**fiirelord posted:**

“It’s time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do you want?”

#musings from my uncle

  
  


—  
  


[Today 7:01 am]

 **Zuko:** Good morning, Uncle. I was wondering if I could come and see you some time this week?

[Today 8:14 am]

 **Uncle:** Good morning, nephew...!! It is so nice to hear from you...

 **Uncle:** Of course you can come and visit me whenever you want to...

 **Uncle:** If you decide to come tomorrow... the Jasmine Dragon is hosting a special night... two cups at the price of one... 😏😏

 **Uncle:** [GIF. Description: Two cups of tea, each with one half of a heart, kept side by side, with an animated heart on top.]

 **Uncle:** In case you have a special lady friend you want to woo...

[Today 9:02 am]

 **Zuko:** I don’t. But thank you, Uncle.

 **Uncle:** No one...?

 **Zuko:** No

 **Zuko:** I can drop by after work tomorrow, then.

 **Uncle:** But Azula told me... there is a beautiful lady who has captured your heart...

 **Zuko:** I see

 **Zuko:** Of course she did.

 **Uncle:** 👀👀👀

 **Zuko:** It’s not very simple, Uncle.

 **Uncle:** Nephew... life is like a beautiful embroidery sewn on a piece of fine cloth...

 **Uncle:** Sometimes we start to look at it from the wrong side... and the intricacy of the patterns stops making sense to us...

 **Uncle:** It is then that we must turn the cloth... find our direction... look at the embroidery the way it was meant to be...

 **Zuko:** Um thank you, Uncle.

 **Uncle:** You never have to thank me, Nephew...

 **Uncle:** But you could perhaps do me a favor...

 **Zuko:** Of course

 **Uncle:** Your sister promised to send me pictures from your trip... she said they would make me laugh...

 **Uncle:** And at this age... there is no better medicine than laughter...

 **Uncle:** I was wondering if you too had pictures from the trip...?

 **Zuko:** I’m afraid I don’t.

 **Uncle:** Not an issue...

 **Uncle:** Perhaps I’ll send them to you when I receive them...

 **Zuko:** That’s alright. I think I’m good.

 **Uncle:** Very well...

 **Zuko:** I’ll see you tomorrow, then.

 **Uncle:** 👍👍👍

[Today 10:13 am]

 **Zuko:** You and I need to talk.

 **Azula:** Morning, Zuzu.

 **Azula:** Are you despairing yet again?

 **Zuko:** You told Uncle about Katara??

 **Zuko:** And you told him you’ll send pictures??

 **Zuko:** And you taught him how to use emjois???

 **Zuko:** *emojis

 **Azula:** My mongoose is hungry. Will get back to you.

 **Azula:** 😘😘😘

 **Zuko:** AZULA

 **Azula:** Back in some time!

 **Zuko:** I HAD TO READ THE WORD WOO IN A TEXT

 **Zuko:** DON’T RUN AWAY FROM THIS

[Today 10:43 am]

 **Azula:** Woo is a nice word 🥰

  
  


—  
  


**From Zuko’s search history:**

cute ducks

  
  


—  
  


**fiirelord reblogged from of-pink-auras:**

[2/?] Ember Island: The Cuisine

My muse gets cranky when she is hungry so we end up spending a lot of our time at restaurants and beach joints. 🙈🙈

[Photo set. Description: Six pictures arranged in a grid with pictures of fish, noodles, tarts, lobsters, wine, and dumplings.]

  
  


—  
  


**[FAMILY...]**

[Today 1:03 pm]

 **Uncle:** [GIF. Description: A mongoose opening and closing its mouth.]

 **Uncle:** [GIF. Description: A mongoose trying to climb over a branch but falling repeatedly.]

 **Azula:** The last GIF looks exactly like Zuzu trying to make through life.

[Today 2:12 pm]

 **Azula:** Uncle, he is ignoring us.

 **Azula:** What a disrespectful man he has grown up to be 😔

  
  


—  
  


**fiirelord reblogged:**

**fiirelord posted:**

“It’s time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do you want?”

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

wow, this hit me hard. i have been struggling a lot lately with... Things™ irl and reading this really helped. thank you @fiirelord for these beautiful words!

**fiirelord reblogged:**

@thepaintedlady Glad this could help!

  
  


—  
  


**[The Gaang 💨🌊🌏⚔🎎🔥]**

[Today 2:56 pm]

 **Sokka:** Behold

 **Sokka:** A master piece titled soulmates

 **Sokka:** For my little baby sister

 **Sokka:** [Picture. Description: Sokka’s painting of Kanna and Yagoda. The painting is done on a chrome background in black ink and there are white wisps at the bottom.]

 **Katara:** Suki, please kick him out of here

 **Sokka:** Are you insulting my art??

 **Sokka:** How dare you?

 **Sokka:** I made this for YOU

 **Sokka:** [Picture. Description: The Two Buttons meme with Katara sweating and unable to select between “Break Sokka’s heart” and “Crush Sokka’s heart”.]

 **A** **ang** **:** Wow Sokka, this looks really good!

 **Zuko:** Yes! :)

 **T** **oph** **:** yeah snoozles, i love the colors

 **T** **oph** **:** and the concept

 **T** **oph** **:** it’s so rare these days to get to see such talent

 **T** **oph** **:** truly brilliant

 **T** **oph** **:** 10/10

 **Sokka:** Thank you, Toph

 **Sokka:** You’re a true friend

 **Sokka:** WAIT

 **Sokka:** TOPH!!!!!

 **Sokka:** I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

 **T** **oph** **:** too bad

 **A** **ang** **:** Sokka, your art is great!! 🧡

 **Azula:** Especially the clouds! They look so floofy! ☁☁

 **Sokka:** What clouds?

 **A** **ang** **:** The white... things?

 **Sokka:** THAT IS SNOW

 **A** **ang** **:** Ah

 **A** **ang** **:** Still beautiful!!

 **T** **oph** **:** hey sparky

 **T** **oph** **:** how’s your sister?

 **Zuko:** Hi Toph! She’s good :)

 **T** **oph** **:** can i get her number now?

 **Katara:** TOPH

  
  


[Today 4:23 pm]

 **Zuko:** I’m going to take a leaf out of my Uncle’s book and send you a GIF that accurately captures my state.

 **Zuko:** [GIF. Description: A duck struggling to swim.]

 **Katara:** 😂😂😂

 **Katara:** You have every right to mute that group whenever Sokka and Toph start talking

 **Zuko:** Noted. Duly noted.

 **Katara:** Also, you are allowed to say Sokka’s drawing is horrendous 😂

 **Katara:** He knows it’s bad. It’s why he does it

 **Zuko:** Wow, really?

 **Katara:** It’s how he cheers people up 😂

 **Zuko:** That’s really sweet.

 **Katara:** He’s a loser but yes

 **Zuko:** So, someone needed cheering up now?

 **Katara:** Ah

 **Katara:** Yes

 **Zuko:** He drew it for you.

 **Katara:** He did

 **Zuko:** Are you okay?

 **Katara:** I am now

 **Katara:** It was a momentary breakdown of not knowing where life was heading

 **Katara:** (They don’t tell you this but the internet can really make people second guess themselves)

 **Zuko:** Ah, the internet.

 **Zuko:** Can I tell you something my Uncle told me today?

 **Katara:** Please

 **Zuko:** In fact, I’m going to forward the messages to you.

 **Zuko:** I’m not sure I can explain all the metaphors well.

 **Katara:** Metaphors

 **Katara:** Wow

 **Zuko** **:** Nephew... life is like a beautiful embroidery sewn on a piece of fine cloth...

 **Zuko** **:** Sometimes we start to look at it from the wrong side... and the intricacy of the patterns stops making sense to us...

 **Zuko** **:** It is then that we must turn the cloth... find our direction... look at the embroidery the way it was meant to be...

 **Katara:** Your uncle is a wise man

 **Zuko:** He is

 **Katara:** Also, the ellipses ✨✨

 **Zuko:** Hahaha, yes.

 **Katara:** Thank you, Zuko

 **Katara:** This means a lot to me

 **Katara:** Maybe it’s time to turn the cloth and try to look at things differently

 **Zuko:** I think I can say the same for me.

 **Katara:** I hope it works

 **Zuko:** Yeah

 **Zuko:** Me too

  
  


—  
  


**From Zuko’s search history:**

mongoose meme

—  
  


[Today 5:13 pm]

 **Zuko:** I found this monstrosity online.

 **Zuko:** But I think you could like it?

 **Zuko:** [Picture. Description: Four mongooses at the corner with the text, “So you’ve had a bad day/you’re takin’ one down/you sing a sad song just to turn it around,” in the centre.]

 **Katara:** 😂😂😂

 **Katara:** I do

 **Katara:** I really really do

 **Zuko:** And some more

 **Zuko:** [GIF. Description: A mongoose opening and closing its mouth.]

 **Zuko** **:** [GIF. Description: A mongoose trying to climb over a branch but falling repeatedly.]

 **Katara:** Wow

 **Katara:** This is brilliant

 **Katara:** Your collection is exquisite

 **Zuko:** Traumatising, more like it.

 **Katara:** 😂😂😂

 **Zuko:** I have a question about Sokka’s masterpiece, btw.

 **Katara:** Can I ask you something?

 **Zuko:** Sorry you were saying?

 **Katara:** Nothing

 **Katara:** You go first

 **Katara:** Sokka’s masterpiece?

 **Zuko:** Right

 **Zuko:** I still don’t know who he was trying to draw

 **Katara:** 😂😂😂

 **Katara:** I’m sorry, I completely forgot to give you context

 **Katara:** That’s my Gran Gran and her best friend turned stranger turned girlfriend

 **Katara:** (They are soulmates)

 **Katara:** [Picture. Description: The silhouettes of two women sitting in the distance at sunset.]

 **Katara:** My father sneak-clicked this

 **Zuko:** Wow

 **Katara:** I know, right?

 **Katara:** It makes me feel so very warm, haha

 **Katara:** And happy

 **Katara:** And hopeful

 **Zuko:** I get what you mean.

 **Zuko:** We also know where Sokka gets his sneak photography skills from.

 **Zuko:** 🚨

 **Katara:** Holy shit

 **Katara:** You are right 😂

 **Zuko:** Haha

  
  


  
—

  
  


**of-pink-auras posted:**

Thanks for the tag @thepaintedlady!!! 💙💙

_**Rules: Answer the questions using at most twelve words, and then tag the last person in your notifications!** _

The meaning behind my url: I really like pink auras and want to be all about them!

Age: 21

Ideas of a perfect date: Anything to do with the beach and photography! (Perhaps some food too!!)

Relationship status: I choose to skip!

A random fact about me: I wanted to join the circus when I was a kid!

This was so tough to do in only twelve words!! I’m tagging @thepaintedlady (if you want to do this!) 💜

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

thanks for tagging me @of-pink-auras! this looks like a lot of fun!! (if i can’t fit things within twelve words, i’ll just ramble in the tags 😂)

_**Rules: Answer the questions using at most twelve words, and then tag the last person in your notifications!** _

The meaning behind my url: my favorite character from my favorite book! (find more: x)

Age: 21

Ideas of a perfect date: uh, star-gazing?

Relationship status: lmao

A random fact about me: i am a pro at penguin sledding!

i managed this within 12 words. wow, i am so impressed with myself. tagging @fiirelord 💜

**fiirelord reblogged:**

Thank you @thepaintedlady!

_**Rules: Answer the questions using at most twelve words, and then tag the last person in your notifications!** _

The meaning behind my url: The protagonist of my mother’s favorite play, “The Firelord and the Ambassador.”

Age: 23

Ideas of a perfect date: Stealing @thepaintedlady’s reply: Star-gazing.

Relationship status: Skipping.

A random fact about me: I have a very distinct scar.

I don’t know who else to tag, really. So, if anybody sees this and finds it interesting, please go ahead with it!

#tag games

  
  


**fiirelord reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

**miyuki posted:**

Hands

[Picture. Description: A close-up view of two people’s hands in a reddish orange light.]

**thepaintedlady**

every once in a while i’ll see one of these pictures that will take away all my fears and all my worries and will only make me want to fall in love

  
  


  
—

  
  


[Today 5:56 pm]

 **Zuko:** Uncle, can I ask you something?

[Today 7:13 pm]

 **Uncle:** Of course...

 **Zuko:** Do you think soulmates are real?

 **Uncle:** What a fascinating question...

 **Uncle:** Do you want the short answer or the long answer...?

 **Zuko:** Both?

 **Zuko:** If you have the time, that is.

 **Uncle:** All I have is time now...

 **Uncle:** The short answer would be yes...

 **Uncle:** The long answer would be... yes but you cannot always leave things in the hands of fate...

 **Uncle:** Sometimes you have to take things into your own hands... turn the cloth of life... and make things fall into place...

 **Zuko:** Thank you, Uncle.

 **Uncle:** I hope that helped you...

 **Zuko:** It did.

  
  


—

**From Badger Frog Notes:**

This will sound really last minute but if you’re free tomorrow evening, do you want to come with me

I know we’re talking now and it’s perfect but I can’t help but think about the few days when we weren’t talking and

Do you think

Are you free tomorrow evening? I’m sorry how last minute this is but I was wondering if you and I could hang out together?

  
  


—  
  


[Today 8:12 pm]

 **Ty Lee:** Hi Zuko!!

 **Ty Lee:** Just a quick heads up

 **Ty Lee:** I’ll be posting the mongoose pictures tomorrow!!

 **Ty Lee:** You might want to blacklist the tag 🥺🥺🥺

 **Ty Lee:** I’ll be using ‘the mongoose’

 **Zuko:** Okay

 **Zuko:** Cool

 **Zuko:** Great

 **Zuko:** Thanks

 **Ty Lee:** Zuko?

 **Ty Lee:** Are you okay?

 **Zuko:** Yup

 **Zuko:** Absolutely fine

 **Ty Lee:** Really?

 **Zuko:** I’m going to send a message and switch off my phone, okay?

 **Zuko:** Will probably switch it back on in another 3 hours

 **Ty Lee:** Zuko, you’re scaring me!!!

 **Zuko:** It’s nothing to be worried about

 **Zuko:** Thanks!

 **Zuko:** Bye


	13. 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katara's worlds collide.

[Today 8:53 pm]

 **Zuko:** Hey! Are you free tomorrow evening? I’m sorry how last minute this is but I was wondering if we could hang out together?

[Today 8:58 pm]

 **Zuko:** It’s obviously fine if you aren’t or you don’t want to!

 **Zuko:** I just thought I’d ask you!

[Today 9:02 pm]

 **Katara:** Okay, I have a problem

 **Suki:** Spill

 **Katara:** [Picture. Description: A screenshot of Zuko’s most recent texts to Katara.]

 **Suki:** Hmmm

 **Suki:** Seems to me my intel from Kyoshi was right

 **Katara:** ...no

 **Suki:** ...he is asking you out

 **Katara:** No??

 **Katara:** He’s literally asking if we want to hang out

 **Katara:** Which is something friends do

 **Katara:** Even when they’re dating other people

 **Suki:** ...are we still stuck on that?

 **Suki:** Did we collectively decide to forget the whole email thing??

 **Katara:** Look, I don’t want to assume anything

 **Katara:** It helps no one

 **Katara:** And like I said, people hang out with friends even when they’re dating other people

 **Suki:** ...yes but this is different?

 **Katara:** You and I hang out!

 **Katara:** Even though you’re dating my brother for some unbelievable and completely confusing reason

 **Suki:** Honey, I’m going to stop you right there because you and I don’t throw heart eyes at each other

 **Katara:** I throw plenty of heart eyes at you!

 **Suki:** 🙄🙄

 **Suki:** Not the point

 **Suki:** And you know it

 **Katara:** No, I don’t

 **Suki:** I cannot believe I’m about to do this

 **Katara:** Do what?

 **Suki:** Shut up and listen

 **Katara:** ....

 **Suki:** So, Zuko 1.0 and Katara 1.0 met when Katara 1.0 had just broken up with Aang

 **Suki:** Katara 1.0 was understandably not ready for another relationship

 **Katara:** I feel like I’m in a bad sci-fi movie with all these numbers floating around

 **Suki:** Shh

 **Suki:** So, what Katara 1.0 and Zuko 1.0 had was a thing

 **Katara:** Much wow

 **Suki:** And then

 **Suki:** Zuko 1.0 went back to dating Mai

 **Suki:** And Katara 1.0 was 💔💔💔

 **Suki:** Time went on

 **Suki:** Like it always does

 **Katara:** Okay stop, time out

 **Suki:** Time never outs

 **Katara:** Why are you talking like Sokka?

 **Katara:** Why just why

 **Suki:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Katara:** ...just end me

 **Katara:** Have mercy and end me

 **Suki:** You are literally the most dramatic person I know

 **Katara:** Please shut up

 **Suki:** [GIF. Description: The Bugs Bunny GIF where it says, “No.”]

 **Katara:** FML

 **Suki:** So time went on

 **Suki:** And then, Zuko 2.0 reached out to Katara 2.0

 **Katara:** Did we... level up?

 **Suki:** Yes

 **Katara:** ...why

 **Suki:** You matured with time

 **Katara:** Yeah, right

 **Suki:** Are you not in a better place now than when you first met Zuko?

 **Katara:** I’d like to think so

 **Katara:** Well. Actually, yes

 **Suki:** Hence 2.0

 **Suki:** Okay?

 **Katara:** I guess

 **Suki:** Good

 **Suki:** Zuko 2.0 and Katara 2.0 have been talking for a while now, have met two (2) times out of which one was most definitely a date

 **Katara:** Nope

 **Suki:** And you know what they say

 **Katara:** Mercifully, I don’t

 **Suki:** Three’s the charm

 **Suki:** Zuko 2.0 and Katara 2.0 are on a whole new level now

 **Suki:** They’ve moved on from a thing to a Thing (TM) and Date 2.0 is going to be 💣💣💣

 **Katara:** Wow

 **Katara:** Is this the big message?

 **Katara:** The purpose behind this whole... thing?

 **Suki:** 🙄🙄

 **Suki:** Tell him you’re free

 **Suki:** He’s probably losing his mind over you not replying

 **Katara:** You know what’s keeping me from doing that

 **Suki:** You’ve levelled up

 **Katara:** 2.0

 **Suki:** 2.0 baby

 **Katara:** I can ask him

 **Suki:** Yes, you can

 **Katara:** Am I really going to do this over text?

 **Suki:** You have a better plan?

 **Katara:** No?

 **Suki:** 🤷‍🤷‍

 **Katara:** Here goes nothing

 **Suki:** It’ll be alright

 **Katara:** Thanks 💙

 **Suki:** 💚💚

[Today 8:53 pm]

 **Zuko:** Hey! Are you free tomorrow evening? I’m sorry how last minute this is but I was wondering if we could hang out together?

[Today 8:58 pm]

 **Zuko:** It’s obviously fine if you aren’t or you don’t want to!

 **Zuko:** I just thought I’d ask you!

[Today 9:56 pm]

 **Katara:** Hi! I’m free!

 **Katara:** And that sounds amazing! I’d love to!

 **Katara:** I wanted to ask you something though if that’s alright!

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

ever read your own texts and see the ridiculous number of exclamation points and instantly want to die of mortification?

#why is language so hard?? #if i don’t put those exclamation points #i’ll sound rude #if not rude then indifferent #and i am NOT indifferent about this #i am very very NOT indifferent about this #but too many exclamation points make me look... eager?? #and low-key hostile?? #idk language is just hard #k bye

**thepaintedlady posted:**

okay, i need a distraction. please indulge me and send some anonymous assumptions? 🥺👉👈

#i promise to answer everything #as long as it is respectful and not a load of crap #please please please?

**anonymous asked:**

You’re the nicest, kindest person ever 🧡💛💚💙💜❤️

**thepaintedlady replied:**

i— i don’t think i am but thank you? 🥺🥺

#hmm i wonder who this could be #i totally have no idea #thank you for this #you beautiful stranger #😂😂😂

**anonymous asked:**

why do u need a distraction

**thepaintedlady replied:**

none of your business :)

#also anon #how is this an assumption??

  
  


—

**From Katara’s search history:**

average time to reply to a text

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

okay, i need a distraction. please indulge me and send some anonymous assumptions? 🥺👉👈

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

please please please?

#yes i just reblogged a post from a little over an hour ago #yes i am going a little crazy #yes this was a long time coming #yes and what about it?

  
  


—  
  


[Today 11:01 pm]

 **of-pink-auras:** Hey!!! You doing okay? 🧡💙🧡

 **thepaintedlady:** hi hi hi

 **thepaintedlady:** yes i am

 **thepaintedlady:** sorry did you read my tags on the last post? 😩

 **of-pink-auras:** I did 🙈🙈🙈

 **of-pink-auras:** Just wanted to make sure if everything was alright?

 **thepaintedlady:** it is!

 **thepaintedlady:** (mostly anyway)

 **thepaintedlady:** i’m sorry, it’s something really stupid and i was just rambling in the tags and hoping tumblr could help with the nerves

 **thepaintedlady:** lmao

 **of-pink-auras:** I relate to that so much!!

 **of-pink-auras:** You can always ramble at me btw if you want to!!! 💖

 **thepaintedlady:** you are literally the nicest person ever

 **thepaintedlady:** thank you 💙💙

 **thepaintedlady:** but i think i’m okay

 **thepaintedlady:** it’s just that i sent out a message to someone that’s slightly... idk how to put it? risqué?

 **thepaintedlady:** but not in a sexual way

 **thepaintedlady:** not AT ALL

 **thepaintedlady:** and i still haven’t heard back from him so yeah

 **thepaintedlady:** fuck does this even make sense?

 **thepaintedlady:** i think i have completely forgotten how to use words ugh

 **of-pink-auras:** I completely understand what you’re saying!!

 **of-pink-auras:** Words can be so difficult 😔😔

 **of-pink-auras:** I always say auras are easier to read than words!!!

 **thepaintedlady:** haha, you’re right

 **of-pink-auras:** I don’t want to assume anything but I get the feeling this is about your friend who isn’t quite a friend? 🙈

 **thepaintedlady:** aahhhh yes

 **thepaintedlady:** i am so so predictable ugh

 **of-pink-auras:** It’s not bad to be predictable!!

 **of-pink-auras:** And don’t worry, I’m sure he’s going to reply soon!! 💕

 **of-pink-auras:** I have a good feeling about this!!!

 **thepaintedlady:** you’re the nicest

 **thepaintedlady:** aahhh enough about me

 **thepaintedlady:** how are YOU doing??

 **of-pink-auras:** Good!!!

 **of-pink-auras:** I’m still basking in all the good auras from the trip 🙈🙈🙈

 **thepaintedlady:** adsgdsdsdsdsjkl this feels like a good time to say that your photographs are ✨✨✨

 **of-pink-auras:** THANK YOU!!!!! 💖💖

 **thepaintedlady:** i do not mean this lightly at all but i NEED more of your muse pictures

 **thepaintedlady:** but like, without putting any pressure on you

 **of-pink-auras:** You are going to make me cry!!! 😭😭🥺🥺💚💚

 **of-pink-auras:** My muse and I ended up doing everything but clicking pictures this time around though 😭😭

 **thepaintedlady:** whaaaattttt

 **thepaintedlady:** i am so happy you got to spend time together but also at the same time, where’s my dose of serotonin going to come from??

 **of-pink-auras:** Hahaha 💖💖

 **of-pink-auras:** I was totally going to work on my portfolio!!!

 **of-pink-auras:** But then we’d start talking and that would be it.

 **thepaintedlady:** you two are the cutest 💙💙

 **thepaintedlady:** (i really need the recipe to your soulmatism)

 **of-pink-auras:** 🙈🙈🙈

 **of-pink-auras:** I’m so sorry I have to go now because work calls 😔😔

 **thepaintedlady:** of course!

 **thepaintedlady:** and thank you so much 💜💜

 **of-pink-auras:** You never have to thank me!!! 💖💖💖

  
  


—  
  


**anonymous asked:**

You’re in love

**thepaintedlady answered:**

i’m not sure?

#i don’t think i’ll make an awful lot of sense right now #so i’m just going to ramble in the tags #(like i always do) #ugh okay so #i think i have said this before but #for a long time every time i thought of love #i would think about all the what ifs in life #’what if that day went differently?’ #’what if he never graduated early?’ #’what if we met sometime different?’ #you know? #but lately it’s been different #it’s more about where i am than where i could be #it’s about the stupid inside jokes and memes and emails #and i have been thinking this is wxactly where i am supposed to be #*exactly #so idk what that means? #i mean i vaguely do but i’m not sure #and i’m in a weird place so i don’t want to think too much about it #but yeah #that’s more or less it #fin

  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from fiirelord:**

The right kind of love— the kind that's real, that sacrifices— that kind of love doesn't blind you.

  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from fiirelord:**

Tui and La, your moon and ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other. Push and Pull. Life and Death. Good and Evil. Yin and Yang.

  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from fiirelord:**

Love is brightest in the dark.

#@fiirelord #i'm sorry if you have to log in to find a barrage of notifs from me #i was having a moment™ #and thought your words could help #and they did #they always do 💜

  
  


—  
  


**From Katara’s search history:**

messages most likely to be seenzoned

messages most likely to be deleted

messages most likely to be ignored

  
  


—  
  


[Today 11:52 pm]

 **Katara:** Hello?

 **Suki:** Ssup

 **Katara:** I tried very hard not to panic-text you but he still hasn’t replied

 **Suki:** Uhh

 **Suki:** How long has it been?

 **Katara:** 2 hours 56 mins

 **Suki:** Katara

 **Katara:** I’m sorry but this is really tough

 **Katara:** Oh shit

 **Katara:** H textd

 **Suki:** SEE

 **Suki:** Go talk to him

 **Katara:** Fuck fuck fuck

 **Katara:** Bye

  
  


[Today 8:53 pm]

 **Zuko:** Hey! Are you free tomorrow evening? I’m sorry how last minute this is but I was wondering if we could hang out together?

[Today 8:58 pm]

 **Zuko:** It’s obviously fine if you aren’t or you don’t want to!

 **Zuko:** I just thought I’d ask you!

[Today 9:56 pm]

 **Katara:** Hi! I’m free!

 **Katara:** And that sounds amazing! I’d love to!

 **Katara:** I wanted to ask you something though if that’s alright!

[Today 11:55 pm]

 **Zuko:** Of course!

 **Zuko:** Anything that you want to!

 **Katara:** Hi

 **Zuko:** Hey

 **Katara:** What’s up?

 **Zuko:** Nothing much. I did some laundry, haha.

 **Katara:** Ah, that’s productive

 **Zuko:** Hehe thanks

 **Zuko:** So, you wanted to ask something?

 **Katara:** Right

 **Katara:** Yeah

 **Katara:** I don’t really know what’s the best way to do this?

 **Katara:** But it’s been on my mind for a long time and I think it’s best if I just ask you?

 **Zuko:** Sure

 **Zuko:** Should I be nervous? 😅

 **Katara:** No no

 **Katara:** I don’t think so

 **Zuko:** Okay

 **Zuko:** I’m ready to answer if you’re ready to ask.

 **Katara:** Okay

 **Katara:** Thanks

 **Katara:** Anyway

 **Katara:** So, remember when you were at Ember Island and we didn’t talk for a few days?

 **Zuko:** Yes

 **Zuko:** I do

 **Katara:** And then you asked me if everything was okay and I said yes

 **Zuko:** Yes

 **Katara:** So, everything wasn’t really okay then

 **Katara:** Not really

 **Zuko:** Oh

 **Katara:** Yeah

 **Katara:** I probably should have told you sooner but I didn’t know how to

 **Katara:** I kept thinking about what happened after you graduated

 **Katara:** And how that was a strange time

 **Katara:** Strange in a bad way

 **Katara:** And when you went to Ember Island with everyone, it felt like it was the same thing happening once again

 **Zuko:** Wait

 **Zuko:** Oh

 **Zuko:** Fuck

 **Katara:** Yeah

 **Zuko:** I’m an idiot

 **Zuko:** Fuck

 **Zuko:** Can I call you?

 **Zuko:** If that’s okay?

 **Zuko:** If you want to?

 **Katara:** Just give me five minutes, alright?

  
  


—  
  


**From Katara’s search history:**

songs to calm you down

  
—

[Today 1:32 am]

 **Katara:** Shit sorry, you were saying something and I disconnected

 **Zuko:** No, it's okay.

 **Zuko:** It wasn't anything important.

 **Zuko:** Just good night.

 **Katara:** Good night, Zuko

 **Katara:** [Picture. Description: A mongoose with black eyes staring into the camera.]

 **Zuko:** Really?

 **Katara:** Bye 😂😂

 **Katara:** I’ll see you tomorrow

 **Zuko:** Today

 **Katara:** Oh, yes

 **Katara:** Today

 **Zuko:** Good night, Katara.

 **Katara:** Good night 💫

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

you know when you’re talking to someone and hours feel like minutes? yeah, i like that very much.

#welcome to me being emo on main

  
  


—  
  


[Today 1:43 am]

 **Katara:** You’re probably asleep but I wanted you to know that it worked out fine

 **Katara:** Thank you for putting up with my bullshit

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady posted:**

it’s 3:00 and i really feel like oversharing today. should i do it?

#if everyone ignores this i’ll just delete #and pretend this never happened #😬😬😬 #what can i say? #i have excellent coping strategies

**anonymous asked:**

overshare! :)

**thepaintedlady answered:**

thank you very much, anon! you are now my most favorite person in the whole universe.

alrighty. so, today has been a good day. i did something that i should have done a long time ago. ~~that’s pretty much my life summed up~~ ~~but any~~ ~~ _way_~~ ~~.~~ and right now i feel a lot at peace?

things haven't radically changed or anything but i think there is a lot of clarity and i know where i stand and where we stand. so that's nice.

anyway, so it's not like i know what comes next but i think this could be good?

#it's oversharing hours again #teehee #thank you anon #you saved me from having to delete a post #and from the mortification and embarrassment that would have kept me up at night

  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from thepaintedlady:**

**anonymous asked:**

You’re in love

**thepaintedlady answered:**

i’m not sure?

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

i’m slightly surer. does that count?

#anyway it’s late so maybe i’m not thinking very clearly? #but whatever #k bye #time to go to bed

  
  


—  
  


**From Katara’s notifications:**

**fiirelord:** Just read your post, and wanted to say thank you for putting into words what I feel. You have no idea how much you’ve helped over the last few days. So, thank you, once again! (And no worries about all the notifications, haha.)

 **Zuko:** Good morning! You’re probably asleep but I read something, and I thought about our conversation last night. You have no idea how much better I feel after talking to you. So, thank you!

  
  


—  
  


[Today 1:43 am]

 **Katara:** You’re probably asleep but I wanted you to know that it worked out fine

 **Katara:** Thank you for putting up with my bullshit

[Today 12:13 pm]

 **Suki:** I TOLD YOU IT’LL BE FINE

 **Suki:** I NEED DEETZ

 **Suki:** ASAP

 **Suki:** AND DATE TONIGHT???

 **Katara:** Spirits, you are way too excited

 **Suki:** GOOD MORNING

 **Suki:** 2.0 BABEEYYYYY

 **Katara:** Okay, calm down

 **Katara:** I like that we spoke and that we’re on the same page or whatever

 **Katara:** But I don’t want to go overboard

 **Suki:** What page are you on? 😏😏

 **Katara:** That we’d both hate it if we stopped talking to each other again

 **Suki:** No emphatic declarations of love?

 **Katara:** Wtf no

 **Suki:** 😏😏😏

 **Katara:** Shut up

 **Katara:** I have a question

 **Suki:** Shoot

 **Katara:** How often have you seen two different people text in the same way?

 **Suki:** What?

 **Katara:** Like, two different people but same sentence structure and punctuation and all?

 **Suki:** I’m not sure

 **Suki:** Why?

 **Suki:** What’s happening?

 **Katara:** Nothing

 **Katara:** Just a thought

 **Katara:** Anyway I need to go shower

 **Katara:** See you in class?

 **Suki:** Yep!

  
  


—  
  


**thepaintedlady reblogged from of-pink-auras:**

**of-pink-auras posted:**

[3/?] Ember Island: The Mongoose

I had to ask @fiirelord to block the tag ‘the mongoose’ because he’s still recovering from the ocean bath he had to take 🙈🙈

[Picture. Description: A close-up of Azula’s mongoose.]

**thepaintedlady reblogged:**

THIS IS ADORABLE 💕💕

  
  


—  
  


[Today 6:12 am]

 **Zuko:** Good morning! You’re probably asleep but I read something, and I thought about our conversation last night. You have no idea how much better I feel after talking to you. So, thank you!

[Today 12:33 pm]

 **Zuko:** Ty Lee sent another one so here you go

 **Zuko:** [Picture. Description: A close-up of Azula’s mongoose; the same that of-pink-auras posted on Tumblr.]

  
  


—  
  


**From Katara’s search history:**

songs to calm you down

  
  


—

[Today 12:41 pm]

 **Katara:** SUKIIIIIIII

 **Katara:** SUKSIDSDYGASJDASDHASKDJA

 **Katara:** SUKIDJHUKFHDSUKJASKLJDSAKDSA


	14. role play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katara reels, reels some more, but doesn't reveal.

[Today 1:12 pm]

 **Katara:** WHAT AM I DOING IN THIS CLASS???

 **Katara:** WHAT IS EVEN THE PURPOSE OF LEARNING CALCULUS FROM A SEXIST LOSER WHEN MY ENTIRE WORLD IS CRASHING AND BURNING AROUND ME???

 **Suki:** Calm down

 **Suki:** My eyes are beginning to hurt from all the capital letters

 **Suki:** And since I still don’t know what has exactly happened, everything that you say kind of sounds exaggerated to me

 **Katara:** SOME FRIEND YOU ARE 💔

 **Suki:** Shit

 **Suki:** Pakku

 **Suki:** Is

 **Suki:** Staring

 **Katara:** FUCK HIM

 **Katara:** AND FUCK MY LIFE

 **Katara:** I CAN’T EVEN RANT ON TUMBLR????

 **Katara:** DO YOU REALIZE HOW TERRIBLE THAT IS?????

  
  


—

**From Katara’s search history:**

can i deactivate my tumblr account temporarily

  
  


—  
  


[Today 1:34 pm]

 **Suki:** Stop clicking your pen and tapping your feet

 **Suki:** I can hear you from the first fucking row

 **Katara:** DO YOU KNOW TUMBLR CANNOT BE DEACTIVATED???

 **Katara:** IT’S DELETE OR DIE IN MORTIFICATION

 **Suki:** Very ride or die

 **Suki:** I like it

 **Katara:** NO

 **Suki:** Half an hour, okay?

 **Suki:** And then we go to the cafeteria and get you some food and figure out whatever this whole thing is

 **Katara:** THERE IS NO FIGURING THIS OUT

 **Katara:** IT’S OVER

 **Katara:** EVERYTHING IS OVER

 **Suki:** Shut up

 **Katara:** I HATE YOU

 **Suki:** Okay 🙄

 **Katara:** I’M JUST SCROLLING THROUGH EVERYTHING AND HOW COULD I NOT SEE???

 **Suki:** Not see what?

 **Katara:** I AM LITERALLY ABOUT TO COMBUST

 **Katara:** CAN YOU JUST 🔪🔪🔪 ME???

 **Suki:** I’m really trying to understand what’s up but this makes no sense to me

 **Katara:** ME NEITHER????

[Today 6:12 am]

 **Zuko:** Good morning! You’re probably asleep but I read something, and I thought about our conversation last night. You have no idea how much better I feel after talking to you. So, thank you!

[Today 12:33 pm]

 **Zuko:** Ty Lee sent another one so here you go

 **Zuko:** [Picture. Description: A close-up of Azula’s mongoose; the same that of-pink-auras posted on Tumblr.]

[Today 1:44 pm]

 **Zuko:** Hey, it’s me again!

 **Zuko:** So, I just found out that the new client we’re taking on is from Omashu which means he’s a good 4 hours behind us, which also means that the meeting I mentioned isn’t at 12:00 our time but is at 12:00 his time which is 4:00 our time.

 **Zuko:** Sorry that probably sounds very confusing. What I mean to say is I’m not sure if I can make it before 7:00?

 **Zuko:** And I know that’s not what we talked about yesterday, and I’ll completely understand if you think this is an inconvenience and if you don’t want to come.

 **Zuko:** I’m very sorry though. I was really looking forward to today, and now I have screwed it all up.

  
  


  
  


[Today 1:46 pm]

 **Katara:** Hii!! It’s alright! Don’t worry about it! I can make 7:00 happen, it sounds perfect to me!!

 **Katara:** Can you tell I’m currently losing my mind from this text?

 **Suki:** Yes

 **Katara:** HPW

 **Katara:** *HOW

 **Suki:** You’re overdoing the !!!

 **Katara:** Shit yes

[Today 1:49 pm]

 **Katara:** Hi! You don’t have to worry about it. 7:00 sounds great. I’ll be there!

 **Katara:** Now?

 **Suki:** Too shop assistant like

 **Katara:** ....

 **Katara:** ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS??

 **Suki:** What am I even doing?

 **Suki:** Proofreading your texts to your boyfriend?

 **Katara:** HE IS NOT MY BOTFRIEND

 **Suki:** I sure hope he isn’t your bot friend

 **Suki:** 🤖🤖🤖

 **Katara:** I hate you

 **Suki:** 😘😘

[Today 1:53 pm]

 **Katara:** Hey Zuko, don’t worry about it please. Everything’s alright and this is not an inconvenience at all. 7:00 or whenever you get off work sounds perfect to me. And for what it’s worth, I’m really looking forward to today too

 **Katara:** This?

 **Suki:** Huh

 **Suki:** Are you two always like this?

 **Katara:** Do I sound like I’m losing my mind or not?

 **Suki:** Nah

 **Katara:** Cool

 **Suki:** Why are you so jittery about your texts?

 **Suki:** You’re only like this when you’re lying

 **Katara:** I have no idea what you’re taljing about

 **Katara:** *talking

 **Suki:** WAIT

 **Suki:** IS YOUR LIFE COLLAPSING AROUND YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR BOT FRIEND??

 **Katara:** Who’s going ham with the capital letters now, huh?

 **Suki:** HOW ARE THE TWO OF YOU THE MOST DRAMATIC PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET???

 **Suki:** YOU LITERALLY HOP FROM ONE CRISIS TO ANOTHER

 **Katara:** Believe me when I tell you this, you don’t even know the half of it

 **Suki:** ?????

  
  


[Today 2:00 pm]

 **Katara:** Hey Zuko, don’t worry about it please. Everything’s alright and this is not an inconvenience at all. 7:00 or whenever you get off work sounds perfect to me. And for what it’s worth, I’m really looking forward to today too

 **Zuko:** Are you sure you don’t mind?

 **Katara:** Of course I am

 **Katara:** There’s this one thing that I wanted to tell you though

 **Zuko:** Is everything okay btw?

 **Katara:** What?

 **Zuko:** Sorry, you were saying?

 **Katara:** No, why did you ask that?

 **Zuko:** It’s kind of stupid. Never mind.

 **Katara:** I’d still like to know?

 **Zuko:** Ah well, it’s just a feeling. I mean, you generally gush over mongoose pictures.

 **Katara:** Oh

 **Zuko:** Like I said, it’s stupid. Please don’t mind me.

 **Katara:** No, it’s not stupid

 **Katara:** You’re right

 **Zuko:** I am?

 **Katara:** Yeah, it’s just that I have a lot on my mind

 **Zuko:** Anything I can help with?

 **Katara:** Yes, I think so

 **Katara:** But I think it’d be best to have that conversation in person

 **Zuko:** Right

 **Katara:** Yeah

 **Katara:** Sorry I gtg now

 **Katara:** I think my professor knows I’m texting

 **Zuko:** Oh, that sounds like trouble. Bye, Katara.

 **Katara:** Bye!

  
  


  
  


[Today 2:08 pm]

 **Katara:** I’m in so much trouble, Suki

 **Suki:** WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME CRUMBS??

 **Suki:** GIVE ME THE WHOLE LOAF OR NOTHING

 **Katara:** Bread jokes, seriously?

 **Katara:** Who are you? Sokka?

 **Suki:** TELL ME

 **Katara:** This is going to disappoint you just so you know

 **Katara:** So brace yourself

  
  


—  
  


**From Katara’s search history:**

does a side blog notify main blog followers

does a side blog remain connected to your main blog

how does a side blog work on tumblr

  
  


—  
  


[Today 5:13 pm]

 **Katara:** Okay, the other blog idea is the smartest you have ever been in your entire life

 **Suki:** 🙄🙄

 **Suki:** And I’m going to say it one more time

 **Suki:** This isn’t as bad as it could be

 **Katara:** Thanks no thanks for your horribly misplaced optimism

 **Suki:** 🙄🙄

 **Suki:** Now, onto the important stuff

 **Suki:** What are you wearing to your date?

 **Katara:** An invisibility cloak preferably

 **Katara:** And it’s not a date

 **Suki:** Where are you going anyway?

 **Katara:** Just his uncle’s tea shop

 **Suki:** Does everyone have a tea shop?

 **Katara:** Who else has a tea shop?

 **Suki:** This really nice man Toph has been teaching GIFs and group chats to

 **Katara:** Oh

 **Suki:** Anyway

 **Suki:** Is he picking you up? 👀👀

 **Katara:** Yes

 **Katara:** Which makes it all the more difficult

 **Suki:** Why?

 **Katara:** All that time alone in a car??

 **Katara:** What am I even supposed to do?!

 **Suki:** Tell him the truth

 **Katara:** And then what?

 **Katara:** Have him lose control of the car?

 **Katara:** No, thanks I’ll pass

 **Suki:** Like I said, you’re both the most dramatic people I know

 **Katara:** Sure 🙄

 **Suki:** Btw your brother wants to know what’s up

 **Katara:** Of course he does

 **Katara:** But I think it’s alright if he knows

 **Katara:** As long as he doesn’t make memes

 **Suki:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  


—  
  


**ambassador-pippinpaddleopsicopolis posted:**

🔪🔪🔪

[Picture. Description: The GTA San Andreas meme captioned, “Ah shit, here we go again.”]

  
  


—  
  


**ambassador-pippinpaddleopsicopolis posted:**

it has physically hurt me not to overshare on tumblr the whole day. how am i even doing okay at this point?

oh wait, i am not 🤡🤡🤡

#am i glad to have this blog? #yes of course #but do i miss my mutuals? #SO DAMN MUCH #and it’s so hard not to interact with them and pretend to be MIA when i can see everything that’s happening in their lives

  
  


—  
  


[Today 5:52 pm]

 **Sokka:** [Meme. Description: The Panik meme in which the first ‘Panik’ cell is captioned, “Your online boyfriend talks like your real life boyfriend,” followed by the ‘Kalm’ cell captioned, “Must be a coincidence,” followed by another ‘Panik’ cell captioned, “MONGOOSE!!!”]

 **Sokka:** Do you love this or do you love this?

 **Katara:** SOKKA I WILL KILL YOU

 **Sokka:** I have more

 **Sokka:** [Meme. Description: The domino meme with the starting tile captioned, “A mongoose chilling at the beach,” and the final tile captioned, “Katara’s whole life.”]

 **Katara:** What part of I will kill you do you not understand???

 **Sokka:** [Meme. Description: The surprised cat meme which is captioned, “Katara when she sees a mongoose.”]

 **Katara:** Are you done?

 **Sokka:** I actually am

 **Sokka:** So, what’s up little baby sister?

 **Katara:** Bye

 **Sokka:** No no wait

 **Katara:** What

 **Sokka:** Why are you so unnecessarily worked up?

 **Katara:** EXCUSE ME???

 **Katara:** I BASICALLY TOLD ONLINE-ZUKO THAT I LIKE REAL-LIFE-ZUKO???

 **Katara:** NEVER MIND THAT ONE OF MY CLOSEST TUMBLE FRIENDS IS ALSO HIS REAL-LIFE-FRIEND AND I HAVE ALSO CONFIDED IN HER THAT I LKIE HIM???

 **Katara:** NOT TO MENTION MY TUMBLE FRIEND IS PROBABLY IN LOVE WITH HIS REAL LIFE SCARY EYELINER-ED KNIFE THROWING EX???

 **Katara:** AND YOU THINK I AM UNNECESSARILY WORKED UP???

 **Sokka:** Hey hey

 **Sokka:** I’m just saying that most couples start to role-play using multiple identities in their 40s

 **Sokka:** And the two of you are already there

 **Sokka:** This just speaks volumes about your compatibility

 **Sokka:** No big deal

 **Katara:** ........

 **Katara:** I just... have nothing more to say

 **Sokka:** [GIF. Description: A group of chimpanzees dancing.]

 **Katara:** BYE

  
  


  
  


[Today 6:23 pm]

 **Zuko:** Hey, I’m almost done here at work.

 **Zuko:** 7:00, right?

 **Katara:** Yup!

 **Zuko:** See you in a bit, then!

 **Katara:** Yes!

  
  


  
  


[Today 6:34 pm]

 **Sokka:** Hey Zuko

 **Sokka:** I have a question for you

 **Zuko:** Oh, okay.

 **Sokka:** How do you feel about role-playing?

 **Katara:** WTF

 **Zuko:** I don’t think I have an opinion?

 **Toph:** boring

 **Zuko:** Yeah, I guess?

 **Toph:** i’m sure your sister on the other hand has plenty of opinions about it

[You left]

  
  


  
  


[Today 6:40 pm]

 **Sokka:** [Meme. Description: A man in a painting laughing and pointing his fingers at the reader captioned, “Art thou mad, sibling?”]

 **Katara:** I’m literally one text message away from blocking you

 **Sokka:** [Meme. Description: The Two Buttons meme with Katara sweating and unable to select between “Break Sokka’s heart” and “Crush Sokka’s heart”]

  
  


  
  


[Today 6:54 pm]

 **Zuko:** Hey, I’m outside your place! Made it in time, hehe.

 **Katara:** You did, haha

 **Katara:** Be there in a minute!

  
  


  
—

**ambassador-pippinpaddleopsicopolis posted:**

me right now:

[GIF. Description: Homer Simpson disappearing into the bushes.]

#it’s just one car ride #and one evening #i can do this

  
  


—  
  


[Today 7:40 pm]

[Sokka added you]

 **Toph:** update #7

 **Toph:** i think i broke her

 **Toph:** i asked sparky if he was into role play and sugar queen choked on her tea

 **Aang:** Um

 **Aang:** Hey, Katara!

 **Katara:** What’s happening?

 **Toph:** yeah snoozles wtf is happening

 **Sokka:** WHOOPS

[Sokka removed you]

  
  


[Today 7:52 pm]

 **Zuko:** Hey, are you okay?

 **Katara:** Yes

 **Katara:** I just need a minute

 **Katara:** I’m sorry

 **Zuko:** Why?

 **Zuko:** You have no reason to be.

 **Katara:** I just stomped out

 **Katara:** I think I do

 **Zuko:** Well, to be fair, your friend was kind of being a pain.

 **Zuko:** Still is, actually.

 **Zuko:** I really should have put two and two together when Uncle said there was a Ms. Beifong helping him with GIFs and group chats.

 **Katara:** It’s not that I mind Toph being here

 **Katara:** It’s just that everything’s a lot right now and I need to talk to you and need to tell you things but somehow this whole situation is funny to all my friends and that’s just getting to me

 **Katara:** They have a group chat where they’re discussing this for fuck’s sake

 **Zuko:** This?

 **Katara:** Us together

 **Katara:** Out together, that is

 **Zuko:** Oh

 **Katara:** Yeah

 **Katara:** And I know they mean no harm but when it starts to happen all day every day, I just don’t know what to do

 **Katara:** Spirits, I don’t even know why I’m rambling

 **Katara:** You surely don’t want to listen to this

 **Zuko:** I always want to listen to you, Katara.

[Today 8:07 pm]

 **Zuko:** Katara?

 **Katara:** Do you mean that?

 **Zuko:** Yes, of course. And I meant what I said last night.

 **Zuko:** You are so important to me, and I’m sorry I ever made you feel differently.

 **Katara:** We’re dumb

 **Zuko:** Don’t know about you, but I definitely am.

 **Katara:** Well, your dumb self is important to me too

 **Zuko:** More important than this?

 **Zuko:** [Picture. Description: A mongoose with black eyes staring into the camera.]

 **Katara:** I’d be lying if I said yes 😛

 **Zuko:** 💔

 **Katara:** But Zuko, I really need to talk to you

 **Zuko:** You will.

 **Zuko:** We have plenty of time. Whenever you’re ready.

[Today 8:13 pm]

 **Zuko:** You there, Katara?

 **Katara:** Do you think you could come and be somewhere near me right now?

 **Katara:** I think I’d like that

 **Zuko:** Okay

 **Zuko:** I think I’d like that too.

 **Zuko:** However, there’s a tiny problem with that.

 **Katara:** What?

 **Zuko:** I don’t actually know where you are.

 **Katara:** 😂😂😂

 **Katara:** Sorry, I’m just behind your uncle’s shop. The stairs looked very homey

 **Zuko:** Well, you found 16 year old Zuko’s favorite spot.

 **Zuko:** Hold on, I’ll be right there.

  
  


—  
  


**ambassador-pippinpaddleopsicopolis posted:**

never a good sign when my heart beats _this_ fast

#praying to whatever spirits there may be #to hand me some semblance of control #🙏🙏🙏

  
  


  
—

  
  


**katacombs posted (on Instagram):**

[Picture. Description: The night sky lit up with stars.]

They cannot scare me with their empty spaces

Between stars — on stars where no human race is.

I have it in me so much nearer home

To scare myself with my own desert places.

**b** **oom-boom-erang** **commented:**

smh kids these days being fake deep on social media 😔

  
  


  
—

  
  


[Today 10:03 pm]

 **Suki:** Did you kiss? 👀👀

 **Katara:** Are you five?

 **Suki:** Fuck you

 **Suki:** Did you tell him??

 **Katara:** I couldn’t

 **Katara:** Tonight seemed too perfect to mess up

 **Suki:** Oh babe

 **Katara:** I feel so dirty seeing his and Ty Lee’s posts on my main

 **Katara:** I need to tell him

 **Katara:** This feels so wrong

 **Suki:** It’s okay to take your time

 **Suki:** As long as you don’t end up hurting yourself or him

 **Katara:** I know

 **Katara:** Which is why the answer to your first question is no

 **Katara:** I don’t think anything important should start on shaky ground

 **Suki:** You’re right

 **Suki:** And I know things seem like a mess right now

 **Suki:** But I also know that it’ll be alright

 **Katara:** Thanks, Suki

 **Suki:** [GIF. Description: An orange blob-like cartoon figure moving closer to a similar blue one and hugging it.]

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from what I write but I had to make myself laugh in between all the angst I was writing, and thus, this was born. This was mostly an excuse to play around with CSS, but if you are here, that probably means that the workskin-enabled page did not render for you :(
> 
> I hope you liked reading this because I had a blast writing it!


End file.
